Can It Be?
by Pawxd
Summary: Amu is a sixteen year old. She has a little sister named Ami. They get abused physically and sexually by their parents. Ikuto who is twenty comes to save them from the hell hole. Ikuto and Amu love each other since they were childhood friends. But they don't want to admit it. Will they speak up or will something or someone get in the way. Read and find out. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1 New Life

**Can It Be?**

**By: Paws**

**Paws: Hey my name is Paws! This is my first Amuto story. Hope you enjoy! Wait! Let me introduce our special guests before i start this story. Introducing the beautiful, lovely, only pink haired girl i know Amu Hinamori!**

**Amu: Thank you for the introduction Paws! I can't wait to read your story.**

**Paws: Thank you Amu. I know you guys will enjoy it. Its very romantic, but there will be some mystery and some depressing parts to. So when you read bring a tissue box with you.**

**Amu: Kay'. Thanks for letting me know. * Pulls out tissue box from purse.**

**Paws: Now for our second guest the handsome, flirty, teasing , and the only guy i know with blue hair Ikuto Tsukiyomi!**

**Ikuto: *Bows and winks to the crowd. * Girls swoon. *Amu rolls her eyes. * Smirks. Thank you for the introduction Paws. Wait why do they call you Paws?**

**Amu: Yeah i was wondering too. Why do they call you Paws?  
Ikuto: Thinking like me now Amu.**

**Amu: Wait. Wh-what. NO i wasn't i was just wondering.**

**Ikuto: I wonder what else you think about.**

**Amu: PERVERT! Bad kitty! Bad! * Smacks Ikuto's head**

**Ikuto: OWW! That hurt. * Rubs his head**

**Amu: Good. That should teach you a lesson.**

**Paws: Okay guys settle down. Now the reason why they call me 'Paws' is because i like to pretend i have paws. Like a kitty. Or like Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: * Gives Paw a high-five. Nice.**

**Paws: * Blushes and giggles. Th-thanks I-ikuto.**

**Amu: Are you seriously flirting with the author. Ugh you're so full of yourself.**

**Ikuto: Jealous Amu. Or should i say my Little Strawberry. * Smirks.**

**Amu: * Blushes. N-no. I just think its wrong thats all.**

**Paws: Okay with that done, lets get the show on the road. Amu can you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Amu: Sure. Just because you said please. Paws doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Except the ones she made up.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**Chapter One  
New Life**

**Amu's POV**

Sunlight pouring into the strawberry scented room. There lies a pink headed girl, in the light pink bed, sleeping. She has a purple tank-top and black shorts on as her pjs. She has light peach skin and huge honey colored eyes. When you look into them you fall into a dream. Where its just you and her talking alone. Her name is Amu Hinamori. She is sixteen and goes to highschool. She doesn't have any friends. Her only friend is her shadow, but she leaves sometimes too. Amu's parents are abusers. They always hurt her whenever they had the chance. Amu never let it get to her though, she always put up a fight.

Amu woke up instantly when she heard a huge bang downstairs. She instantly got out of bed and put on her bunny slippers. She opened the door with the slightest crack. She called out for her parents, no answer. She opened the door wider and scurried after her little sister's room, Ami. Ami is a six year old who loves to make friends. Ami isn't as tough as Amu is though. Her parents abuse her whenever she sings or tries to act happy. Amu tries to protect her whenever she can, no matter what. She doesn't want her sister getting yelled at or being slapped and kicked

When she got to her room she quickly opened it and slipped inside.

" Ami...are you here" She whispered

" Amu, is th-that you?" Amu heard her sister whisper with a sob. Ami has been crying.

" Yes Ami, it your big sister Amu. Where are you?"  
" In t-the closet."

Amu went to the closet and slid it open. When she opened it she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Ami naked with cuts on her belly and a bruised eye. Her hair was a mess and she had tears streaming down her beautiful face. Yes her face was beautiful. No matter how many cuts and bruises she had, Amu still saw her little sister's true self. Amu crouched down and put Ami on her lap. She slid the door closed and hugged her tightly.

" Ami, what happened? Did he do it again?" Amu asked her sister gently.

" Y-yes. He did it again. Mama didn't s-stop h-him." Ami sobbed on her shoulder.

" Its okay. I'll try to stop him next time, I promise." Amu held out her pinky to her little sister and said, " Pinky promise." Ami lifted her face, her face brightened a little and nodded. She stook out her own pinky and they locked them together. They smiled at each other. Amu kissed Ami's forehead. Speaking happy thoughts.

" I love you Ami. I will always protect and care and love you. No matter what happens." Amu whispered.

" Amu, you would be my Mama?" Ami asked with a quizicle look on her face.

" Yes Ami, i would be your loving Mama. I would fight for you and try to protect you. I love you. Never forget that, kay'?"

" I promise."

They sat like that for a while in silence. It was a comfortable silence. They were so silent you can hear a mouse eat a piece of cheese. Amu held on to her little sister as if she was going to disappear.

" Ami let me go get you some clothes. I don't want you naked still. I will also clean up your cuts so they won't get infected. I would be right back. Don't worry it will only take five quick seconds." I picked up Ami and put her on the floor. I slowly opened the closet door. When it was wide enough for me to exit i left. Leaving Ami by herself naked.

I quickly went to my room. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out rubbing alcohol, pack of cotton balls, and bandages. I opened another drawer which had shirts and pants that didn't fit me anymore. I pulled out a pink long sleeve with pink and blue stripes, and a pair of black shorts. When i had everything i went back to Ami's room. I shut the door behind me quietly without making a sound. I went to Ami's bed and got her favorite stuffed toy, Sailor Moon.  
I lightly knocked on the closet door.

" Ami its me, Amu. can I come in?" I asked.

" Yes."

I opened the door and held out my hand to Ami so i can pick her up. She grabbed my hand and stood up. I sat her down on her bed.

" Ami, i'm going to put this on your cut. Its going to sting a lot. I want you to bite on this towel, okay Ami?" Amu said while handing the towel to Ami. Ami nodded and took the towel and bit on it softly. I poured some of the alcohol on the cotton ball. I looked into Ami's honey-creamed color just like mine. She gave me a slight nod, telling me its okay to start. I gently place the damp cotton ball on her stomach. The cut was about three inches in width, but not too deep. Thank you God. Ami winces in pain, but holds back her tears. I gently dab the wound. Ami bites on the towel harder, it looks like she's a wolf eating her meat.

When i thought the wound was finished i moved to the next one. It goes on for about ten minutes. I put a bandage on each cut and give it a small kiss. Ami will always smile. I was done with the cuts so i moved on to her black eye. It looked even more swollen than earlier.

" Ami i will be right back okay. I'm going to find something you can put on that black eye. While i'm gone i want you to get dressed in these clothes." I say while handing her the shirt and shorts. She gives me nod and a smile. I smile back and exit the room. I quietly shut the door, and tip-toe outside, trying not to wake up anyone. I walk down the stairs quietly, when i was on the last step, it squeaked. I flinched and quickly looked around to see if anyone heard. No one in sight. I walk into the kitchen and open the freezer. I pull out a bag of frozen peas and wrap it around a towel.

I head to the hallway then i see someone i thought i never would see again. My heart lurched forward. I couldn't believe he was standing, right there, at the end of the hallway with his back to me. His dark,midnight blue hair gotten longer from the last time i saw him. It was up to his chin now passing his ears. He looked about four inches taller and very muscular body.

" Ikuto..." I whispered to myself.

He must've heard me because he tensed up and turned around. When he saw me he relaxed and stared at me. His beautiful indigo colored eyes. They sparkled in the light. His light tanned skin looked beautiful. He was like a prince coming to rescue his princess. Of course i wasn't his princess, he already has someone. But i still love him, and i always will. He just couldn't know.

" Amu..." He whispered to the room.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Amu, the beautiful Amu. The lady i came to see. The lady i came to rescue. She was there in front of me, i just couldn't believe it. I haven't seen her in three years. She looked so different. Her hair was still a shiny pink. Pink as a strawberry. Her honey colored eyes shimmered in the light. Her eyelashes were long and curved at the end. I already knew she wasn't wearing any makeup, whatsoever. Her luscious, pink lips were formed into a shy smile. I look back into her eyes and i got lost into them. I was in another realm, where its just me and her.

I walked up to her slowly. I walked up to the angle i love and i always will no matter what, but i can't let her know that, not yet. When i stood in front of her, she just stared at me. She was about a foot shorter than me.

" Amu...is that you?" I ask her trying to make sure. We haven't seen each other for a long time so give me a break.  
" Yes Ikuto its me, Amu." She whispers.

I instantly hugged her. She hugs me back automaticly. She burried her face in my chest and i do the same in her hair. Her hair smells like ripe strawberries, that were freshly picked. I hear a sob, and then i feel my shirt getting soaked with...tears? I lean back so i can look at Amu's face. Her eye were puffy and red. Her face had dried up tears and fresh ones streaming down. It broke my heart to see her like that. It hurt so much.  
" Amu, why are you crying? DId i make you depressed?" I whispered.

" No. You didn't make me cry. I'm just glad your back. You came to save me right? From this Hell hole. You're here for Ami and I...right?" She asked with a sob and a small smile. How could i say no. I came for her and Ami. I came to save them from there horrible parents. Wait scratch that. They weren't parents, they were Satan's spawns that got out of Hell after getting butt raped from the devil himself, and after listening to Friday by Rebecca Black and after listening Baby by Justin Bieber, and after swallowing 1,000,000,000 seamen from the Devil's dick. ( Paws: Sorry if that was a little too much. But i wanted to make them seem evil and what made them like that. Remember i was exaggerating a lot not a little. So sorry if i ruined your minds people.*Slapps myself.)

" Yes, Amu. I came to save you and Ami from this Hell hole. I will take care of everything. I want you to pack your things and put it in my car. I will take care of your parents so don't worry. We will also press charges on them. Kay'?" I said to her in a very serious tone. Wait thats not like me, but we have to grow some day, now don't we.

" Okay Ikuto. I trust you. I will let Ami know. But shes not in good condition right now. About and hour or two ago she was sexualy and physically abused by my dad and mom. Don't worry i already cleaned up her wounds."

" Okay then. But why do you have a frozen pack of peas?" I asked gesturing to the pack of peas in her hand. She looks down and thinks for a moment or two.

" Oh my God. I totally forgot. She has a black eye and i told her i would be right back. I'll let her know." She says in a panic voice. Amu leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I slightly blush from the sudden movement. She didn't notice, thank God. Amu walks down the hallway and leaves. Now where are those people who shouldn't be called parents.

**Amu's POV**

God. I just gave Ikuto a kiss on the cheek. I can't believe it. Maybe now he knows that i like him. I can't believe this. What's gotten into me? Don't bother with it right now. You need to focus Amu, focus. First: Get Ami and take care of her black eye. Second: Pack our things. Third: Never look back  
I head to Ami's room. I look in the closet, she isn't there. Where is she? Oh no...did he take her again?

" Oh no. Ami!" I screamed running down the hall to my parent's bedroom. I throw open the door. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. He was hitting her. Ami was crying on the floor with her hand covering her cheek. Her face was red and soaked with tears. Oh hells no! This is NOT going to happen. Not with ME here. I run up to him and punch him in the face...hard. He was takin aback for a second, then regained himself.

I was carrying Ami, bridal style, when he pushed me onto my side. I landed hard on the wood floor. My arm felt like it was broken from the impact of the floor. Ami was on her back, she looked like she was, dead. I looked up and saw him towering over me.

" You know what happens when you disobey me Amu." I scream and then everything goes...black.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking around the house looking for those disgusting creatures. (parents). I was at Amu's room. Her room smelled like sweet strawberries and tears. I would understand the last one, well because i would cry a lot too if i was in her shoes. I was looking around until i saw a picture of Amu and I. She was about eight and i was around twelve. We were on the grass, our backs against the tree trunk. There was a sunset in the background and the petals, from the cherry blossom tree, were gracefully sinking down. Amu was wearing a sky blue sundress with white sandals. I was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt with white converse. Amu and i were holding hands and smiling. That was before everything happened. I miss those times

" AHH!" I hear Amu scream. I quickly follow the sound. It brings me to the door at the end of the hallway. Without hesitation i slam open the door. I couldn't believe what i saw.

Ami and Amu were unconcious on the ground. There father was towering over Amu ready to hit her again. I run and slam my side against him. I knocked him down on the ground. Before he can get up i kick him in the stomach. I keep hitting him until i know he won't move.

I walk over to Amu and Ami. I pick them up, they were pretty light, and walk outside. I put them into the car. Before i leave, i run inside and pick up that photo and Ami's favorite toy. When i got the two items i ran outside and put them in the car. I start the car and head to the hospital.

" Don't worry Amu and Ami. You have a new life ahead of you, starting now."


	2. Chapter 2 Please Dont Go

**Paws: Hey how was chapter 1?**

**Amu: OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER AND I?!**

**Paws: Well i had to make it with a little Drama. Geesh.**

**Amu: Please tell me she's okay. WAIT... am i alive?**

**Ikuto: Yeah is she alive? If she's not then i hate you Paws. I will scratch and kill you with my paws... shouldn't i say claws. * Claws come out.**

**Amu: Thank you Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Your welcome my little strawberry. * Smirks.**

**Paws: You guys will have to see. I'm not doing any spoilers. NADA! Oh yea Ikuto do you like how i made you the knight in shining armor for Amu?**

**Ikuto: I do. Thanks now Amu can see how smexy and brave i am. * Gives Paw high five.**

**Amu: UGGH. Whatever.**

**Paws: Ikuto can you the disclaimer please.**

**Ikuto: Sure. Paws doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. If she did then Amu and i will be dating from the very beginning.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2  
Please Don't Go**

**Ikuto's POV**

**At The Hospital**

" Help! Help! Help! I need a doctor or a nurse. Anyone! Please! My friends are in critical condition!" I shout when i come running inside. Two people notice how frantic i am and come to me right away.

" Sir what happened." He looks at the two girls in my arms.

" Their parents happened. There father hit them hard and i came on time before things could get any worst. Can you please help them. One of the is six years old and she has been out cold longer." I tell the man who seems to be a doctor. He has grey hair and is wearing a white lab coat with green scrubs.

" We need help. Get two gurneys now. These girls are unconcious and they need medical help. NOW!" The doctor shouts. Within two minutes two gurneys are avalilble. They place Amu and Ami on top. They start checking their eyes, no sign. Their breathing is slowing down. I was about to follow them, but the nurse stops me.

" Sir, you can't go in there. They need to work. We will try our best to save them." The young nurse says calmly.

" But i have to be there with them. Please just let me hold their hand." I begged.

" No i can't do that sir. I'm sorry. But it will be a bigger help if you can explain to me what happened to them."  
I explain to her what has been happening for six years. When they first started to hurt the two helpless girls. I also explained how their lives gone upside down. I explained what kind of abuses they did on them. She listened to everything. Once i was done explaining she went to the office and called 911. She came back and told me that they will search the house for the 'parents'. It took about thirty minutes to explain everything. Thats when the doctor came out.  
Of course, i start to bombare him with many questions.

" Are they okay? Will they live? Do they have broken bones? Are they stable?" I ask and much more.

" Yes they are okay. But they are in critical condition. Yes Amu Hinamori has a fractured arm. Its her right. It starts from her elbow to her wrist. But it will heal. Ami's vagina area is ripped. Like something huge was forced inside. Ami Hinamori is in very bad state right now. She is suffering from brain damage and vagina infection (idk what is the real term) and she has cancer."

" What!? She can't have cancer. Not with everything else. Please tell me your kidding and this is just one sick joke. Please." I begged. I couldn't believe him. Ami couldn't have cancer. Its just too much. Amu. What would Amu do? What would she say? How would she react? Amu would risk her life for her little sister. She would do anything for her to live.

" I'm sorry sir. But its true she has brain damage, vagina infection, and she has cancer. I'm sorry. She seems to have it for a while now. It already spread. We can not cure it. There is nothing we can do for her, but we'll keep trying. Oh yes i forgot to inform you. Amu Hinamori is right now in a coma. She seemed to hit her head pretty hard. But she is lucky, that she didn't get grain damage or any other fractures."  
Okay now Amu is in a coma. What the HELL. Why did this have to happen! Why? I stand there speechless. I couldn't say anything. No sound or word came out of me.

_Please don't go. I need you guys. Amu and Ami please, please hang in there a little longer. For me and for each other._


	3. Chapter 3 Flash Back

**Paws: That was Chapter 2. What do you think?**

**Amu: . . .**

**Ikuto: . . .**

**Paws: Was it that bad? Fine if you don't answer me i'm going to make Amu date tadasse.**

**Ikuto: How do i answer to something when Amu and Ami might die. My true love will die. Why Amu? Why?!**

**Amu: I'm right here you idiot. Neko you should know better. This story might have more than 30 chapters soon. So if i die in this chapter the whole story will come to an end. Am i right Paws?**

**Paws: Bulls eye! Amu is the winner.**

**Ikuto: Damn Amu you won the bet. *Gives Amu $15.**

**Amu: *Smirks. Thank you Neko.**

**Paws: Wait. What was the bet on.**

**Ikuto: To see if she can get you to give away info for later in the story. Which she did. Now we know Amu and Ami don't die.**

**Paws: *Smirks. I didn't say anything about Ami, you Baka.**

**Amu: Dammit! If she dies i swear i will get pissed off.**

**Paws: Lets see now don't we. DISCLAIMER I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. IF I DID THAT WOULD BE SOO COOL! :0**

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback (Amu and Ami Pov)**

**Ami's POV**

Yeah! Yeah! Today is my birthday. I can't believe it. I'm turning five. That means I'm going to be a big girl soon, just like Amu-chan. I'm going to be big and strong. I can try standing up for myself. Mama and Papa might stop being mean to me. Lately i haven't been feeling well. (Real sign of cancer. Early stage)I'm always feeling very, very hot. Not a typical fever hot, but times 1million. I haven't been breathing well. It sometimes hurts whenever i breath in and out. Sometimes i can't breath. But most of the time i breath in very heavily. As if i just ran around the whole entire world without stopping, I don't think thats normal, but i have to act like a big girl. I need to learn how to take care of myself without onee-chan or Mama and Papa. No one can know.

I practice my breathing. In and out. Inhale...Exhale. I continue to do this until i know i look normal. I go down stairs humming the Happy Birthday Song. When i'm downstairs i go to the kitchen and i grab an ice pack. I put it on my head to cool down the fever. Once the ice pack makes contact with my fever, i start to feel warm. I press the pack closer. Trying to make as much contact as i can. The fever dies down a little bit. I keep the pack on my forehead and i go to my room. I look at myself in the mirror.

I see a little girl. Wearing a pink frilly dress with white hearts all around it. It used to belong to onee-chan, but it doesn't fit her anymore. So she gave it to me for an early birthday present. I look up at my twin and i get a good look at her face. She is red almost everywhere. Just as red as a clown's nose. She also has a scar on her left cheek and a cut near her neck. She has more hidden under the dress. She's very dissapointed in herself. If i wasn't that girl i would've said she was very ugly. Maybe thats what most people say about her. Under her eyes she has something very black. I don't know whats its called, but onee-chan gets it too when she barely gets any sleep or when she's very, very tired. Well that would explain why i'm very tired and very sore everywhere. Onee-chan is very worried about me. But i always assure her that i'm feeling fine, but she keeps second guessing me.

" What will happen today. We must do something special, because today is for a special person and its a very, very special day." I say to my twin. Ami#2 isn't my only friend. I also have some friends at school. I have a friend named Emi. She's very nice and i always have fun whenever i hang out with her. She's like my bestest friend next to onee-chan.

Emi has shiny, silky black hair that goes to her shoulders. She has pretty violet eyes and red lips. She's my age, but she acts more mature. Something i have to work on.

My door suddenly opened. It slammed against the peach colored wall. It knocked down some toys off my shelf. I whimpered. My Mama and Papa stood in front of the doorway. They had an evil smirk on their face. You can see pure evilness written across their face. It scared me. Mama was holding something behind her back. I'm guessing its what they used before. The sharp, silver, blood stained knife. The knife they used on Amu-can and I many times before. But today was different. Today was supposed to be very special and very happy.

" Ami, dear. We didn't get to hit you five times yet. Now did we." My Mama said with a dark tone. " You haven't been good this year, now have you?" She continued.

" I've been a good girl. I really have." I said with sadness to my tone. I felt something wet touch my cheek...tears? I was crying. They must've noticed because Mama continued.

" Why are you crying Ami? We didn't even start yet. Keep on crying we will hurt you more than usual, we don't want that now do we?" Papa said with a hiss. I always hated Papa for what he did to me. But i could never stop loving him, even though he never loved me back.

" No Papa. I'm sorry for how misbehaving i am." I say bowing my head down so they won't see more tears in my eyes. I heard a light chuckle, but i didn't look up. I knew they were laughing at how weak i am, and how easy it was for them to do this to me. " Mama. Papa" I say still looking at my small puddle of tears by my feet.

" Yes Ami?" They say in unsion.

" I love you..." I whisper. Once those three words left my mouth everything went silent for what seems an enternity. Did i say something they didn't want to hear? Did they not love me back? PLEASE SPEAK UP! SAY SOMETHING AT LEAST! I scream in my head. It was hard enough for them to hurt me, but why shut-up once you hear those three little words.

" What did you say?" Mama says still using her dark voice.

" I said 'I love you'." I reply. I can't look into their hatred eyes. Its just too much.

" WHY!?" My father shouts.

" I just do. I don't kn-." I say, but i was cut off when i feel a hand make contact with my cheek. It stings a lot. I scream out in pain. I cry harder and let out a sob.

" Stop crying you little shit. No one cares for you here. You have no family here that loves or cares for you. You know that. I know that. Your mother knows that. God damn your sister knows that too. No one loves you Ami Hinamori. Remember that." Papa says with all the hatred in his soul. Which is about the whole thing. But i know deep inside that he loves me too. Papa pushes me down, i scream once my back slams into the hard cold wood floor.  
I'm on my back looking up to my Papa's evil eyes. They don't so much take a second glance into my eyes. I think he's too afraid to see how much he really hurt me on the inside and the outside. The pain he caused his little girl. No. He didn't meet my eyes. He socks me in the face again, but this one with more force. It causes me to scream louder. I wimper and sob.

I can't believe he said that to me. There are some people that love and care for me. I just know it. I know that Amu-chan cares for me. I know that she's my bestest friend. I know that she loves me with all of her heart. Like i do to her. If she didn't care for me then why was she always treating my wounds, or always comforting when i cry. To me, thats shows someone who really cares. They're lying to me, so they can take advantage of me. Well today, i turn five, and i am NOT going to let them do that to me.

I try to stand up. Once im on my two feet i walk over to Papa. I stand in front of him now. I look him into the eyes. The eyes that are supposed to show love and care, were filled with hate and darkness. I kick him in his prize possession...hard. He gets down on his knees panting and groaning loudly. I look him in the eyes and punch him and i sock his right eyes, as hard as i can.

I was about to punch him again, but my Mama grabs me from behind and pins me to the ground. She towers over me. She looks me into the eye.

" Bad Ami. You know better. Your not aloud to hit anyone on your birthday, only we can do that to you. See like i said earlier, you are bad Ami, and you just proven it to us. Such an ungrateful child. You should be dead and rot in hell for the pain you just caused your Papa." She says with even more darkness and hatred then before. I hate it when Mama gets mad or angry, it never ends well.

" Mama, why do this to me. Why should i rot in hell with the devil, when i'm already with his two spawns. You and Papa. You guys aren't angles, but demons in disguise." I spat with anger.

" Why you little Bit-" She didn't finish because Amu-chan kicked her in the rib cage. It knocked Mama off of me. Amu-chan quickly picked me up and brought me to her room.

**Amu's POV**

I walked into the deserted house. It was pretty quiet. I came home after getting Ami her birthday present, a Sailor Moon doll. I walk upstairs to my room. I put the doll in my closet so i can wrap it later. Before i close my door i hear a scream. Ami.

I quickly run into Ami's room seeing Papa on the ground groaning with pain and then i see Mama on top of Ami. Ami says " Demons in disguise." She says with so much pain and darkness. Mama was about to finish her sentence, until i kicked her with all my might. I thought i heard bone crack. Without hesitation i pick Amu up and bring her to my room. I put her on my bed and lock the door. I try to push my desk to block the door. I successfully make it.

I open my dressers drawer and bring out the supplies i need to treat Ami's wounds. Thank God no cuts. Just a bruises. I find an iced water bottle and wrapped it up in a shirt. I hand it to Ami and i demand her to put it on her face. She does so without protesting.  
I squat so i can be in her eye level.

" Ami, you did good." I say and give her a hug.

" What Amu-chan? That was not good That was very, very bad. I can't believe i said that. I also said something they didn't feel." She says with sadness in her tone.

" Ami. You did great. You stood up for yourself. You didn't back down. Wait what did you say that they didn't feel?"

" I told them that i love them. I said those three little words they didn't want to hear." She says looking down. This fou-, five year old girl just did something awesome and she told Mama and Papa that no matter what she would love them. I couldn't believe this. She's growing up quickly. She even beat up Papa.I never done that before.

" Ami. You did something a big girl was supposed to do. Thats what you are now. A big girl." I give her a kiss on the cheek. " Do you want your birthday gift now or later?" I ask with a teasing tone.

" Now! Now!" She says bouncing up and down on the bed. (Paws: Not that way. She 5. Ikuto: Thats what she said. *smirks Paws: *face palm)  
" Okay hold on a second. I'll get it."

I open my closet door and put the plastic bag behind me. I walk over to Ami and hand it to her. " I'm sorry that i didn't wrap it. I didn't have the time. But i think you would like what i got you."

She opens the bag and has the biggest plastered on her face. I haven;t seen her this happy before. It makes my heart grow with love and happiness when i see this. She can put up a smile on her face no matter what happens. I respect her for that.

She pulls out the doll and then attackes me with hugs and kisses. I will remember this day until the day i die.

**END OF FLASHBACK**  
**PRESENT TIME. HOSPITAL ROOM**  
**Ikuto's POV**

I sit on the side of Amu's bed. I just came back from checking on Ami. She looked so hurt. She went through so much for her age. Amu is sleeping peacefully. Thats how im going to think of it as...sleeping. Just sleeping. She's going to wake up soon, real soon. I'm holding her hand, the only thing i can do. I just got her back, and now she's gone. Just in a snap. I wonder what she's thinking about. I wonder what she's feeling. I wonder how long she's going to stay like that. But i know one thing. I'm going to find justice for her and Ami. If its the last thing i do.

**Paws: You didn't see that coming now did you? *Smirks**

**Amu: UGGHH NOW EVERYONE HATES YOU!**

**ikuto: Yeah. Amu's right. Everyone will hate you now.**

**Paws: Sorry fans. I only did this chapter to explain the cancer part and because barely anyone reviews and follow. So if you want Amu to wake up and Ami to live FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Can i at least get 5 reviews and 3 followers? Thats all i ask for. PLEASE. *Gets down on knees and begs**

**Ikuto: Please do what she says.**

**Amu: Please i dont want to be a sleep anymore and plzz don't let Ami die.**

**EVERYONE: READ AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW THANK YOU! More nice reviews the faster i will UPDATE! DONT HATE ME**


	4. Chapter 4 You Again

**Paws: Now if you reviewed i gave you a sneak peak for later in the story. I would like to thank Erstine 13624, TheElla015, Burakkurozu-Black Rose, AgentDoubleONight, and lovelylisha. Thank you for the support. Now if anyone reviews i'll give even more of a glimpse into the future.**

Amu: I think no one reads these.

Ikuto: Yeah i think the same thing. No one actually reads these things. Thats why you only got three reviews and no more.

Paws: Well i only asked for three reviews. Well if they don't read this then they won't get a SNEAK PEAK!

Amu: Are you really trying to get there attention. Trying to stop them from scrolling down to the main thing they came here for. Really? Despreate much?

Ikuto: Good one Amu-koi. *Gives Amu high five.

Paws: You guys are mean. *Goes to cry in corner. I-I ha-hate you gu-guys. *sob.

Amu and Ikuto: Whatever. Disclaimer. Paws doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. If she did then we would have LOTS of DRAMA.

****

Chapter 4  
You Again

Unknown's POV

That stupid boy. Ugh i hate him...yet i love him. But why would he leave me for that little bitch. If you ask me i think she deserved getting abused. I know. I know. I'm acting like a total bitch right now by saying that, but she's taking away, the man i love, away from me. How else am i supposed to act? 'No no no. She doesn't deserved such a thing. No one should be treated such a way. Even though she's taking away the man i love from me.' Well yeah that's how i'm supposed to be, but love makes you the way i am...jealous.  
How can he like her. I mean look at her. Pink hair...i think that spells freak. Plus the way she acts...who likes the act of 'bitch'. Well yeah i know im acting like one right now from saying this, but im just saying whats on my mind. Who likes a girl with no friends.? Like seriously that spells LONER!  
I'm walking around the mall with my fantastic blonde hair swaying in the wind. Yes wind, its an outdoor mall, duh. I'm wearing blue skinny jeans which hugs my curves perfectly. With a white tanktop and a leather jacket over it. My breast pops out of the shirt and the jacket, making all the guys take a second glimpse of me. I also have black combat boots on, to finish the whole outfit off i added the locket Ikuto got me for my birthday. No it not a romantic locket, thats shaped as a heart, its a circular, silver locket with my name engraved on it. In the inside it has a picture of my real dad and Ikuto. I cherish this with all my heart.  
I was about to enter Victoria Secret, until my phone rang. I took it out of my jean pocket and answerd it.  
" Hello?" I say.  
" Utau. I need you to do something. Its really important." Ikuto. Why was he calling and what does he need me to do thats so important?  
" What do you need me to do?" I ask.  
" Call Dad."  
" You know we can't do that. We get to only call him once. ONCE! You already used yours and now you want me to waste mine?" He has to be kidding.  
" I'm sorry, but this is very important. We need him to help us. I'm sorry, but please don't be selfish with me. I really need you to do this for me. I'm always helping you out and im always there when you need me. But when i need you to do something you can't do it. I know what im asking you is a lot, but im serious about this. I need you to this."  
" Fine. I can't believe im doing this, but fine. Just because you were always there for me too. I promise you, i'll call." I say. I sigh inwardly. I can't believe what love does to you. " But i can't call right now. Im busy."  
" Okay. Just make sure you actually call. Im serious Utau. This means a lot to me right now. I can't tell you what this is about but i will real soon."  
" Yes Ikuto. I will call as soon as i can. Bye."  
" Thank you Utau. Bye."  
With that i hanged up. I can't believe this. Love can make you do soo many stupid things. After that call i wasn't in the mood to go shopping. So i went to the parking lot and unlocked my door. When i was about to put my key in the ignition i got a call. I answer the phone slightly rude.  
" What!" I say with a harsh tone.  
" Woah. Woah. Woah. Is that really how you treat your father." The voice was so familiar. It couldn't be him. No. This WAS NOT HAPPENING.  
" Dad?" I say quietly.  
" Yes Utau. Its Aruto. Your father."  
" No it can't be. We only get to call you once. You said you would never ever call us."  
" Utau, do you want me to call you or not? Because i can just hang up."  
" No no no. I'm just confused. I was supposed to call you later. But if i can talk to you right now, why waste it?"  
" Okay then. Yes i knew you were going to call me. I have people always watching you, to make sure you don't get hurt when i'm gone. Now i know Ikuto called you so you can call me. Am i correct?"  
" Yes. And hey no one can stalk me. That's just wrong. Times one hundred because you're my dad and you gave them permission. So it's kind of wrong don't you think? But thank you for looking out for me."  
" Your welcome. Now why did Ikuto want you to call me?"  
" I seriously don't know. But i think he wants me to tell you to call him. He wouldn't tell me anything."  
" Okay Utau, i believe you. I will call him right now. But before i do so i want to tell you i love you. I always will. I know i left your life, but i have a reason. I can't tell you what the reason is, but just know this, im always there with you. Okay? Don't forget that. I love you and your mother and your brother. I always will no matter what."  
" Dad. You didn't hear?" I say with a sob. Didn't anyone tell him?  
" Hear what honey?" How was i supposed to tell him that Mom died? Dad mom died two years ago. She was killed in a plane crash when she was coming back from Easter in America. They still don't know what caused the plane to crash 'OF COURSE YOU SAY THAT! ITS THE TRUTH! My conscience screamed at me. I must've been in a thought for a while because my dad kept repeating my name and asking if i was still there.  
" Sorry Dad. Umm...you didn't hear did you?"  
" Utau, i don't know what you're talking about. Now can you please explain to me." I took a deep breath.  
" Dad, Mom died in a plane crash two years ago. She was comming back coming back from Easter in America. Im sorry...they didn't find her body...or what caused the plane to crash."  
My dad was silent for what seemed like a long time. It felt like an enternity since he talked. But it could've just been five minutes.  
" Dad...are you there?" I asked.  
" Sorry, Utau. I didn't know...why didn't you tell me?"  
" I thought you knew...We had the funeral. Sorry we didn't invite you, we thought you didn't care for us anymore."  
" Of course i still care for my God damn family! Why wouldn't i care?!"  
" If you cared then why did you leave?!" I screamed at him. My vision started to get blurry. I was about to cry. If he cared so much then why would he leave us?  
" I can't tell you. If i do something bad will happen to you guys. I'm sorry."  
" Fine. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you Mom died. I'm sorry for looking at you the wrong way. I looked at you as a jerk, who didn't care for his family. I'm sorry for hate-"  
" No don't apologize. I was a jerk. I left you guys with no reason. I understand your feeling for me. Okay, you don't need to apologize."  
" Okay Daddy. I miss you though. When can we see you again?"  
" Soon. Real soon. I got to go Utau. I'm going to call your brother right now okay. Drive safely. I love you Utau, don't forget that."  
" I love you too Dad. Thank you for calling me. Bye Dad."  
" Bye."  
With that i hanged up and started my car. I drove home in a happy mood. Thanks Dad, i really needed to know that.

Paws: Chapter 4 is now finished. How was it? I know no Ikuto im sorry.

Ikuto: Pretty good. My Dad is back, but we don't know why he left. Will you tell us?

Amu: Come on spill.

Paws: I'll ask my friend first...Night. She will let me know.

Ikuto and Amu: Say yes Night. Please.

Paws: Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5 Its Time

**Paws: Like i promised i will update again for you angry readers. I hope you like Chapter 5. Oh yea thank you the 300 readers...with only 16 reviews...sigh. And Night says " No Spoilers for Aruto " Sorry.**

Amu: Its okay. Only people who review get something awesome. And something better if followed. Not that was Ikuto. Not the perverted way. And why Night? Why?

Ikuto: Uggh. Thanks alot Night. But Amu know you enjoy me. You love it when i come visit you at night. * Leans down and bites Amu's ear*.

Amu: Nyya! What the HELL Ikuto! You know i hate it.

Ikuto: Yet you enjoy it. * Smirks*

Amu: I do not! Its like you're a Neko following tuna or Taiyaki.

Ikuto: Thats what you are to me. I'm your little Neko and your my fish. * Hugs Amu*

Amu: * Pushes him away* So im something that stinks! Uggh i can't believe you. *Walks away*

Ikuto: Not that way. I didn't mean it like that. God Amu come back. *Chases after Amu*

Paws: Awkward. Well lets get this show the road. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 5  
Its time

Ikuto's POV

Its been two weeks since Amu been in a coma. Im starting to get worried about her...sleeping. Im not used to her being like this. Yeah i know that she's been through a lot and she's always quiet. But, whenever shes with me... before all this happened...shes always happy and always smiling that beautiful smile. The smile that always brightens up my day...but everyday im not able to see it. It saddens me.  
Ami is doing fine...just not okay. When i see her she smiles. The smile so similar to her Onii-chan. It breaks my heart even more. Her breathing is getting worst. She has to use an oxygen tank to breath properly. She hates using it, she says normal girls don't have to use it. But i always have to convince her that, Onii-chan will get mad if you don't use it. I also tell her that being normal is stupid, but being out there and different is better. Once i told her that she told me something that broke my heart.

FlashBack Normal POV

Ikuto walks into Ami's little room. Her room has light blue walls and a nice white comfty bed. She's watching t.v and eating that nasty hospital food. When she sees Ikuto enter she smiles, the smile is so bright it scares the sun...okay maybe im over-exageratting, but still its always bright to him.

" Hey Ami, are you feeling any better?" He asks her in a quiet tone. He sits on a stool next to her bed.

" Only...a...little. But...hanging...in...there." She says trying to breath regularly. (The spaces between the words is her trying to breath.)

" Ami, try your best to get better okay?"

" I'll...try...i..kuto...is Amu...chan...any...be...ter?"

" No. She's still asleep. But i know one thing."

" What?"

" She needs you to get better first. When you feel better, then she'll feel better too."

" Really...are you...sure?"

" I'm positive Ami. I pinky swear." I brought my pinky closer to her's and we locked them together.

" Don't...break your...promise...Ikuto. Amu...chan...already...bro...broke...her's."

Wait what did she say? What does she mean Amu broke her promise?

" What did your Onii-chan promise?"

" She...promised...me...that Papa...will stop...hur...hurting me. She said...she would...protect...me." Ami started to cry. I wiped her tears away and carefully hugged her.

" Ami, Amu tried to stop your father. I'm guessing she knocked him down and tried to pick you up and run away...and...she...got hurt in the process. You know that your sister would always protect you, no matter what. She would even risk her life for you. Like i would do for you guys. Thats what love does. You would do anything for the person you love, anything. I promise you Ami, Amu didn't mean to break her promise. All she wants is for you to be safe and happy. Like i want for you guys." Ami stopped crying, she started to smile. The smile Amu would love to see.

**After about ten more minutes i went back to Amu's room.**

End Of Flashback.

****

Amu was just lying there...frozen in place. The only thing you can see her do is her breathing. Thats the only way you know she's alive. Her skin looks a ghotsly pale...it worries me. I was about to grip Amu's hand until i got a phone call. I walk outside and answer it.  
" Hello?"  
" IKUTO WHERE ARE YOU!? YOUR SISTER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!" I put the phone away from my ear, before i got deaf. Shit its Saya...my girlfriend.  
" Saya what do you want?"  
" I'm worried about you baby. You left without anyone knowing. Kuliki and Tadase are looking for you. Where the hell are you?"  
" Why the hell do you want to know?"  
" Because im worried, and im your girlfriend. I think i have the right to know where my boyfriend is."  
" Im out okay. Im not sure when i'll be home. But it should be soon..."  
" So you're not telling your girlfriend where you are. Hmm...your cheating on me aren't you!"  
" What the hell! I am not. Im just taking care of bussiness. Don't you trust me at all?!" I shouted. I started to attract attention so i went outside. When i was finally outside i got whipped in the face with wind. Today was going to be a very windy day.  
" Sorry...baby. Its just that you're so hot and all girls would want someone like you. You're just like a prince from a storybook." What the hell? I am no prince charming. Those people wear awkward clothes and they ride a horse, and thats not me. Not one bit.  
" Saya, im not cheating on you. Got it?"  
" Yes Ikuto."  
" I have to go now okay?"  
" Okay then bye."  
" Bye."  
It feels wrong to be with Saya. I don't love her i love Amu. But we can't be together. She's like sixteen now and im twenty...and that can't work out. Im going to be a pedophile if i start dating her. Yet i want to. Not the pedophile part but the part where i want to date her. What would happen if i tell her my feelings? Will she reject me, or does she also love me? I guess i'll never know.  
Why did my dad call me? After the call Utau texted me " What did Daddy say?" I mean how would she know Dad texted me? Oh yeah i asked her to call him for me.

Flashback Ikuto's POV

I was holding Amu's hand when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID it said unknown. Thats weird. So i answered it anyways. Not caring if it was a crazy stalker or something.  
" Hello. Who is this." I ask.  
" Hello Ikuto. Its been awhile."  
" Dad? Is that you?"  
" Why yes. I heard you wanted to talk to me. Am i correct?"  
" Yeah. I need you to be a lawyer for me and Amu."  
" WHAT? Why?"  
" You know why. Don't play stupid old man."  
" Hey! Im not old. Im 42 and thats young."  
" Whatever you say. But i really do need you to be a lawyer."  
" Sure. When?" Well that was easy.  
" In two weeks i'll text you the deets. But i need your number."  
" Oh sure." We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes.

End Of Flashback

I walk into Amu's room again. And when i get there i couldn't believe what i saw.  
" Am-Amu?" I ask.

Paws: CLIFF HANGER! IM SO EVIL!

Amu: You totally are.

Ikuto: What the HELL! She wakes up and BOOM CLIFF HANGER! F U PAWS!

Paws: So mean. *crys* I guess no spoilers...

Amu: He didn't mean it. Right Ikuto? *glares at Ikuto*

Ikuto: Oh i mean it! After what happened with Night and everyone else im done!

Paws: NO amuto scene then.

Ikuto: Fine im sorry.

Amu: Hug her now!

Ikuto: Fine. *hugs Paws*

Paws: Thank you. JUICY CHAPTER 6! R&R PLZZ AND THANK YOU 600 READERS!


	6. Chapter 6 New Beginning

**Paws: Well who hates me for the cliff hanger?**

Ikuto: Everyone!

Amu: Not everyone. Just some. If they did hate you then they would've put harsh and mean reviews.

Paws: Thank You for not putting mean reviews. I just really wanted to do a cliffhanger. Oh yeah. We have a new guest. Her name is Night. Everyone have a great welcoming for Night!

Night: Thank You! I'm the author of "Left". Its another Amuto story. Paws is a huge fan of this story, aren't you Paws?

Paws: Yes! I'm a huge fan of "Left" I fell in love with the story right away. Please keep on writing.

Night: Don't worry. Chapter 26 will come out soon. Can i do the DISCLAIMER!

Paws: Go ahead.

Night: Paws doesn't own SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ENJOY PEOPLES!

Chapter 6  
New Beginning...

Amu's POV

All i saw was darkness...no light...i felt cold at times...sometimes warm. I felt something grip me...i was so scared. I also heard someone yell and cry...it made me scared. Is this how it feels to be dead? Or am i alive? Whatever it is...im terrified. Someone please help me...if theres anyone out there... ?

I fluttered my eyes open...no ones near. Where am i? Why am i here? I sit up and strech my arms. I look down at my body i see patient clothes. Where am i and why am i wearing these clothes? ….. Now i remember. I was trying to save Ami, but i was knocked down. I looked at Ami one last time, and she looked lifeless and dead... Wheres AMI! I need to find her. I promised her i would keep her safe. Where can she be? Did she die? Was she with my parents? WAIT! Wheres Ikuto? Ami can't be with my parents because they would never bring me to a hospital. Never.

I hear my door opening. I don't mind. It could just be the doctor coming to check on me. Until i hear someone stammer my name.

" Am-Amu?" The voice was familiar...Ikuto? I turn around to see Ikuto standing inside my room. With a confused/suprised face on.

" Ik-Ikuto?" I ask. Before i know it i was engulfed in a bear hug. Then i feel wetness on my shoulders...tears? " Ikuto. Are you crying?" I ask.

" N-no!" He says and lets go of me. For some reason i wanted him to keep on hugging me.

" Why am i here Ikuto? And wheres Ami?"

" Oh...umm...you were knocked out cold by your father...i took Ami and you here...and Ami...umm..." Okay now Ikuto is starting to worry me.

" Ikuto. Where is my little sister. I'm her Onii-chan. I have a right to know."

" Ami has brain damage, vagina infection, and...umm...cancer. I'm sorry..." My baby sister has cancer! This is some sick joke Ikuto is playing on me.

" Ikuto. Stop playing games. Where. Is. My. Sister." I through my gritting teeth.

" Im not playing any game Amu...she has all those things." He then looked at the plain white floor. But before he did, i swear i saw a tear escape his eye.

" Ikuto. I want to see her. She has to be here. I also want to talk to the doctor. I swear im going to kill my parents soon. For doing this to her and me. I ca-can't believe this." I then break down into tears. Ikuto sees me crying and quickly he scurries to my side. He picks me up and sets me on his lap. I cry into his chest for what seems like forever, but it can just be five minutes.

" Its okay...its okay Amu..." He whispers in my ear. He starts to rub my back in circular motion.

" I-Ikuto...why...wh-why did they d-do this to me and Ami? Why? We were always good girls. W-we always li-listened. We tr-tried to be perfect. But its impossible for us."

" They were just stupid thats why. Don't think about them. They're not worth your time. When the doctor comes in we'll talk to them and then visit Ami. Okay?"

" Yeah...i guess."

" Okay. For now i want you to lie down and relax. I'll get the doctor."

" Okay..." Was all i said. Ikuto set me down on the bed again and stood up. When i saw his shirt i saw a huge wet stain. Did i really cry that much? " Umm...Ikuto...your shirt." He looks down at his shirt and had suprised expression on his face.

" Its okay Amu. I can just wash it. Plus i have a jacket don't worry." He walks to the chair that was near my bed and there was a black zip-up hoodie. He kissed my cheek and told me he would be right back. I hope he does come back soon, because i really do want to see Ami right now.

Ikuto's POV

I can't believe Amu is finally awake. When i left the room i quickly went to search for the doctor. I needed him to get here quickly. Amu really wants to see her. Im just glad she's finally awake. I can't wait to see her smile. That smile that'll brighten my day again. I go to the receptionest. I ask her if she seen Dr. Katsumi. When she was about the answer i hear my name being called. I quickly turned around and saw Saya, Tadase, Kukai, and Utau. Oh shit...  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" I shouted. People turned around and started to stare at me. I quickly walked up to them.  
" We came to see why you were at the hospital." Saya said before tackling me in a hug. I quickly pried her off of me.  
" I told you not to worry about me. How did you find out i was here?" I ask.  
" Saya put a GPS chip in your phone. So we followed it." Kukai says.  
" You fuckin put what in my phone!" I threw my phone on the floor and smashed it with my foot. I keep doing this until its in pieces  
" Why did you do that Ikuto!" Utau shouted at me.  
" I don't want my girlfriend fuckin know where i am everytime. Thats fuckin stalkerish. Don't you think?" I say.  
" He has a point. I would like a girlfriend that trusts me." Tadase says.  
" I'm sorry Ikuto. I really am." Saya says. But i just ignore her.  
" Just forget it. I'm looking for someone right now. Excuse me." I turn away from them and go back to the receptionest. But someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.  
" Why are you here, Ikuto?" Saya asks.  
" Im here for an old friend...and her sister." I pulled my arm back and walked away. Of course they would follow me. I pretend i don't know and keep on walking to Amu's room instead.  
I open the white door and walk in.  
" Amu, Im back. But we have company." Amu was still in her bed, her back to me.  
" Okay. Where's the doctor? I want to see Amu now. Im tired of just sitting down." Her back was still to me. I walk to the side she's facing and crouched down so we were eye level.  
" Umm...i didn't find him. But he should be here soon. Its like 12:42, he should be here by one to check on you. But i have my friends for you here to meet."  
" I have no friends." She says bluntly.  
" Im your friend."  
" No. You're just helping me out. You weren't there for me for three years. You used to be my friend. I can't feel friendship anymore. Or...nevermind." What im not her friend?!  
" Amu. What happened at your house. You were all happy and excited to get away from your family, you even started to cry. What happened to my old Amu?"  
" She died."  
" No. She's right here in front of me."  
" No. Her parents did this to her. She lost all her feelings, but three."  
" What are they?"  
" Sorrow. For all the times they made me cry. Anger. For all the times they messed with my heart and mind. Pain. Every time they tortured me." She said all that with a blank expression. Her face and eyes were unreadable.  
" Are...you sure thats all the feelings you have?"  
" Yes."  
" So no love, happiness, joy?"  
" I used to. Not now or ever again i'll feel those feelings again. To many things happened to me already. I don't want to be hurt again...or ever again." She can't feel love. Now that hurt a lot. My heart shattered a little, even though thats not physically possible.  
" I promise you i can change that. Amu. I was your friend and im going to be your friend again. No matter what."  
" I can't change what you set your mind to. But try all you want and we'll see."  
" Amu, do want to meet a couple of my friends?"  
" Whatever."

Amu's POV

I thought i loved Ikuto, or i think i do. But im not sure anymore. I don't remember what feels like. Not at all. And happiness and joy; i have no idea what that feels like. After you went through so much pain, you dont know what all the positive things feel like anymore. Its like a dead light bulb. Its all dead and useless. It takes someone to change that light bulb to be in the light again. I think Ikuto will be that someone...  
I sat up straight, and turned to face the other...friends. I see two girls and two boys. One of the girls has Light brown hair that's shoulder length. She has shorts with a white shoulder off shirt, that says 'Hate Me' in black letters. She also has black wedges. Ikuto points to her and says, " Thats Saya, my...umm...girlfriend." Now that hurt a little. I knew he had a girlfriend. Like i said i can't feel love or any other positive things.  
" Yeah im his girlfriend." She says with venom. She acts like she owns him.  
The boy next to her has brown hair thats similar to Ikuto's. He has on a black long sleeve shirt that says 'Obey' in white letters. He also has blue jeans and black vans. Ikuto points to him and says, " Thats Kukai. He's one of my best friends." The boy smiles at me. He has a nice smile, i couldn't help but smile back.  
" Yeah. Im Kukai. I like your hair, it reminds me of your blush." When he said that i couldn't help but, blush. He seems sweet. From the corner of my eye i could see Ikuto glare at him. But i think Kukai didn't notice.  
The other girl had beautiful hair. Her blonde hair looked silky and soft; it went up to her hips. She had black jeans and a pink halter top. She had pink wedges on too. Ikuto pointed to her and said, " Thats Utau. You remember her right? She's my sister." Yes i remember her, so i simply nodded.  
The last person there was a bieber haired blonde. He had a sweet face and a charming smile. He was wearing a striped white and blue hoody with a white undershirt. He had black jeans and white vans. He looked like he was blushing. Ikuto pointed to him and said, " He's Tadase. He's also one of my close friends."  
" Everyone this is Amu Hinamori. Amu would you like to say something?" Ikuto said.  
" Hai. My name is Amu Hinamori. I dont want to be any of your friends. I just want to leave and see my sister. When i see her, im going to leave this hospital and go home. I will pick up my money and start a new life for my sister and i. Now Kukai, can you please call a nurse in here." I say. Everyone stares at me open mouthed. Mostly Ikuto, he just can't stop staring at me. Kukai does what i say and i just simply get up and grab my clothes that are on the counter, with my blanket wrapped around me of course.  
I walk into the bathroom to change. I don't care if they feel offense from my statement. Its the truth. I don't want to be near anyone again, they might hurt me more...

Ikuto's POV

What! The! Hell! Why did Amu say that? Yeah we were going to help her, but whats wrong with that? Thats what friends do. She said you guys weren't friends. None of them are. She doesn't want to trust anyone or anything anymore. Can't you see that? My conscience screamed at me. Well we can be friends. But why can't she trust anyone anymore? You BAKA! She's been through a lot. When you left...she had no friends. She was alone and had to take care of herself and her little sister. You know that she would risk her life for her...she almost did that. Watch her. Protect her. Love her. Show her emotions no one showed her before, in a long time. My conscience said. Well i should listen to him, he sounds wise.  
He's right. I wasn't there for her, for three years. She really needed me in that time. She was still young...she had to grow up so fast. She did things no girl her age should've went through. It must've been horrible for Ami. No Mama or Papa to show her love everyday, but hate and pain. Thats all she grew up with. But at least she had a brave Onii-chan. I will have to change Amu's views of life. I really do.

Amu's POV

I came out wearing blue jean shorts, white tanktop and a light blue hoody. I had white converse to finish it off. I looked okay, but no more shirts. I need to wear more hoodies to cover all the scars...  
Everyone just stared at me. Like i was a sexy model or something. I know i don't look like a model not even close. I was ugly, stupid, and i have no heart.  
Tadase came up to me and held my hand. I looked at our intwined fingers, then back to his face. I see him blushing. Then i felt some heat go to my cheeks. I can not be blushing right now. Im supposed to hate these people. I let go his hand and walk outside. I walk up to the nearest desk.  
The lady has black short hair. She looked really pale, as if she seen a ghost. On the tag, of her pink nurse outfit, it read 'Suki'.  
" Hello. Im Hinamori Amu, and i would be checking out. I would also be checking out my little sister Hinamori Amu. I just woke up from a coma, about fifteen to twenty minutes ago." Ms. Suki started to type some things into the computer.  
" Aww. Ms. Hinamori. I can not check either of you guys out. Im sorry. I need permission from both of the doctors. Dr. Katsumi and Dr. Rie. Until i have there permission you two can not leave." She says.  
" Hai. Thank you. May you please send both of the doctors to my room please? I would like to talk to them."  
" I will Now please wait in your room. They should be there soon."  
" Hai."  
I walk back to my room. I open the door and sit back down on my bed. Everyone is quiet. Its kind of uncomfortable. So i turn on the tv and watch the news.  
It takes about seven minutes for the doctors to come in my room.  
" Ms. Hinamori-san you called us?" Mr. Katsumi asks.  
" Hai. I would like to take my sister and i out of this hospital."  
" Who's your sister?" Mrs. Rie asks.  
" Hinamori Ami. I know you are her doctor."  
" Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto asks. I turn around to face him.  
" I already explained. Im leaving. Im starting a new, safer life for Ami and I."  
" Why not live with us?"  
" No."  
" Why not?"  
" I can't trust anyone right now. I need time. I have enough for a motel and food. I can live. Ami will survive too."  
" Ms. Hinamori. Your sister can't leave yet. She's not doing fine. Shes not breathing properly, and the cancer is getting worst. I need her to stay here. She can't be anywhere." Mrs. Rie says.  
" Let me see her alone. Now." I say, ending the conversation with Ikuto.  
" Okay." Mrs. Rie says.  
" Amu, do you want me to go with you?" Ikuto asks.  
" Did i stutter? No. I want to go alone."  
" Okay..."  
I followed Mrs. Rie out to Ami's room. When i enter i couldn't believe what i saw. I saw Ami covered with needles and tubes everywhere. She looke pale, like shes going to die any second now.  
" Ms. Hinamori-san, please be careful. Ami is not in great condition right now."  
" Hai. Thank you" She nods and then leaves.  
I walk up to Ami's bed slowly. I was so scared. She looked so fragile and so sick. It made my heart break. When i get to the bed i get on my knees and pray.  
" God, if you're listening, can you please, please help my sister. Im always praying to you. I always ask for your help every night, just to stop the pain i felt. I know you tried your best, i know you really care, but right now i need you with me. My sister Ami, looks like she's going to die any second now. I just have one thing to ask you. One thing. Stop the pain for her. End the suffering. I already know she rather be dead right now then be alive. But let me say my last words to her before you take her into your kingdom. Amen."  
I take my sister's hand and cup with both of mine. She opens up her eyes and looks at me.  
" Ami...it me Onii-chan." I say. She smiles at me and starts to cry. I quickly wipe away her tears. " Ami i l-love you. Please don't cry. Im right here." Then i feel myself crying.  
" Then you can't cry Amu-chan. I love you too. You were asleep a really long time you know." I giggle a little.  
" I'm sorry Ami. Im sorry that i wasn't able to keep your promise."  
" Its okay. You tried your best. I just have one more promise i want you to keep."  
" Whats that Ami?"  
" End the pain. End all the pain Mama and Papa caused me. Promise me."  
" Thats what i asked God to do for you. He should end it soon. I just wanted to spend a while longer with my little, baby, favorite sister. I love you Ami. I really do. You will always be with me. And im sorry that you went through everything."  
" Its okay Amu-chan. Don't beat yourself up over this. Its not your fault. Its theirs. I love you Onii-chan, but its time for me to go. I love you..." Her voice started to fade out. And i started to cry.  
" I love you too baby sister...you too." I say my last words to my little sister and i kiss her goodbye. I call the nurse and i tell her the news. She says 'sorry for your lost'. I say thank you.  
I walk back to my room. I see everyone still there. Saya sitting next to Ikuto. Kukai talking to Tadase and Utau.  
" Ami isn't suffering anymore." Is say. " Can i live with you Ikuto? Im sorry for the way i acted. Please forgive me." I say. I feel tears coming down my cheeks.  
" Amu." Ikuto comes to me and hugs me tight. I cry harder. " What happened to Ami?"  
" She's ….gone...no more...pain..." He grips me tighter.  
" You can live with us. This is a new life. With a new beginning." He whispers. I just cried into his arms thinking about Ami...my little sister.

Paws: Sorry. Ami died. But she didn't want to suffer anymore. So im sorry readers.

Amu: My little sister died...*crys*

Ikuto: Its okay Amu...its okay...* comforts Amu*

Night: Poor Ami...what will happen now?

Paws: Court is coming up. Aruto will come see them.

Night: Thanks for the sneak peak!

Paws: Just want to cheer up the readers. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME MORE TO COME!

Night: Please review your opinions. BYYEE! BTW:Paws is very very sorry readers.


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets From the Past

**Paws: Im sorry readers for chapter 6...we need drama and well this chapter will be a good one. I can promise you that.**

Night: Oh yeah. We're trying something new. Who ever can write the longest, and best review they can offer, about chapters 1-7, they get something AWESOME! Only people who have accounts though.

Paws: Sorry Night you can't join the fun...

Night: WHAT!? WHY NOT?!

Paws: Well you already...are close...so well i'll tell you later.

Ikuto: The review has to be AWESOME! AS AWESOME AS ME!

Amu: *cough**cough*You're not awesome*cough**cough*

Ikuto: What was that Amu? *raises eyebrow*

Amu: Nothing...*whistles*

Ikuto: Okayy...

Paws: Can you do the disclaimer Night? Please.

Night: Yeah yeah. DISCLAIMER! PAWS DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Enjoy Peoples!

Chapter 7

**Secrets From The Past...**

**Amu's POV**

****I'm tired from all the crying. I feel like my body ran out of fluids. I miss being an Onee-chan...i miss Ami. I loved her, she was my only true _ Ikuto is your friend. He even_ _it himself._ My conscience said. No he used to be my friend. Not anymore. He left when i needed a friend the most. How do i know he won't leave me again? _He said he_ _was going to make you feel positive feelings again. He might even succeed. Amu, you need to learn to trust again_. No. No more trusting. When Ami was born my whole life turned into a living hell. My parents said i could trust them, and look what they did. They left scars on me. Physically and sexually. So no more trusting for me.

We were driving to Ikuto's house. Or i mean, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, and Ikuto's home. Turns out they all lived together, because they didn't want to stay with their parents. I wonder why. I have a reason why i don't want to live with them. I wonder what their story is?  
We arrived at the house. If i had to describe the house with one word, it would be, HUGE! They live in a mansion. How can they even afford that? They don't have parents, its just four kids. The house was white and had a black roof. It had two garages, and a black door. In the front lawn, they had a marble mermaid fountain. The water was coming from all sides around her. They had lovely roses and tulips surrounding it. The path was stone rocks.  
We entered the hou-mansion, let me tell you, it was nice and fancy. It had stainless white marble floors and a black staircase. They had pictures of them everywhere. There was a black leather couch, with two smaller ones similar near it. There also was a huge flatscreen tv. About a ninety to one-hundred inches. Next to one of the smaller couches was a navy blue lamp and a book sitting near it. On the stairs was a velvet red carpet.  
" Tadase, can you show Amu her room please Oh yeah, can you also show her around. Thanks." Ikuto says.  
" Yeah." Tadase says and we walk up stairs. When we were out of earshot Tadase asks me something that caught me off guard.  
" Do you like Ikuto?"  
" Wh-what why." I say trying to stop the heat rising up to my cheeks.  
" Just wondering." He opens a purple door. " This is Utau's room. I woudn't go in there without permission if i were you." I just nodded and he shuts the door. We keep walking down the hall and we come to another stop. We stood in front of a green door. Tadase opens it. " This is Kukai's room. Same rules apply." I gave him my same answer.  
" Tadase what was your first appression on me?" I ask.  
" Well, i thought you were cute." He says and we both start to blush.  
" Well i think you're quiet cute yourself." I say.  
" Thank you. Ahh were here." We were standing in front of a pink door. It had my name written on it in white. I opened the door and to my suprise it was HUGE!  
There was white walls and a lovely, huge, pink bed. The post of the bed was made of maple wood and had beautiful pink flowers decorated on it. On top of the bed were pink sheets and tons and tons of white pillows. They looked so soft. There was a flat screen tv and a baby blue dresser. Next to the dresser was a full body length mirror with oak wood frame. The closet was bare though. I hope we can go shopping soon. On the dresser was Ami's favorite toy...her Sailor Moon... The doll i got her for her fifth birthday...I miss her.  
Ami would've loved the room. She would run up to the bed and start jumping on it. I would follow in suit and we would jump together on the bed laughing and smiling. Something we didn't do a lot...No. The past will not haunt me. I will remember Ami, i would never ever forget her. She will always be in my heart. I will always be her onee-chan. No one can replace me. I need to live for her. She wants me to be happy. She wants me to live for her, and thats what im going to do. I made a promise and im going to keep it. Nothing will break this last promise i made to my baby sister.  
I didn't notice i was crying until i felt someone envelope me in a hug. I looked up to see Tadase's magenta colored eyes. He started to rub my back, the way Ikuto did to me. He started to say soothing words in my ear. I started to calm down a bit. I relaxed in his arms.  
" Are you okay Hinamori-san?" He asks.  
" Yes..." I said closing my eyes. I tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. I was really tired from all the crying. Before i knew it, Tadase picked me up bridal style and set me on my huge bed. He got a blanket from one of the drawers in the dresser, and tucked me in. He lightly kissed me on the forehead.  
" Good night Amu...Sweet dreams..." He says. Before i knew it, i was in gulfed in darkness.****

Tadase's POV

  
Amu fell asleep...almost in my arms. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked like a princess waiting for her prince to save her. I wonder if i can be her prince?  
I go downstairs when i know Amu is fast asleep. I see everyone in the kitchen with a serious expression on their face. Whats going on?  
" Hey. Umm...Amu is fast asleep in her room. Just to let you know." I say. There was a bad auroa around them...i didn't like it.  
" Tadase." Utau says. " They're coming for her." What does she mean?  
" What do you mean Utau?"  
" Her parents are on there way here."  
" Thats a lie. How would they know that she was here?"  
" Her parents went to the hospital...they asked for Ami and Amu. The lady explained to them on what happened to Ami, and they asked for information on Amu. They called us...and they got are address already. Stupid nurse." 'Ikuto says.  
" When will they be here?" I ask.  
" Soon." They say in unsion.  
" Ikuto stay with Amu when they get here. Kukai stay downstairs with Utau and I." I say. They're not going to hurt the princess ever again. Even if im not her prince.  
" Okay, i'm going up right now. She's sleeping right?" Ikuto asks me.  
" Yeah. She's fast asleep."  
" Okay." Ikuto gets up from his seat and goes to Amu's room.****

Ikuto's POV

When i open Amu's door i couldn't believe how quiet it felt. There was a depressing auroa around her. I looked around Amu's room. When i look into her closet i couldn't believe how bare it was. Note to self: Go shopping with Amu for clothes. I walk over to Amu's bed side. She looked wonderful. Her silky, shiny pink hair were down her sides. Her sweet, pink lips, the lips i once kissed, when we were little. I remember the day i stole her first kiss...well by accident.****

Flashback

_The winter was freezing cold. There was snow covered everything: cars, roofs, lawns, and more. I loved how everything looked. It was fantastic, majestic, wonderful site. There was kids running around trying to dodge snowballs. Some were making snowmen and snow angels. But there was one girl i had my sights on. Amu Hinamori. _  
_She looked beautiful in her pink pea coat. With a sky blue scarf that hugged her neck, to protect her from the Winter cold. She was with Utau, making a snowman. The snowman was small, about three feet high. Amu was about to place a the carrot for the nose, until i snatched from her hand._  
_"Ikuto! No fair! Give it back!" She yelled trying to catch up to me._  
_" You have to catch me first!" I shouted back._  
_We ran around the house about fifty times. Hey im exaggerating. I ran inside and stopped at the hallway. Amu looked at me a little confused, but she didn't hesitate. She lunged at me and we fell. Amu was on top of me with both of her hands on the side of my head. My hands were supporting her back. We heard footsteps and we saw my mom holding a mistletoe over our heads._  
_" Aww. You guys are under the mistletoe! You know what that means Ikuto." She says._  
_I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Amu was already blushing a mad red. I moved my head forward and planted a kiss on her pink lips. Her eyes widened in shock. I pulled back after about five seconds, but hey who's counting?_  
_" Aww my little boy got his first kiss with Amu. So cute!" My mother squealed in happiness._  
_" Moomm" I groaned._

**End Of Flashback**

**Ikuto's POV**

Well okay then, it was my mom's fault. Im guessing she planned the whole thing. Okay that was a lie. I told her to do it. She was hesitant at first, but she finally budged. She was so happy that Amu was my first kiss. She said that we had a special bond between us. Nonsense i know right. But i don't know why, but i do feel like there's a special bond between us, but i just don't know.

I hear a screech outside. Its time, they're here. I hear a loud thump, wow they can slam a door hard. Amu i will protect you...i promise.

**Kukai's POV**

We hear them coming. Someone pounds on the door. I swear if that person kept on doing that i know for sure that the door would come down.

" Who is it?" Tadase asks.

" Open the door! We want our daughter!" A man says. Must be her Dad.

" Sorry sir. Can't do that." Utau says in a sweet voice.

" We're going to call the cops. I'll tell them that you kidnapped her, and that you killed her little sister." The woman says. Must be her mom.

" Miss. You can't do that. You guys killed her sister, and we didn't kidnap her. We saved her." I say.

" Fuck You! You didn't do shit. You don't know how they were. What they did." Mr. Hinamori says.

" Lies." I say.

****

Ikuto's POV

I can hear them shout from up here. I'm surprised that Amu didn't wake up yet. Until she heard her Dad say 'Fuck You'.  
" Where am i? Ikuto?" She says.  
" Amu relax. Your parents are here." I say calmly.  
" I need to go. Before...nevermind." She shakes her head and gets out of the blankets.  
" No Amu, lie down. We'll handle it." I say. She shakes her head no.  
" No Ikuto. You don't understand. Trust me. I can handle this. I dont want you guys to get hurt." She gets off the bed, and i follow.  
" Amu, don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
" You don't understand."  
" What do you mean i don't understand? I know for sure that they'll hurt you."  
" Thats not it. I promise i'll be back. Don't worry. Now where are they?"  
" Im not telling you."  
" Ugh. Fine. I'll look for them on my own. Bye Ikuto." She walks over to the door. But i grab her by the wrist before she turns the knob. " Ikuto, let go. I need to do this." She says.  
" No Amu. Im not letting go. Ever."  
" I promise i'll come back. I need to do this." She leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. I was surprised, again. I loosen my grip on her and she pulls back. She opens the door and runs down the hall to her evil parents. I follow in suit.****

Amu's POV

I ran down the hall and went down the stairs. I can hear Ikuto's footsteps and shouts for me to come back. But i can't. Something will happen if i don't do this. Someone will die. No more deaths. I'll protect this person...for Ikuto and Utau. I promised her. Souko...they won't hurt you.****

Flashback

_I hear Mama and Papa coming up the stairs...they want to hurt me even more. Why am i here? Why do i suffer? Does God hate me? No, he doesn't hate me. He loves me. I just know it._  
_My door swings open, with a loud thud when it hits the wall. Suffering time starts now._  
_" Amu dear, how are you?" Mama says, with fake sweetness._  
_" Okay Mama..." I say quietly._  
_" Okay then. Honey bring her in." Mama says. Papa comes in with...Mrs. Tsukiyomi...Ikuto's mom. Her screams were muffled by a towel, her hands were bound behind her back._  
_" Mama, Papa, why did you do this? She shouldn't be here!" I shout. Mrs. Tsukiyomi looks at me and tries to scream. " Just don't hurt her. Hurt me instead. I won't resist. I promise." I say looking down at the wooden floor. Imagining how it would look covered with my blood. But then Mama says something that catches my attention._  
_" No. No one knows she's here. They think she died in a real airplane crash. Which really happened, with a little help from some friends. So before she entered the plane we kidnapped her. Then we took a seperat plane and flew to Japan then." Mama says with a wicked smile._  
_" Why?!" I screamed. My Mama flinched at the sudden outburst, but regained herself quickly._  
_" What do you mean, 'what'. I did this because you've been a bad child!"_  
_" I have? Since when? Im always good for you guys, but you guys rather hit me everyday. Thats messed up right there. I can't believe you would blame your ten year old daughter for such a thing. You disgust me!" I spat. My Papa leaned forward and slapped me. I fell to the floor holding my cheek._  
_" Don't talk to your parents like that!" My Papa shouted._  
_" Sorry Papa..."_  
_" Now we'll hurt her if you misbehave. She'll be somewhere around the house, where you can't find her. If you ever run away or do something bad she'll get hurt. Don't worry, we'll feed her and give her lots and lots of water. She'll be living. Unless you do something stupid, she'll die." Mama says with venom._  
_" Yes Mama...i won't misbehave."_  
_" Good." Mama dragged her out of the room by her hair. You see the tears overflowing from her eyes. I mouthed ' I'm sorry.' to her. And then she's gone. Papa hurt me a lot that day...so much pain...more scars were added on to my soul...__****_

End Of Flashback  
Amu's POV

When i got down the stairs everyone looked at me in shock. I hear Papa pounding on the door.  
" Im sorry..." I say to them. Ikuto just got down and looked at me in shock.  
" Why are you sorry?" Ikuto asks.  
" I know...where your mom is." I say looking at the white floor.  
" What do you mean? She died in an airplane crash." Utau says.  
" No. She's alive...well not for long...i need to go." I say. I walk to the door, but Ikuto stops me.  
" Amu, where is my mom." He says sternly.  
" I can't say...or she dies." I whisper.  
" Im coming with you."  
" No. Now let me leave. I promise i'll come back. I won't let them hurt her."  
" Amu, if you leave, there's no coming back." Kukai says.  
" I know...but im leaving. Its my choice."  
" Amu, let me go. I don't want you hurt again."  
" Its been three weeks. I can go. I-im leaving. No one is stopping me. Its my life." I got out of Ikuto's hold and opened the door.  
" Amu! Why did you leave. You know the consenquences!" My Papa shouts.  
" Sorry Papa..."  
" Lets go. You're in for it when we get home." Mama says.  
" Yes...is she dead?" Mama gives off a wicked smile.  
" Almost, my dear."  
I turn around to face them.  
" Good bye. Gomen Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Tadase." I walk past my parents and head to the car. Thats when i hear my Mama scream._****_

Paws: CLIFF HANGER! *Evil Laugh*

Amu: Really? Again?

Paws: Yes!

Ikuto: When does chapter 8 come out?

Paws: SOON!

Ikuto and Amu: Better be tomorrow.

Night: But i wanted 'No Cliff Hanger'

Paws: I told you. Majority wins! And five people beat you guys.

Night: Ugh! They are so dead! Who are they!?

Paws: Can't say. But you know what to do.

Night: PLEASE R&R

Everyone: BYEE


	8. Chapter 8 Part Two: Secrets of the Past

**Paws: Well remember the little contest we had?**

Night: Yeah. The one i wasn't able to join?

Paws: Sorry about that, but yeah.

Ikuto: What about it? It was a stupid contest anyways.

Paws: No it wasn't! Shut up!

Ikuto: Whatever.

Paws: So like i was saying. The winner is *drum roll* Burakkurozu-Black Rose! Here is her review...

Hmm write the longest review you have eh? Okay, but I might do this wrong... My (long) review:  
Haha, when I first found the story, I was like, "Ooh, this looks interesting, child abuse, Amu, Ikuto... :D" I read it and was how they say 'so absorbed in reading, I didn't notice the table I walked towards and banged my knee.' Yes, I read fanfics on a mobile device. Anyways, I was thinking, (Chap 1) 'oh my god what happened to Ami' when she was in the closet. If I was Amu, I'd find some Nutella right now. Just kidding, if I was Amu then, I'd pretty much do what she did... It was really sweet how Amu got Ami that Sailor Moon toy. :3 Hehe, I freakin laughed so hard on the describing her parents part (heh, Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black...). My mind was yelling, 'Yah! Kick his a_ Amu!' And then she got unconscious and I was like, 'Oh, okay... IKUTO KICK HIS A_ HARDER!' And then 'Yay, to the hospital they go.'  
(Chap 2) Dang, I would've yelled "GET THE F_K OUT, WE GOT VICTIMS OF ATTACKS FROM DEMON SPAWN!" Sucks that Amu's arm got fractured. Sucks even moar that Ami got brain damage, er...ripped private part, private part infection (isn't it called S. or something? ._.), and FREAKIN CANCER. Eat some dark chocolate, I heard that helps. Wait, no that's for the heart...dangit. That's just some messed up sh_t.  
(Chap 3) Aww, Ami seems so happy. Nice to know that she has friends at school, but seems strange talking to your reflection... Five year olds are awesome, kickin dudes in the 'area'.  
(Chap 4) I started reading it and, "Utau, I know it's you. Shut the f_ck up." Mhm...perhaps she needs bacon. Bacon sometimes helps the messed up mind (for me anyways...). Hehe phone call mood changes, pissed, confused, sorta happy, sad, even more sad, angry and sad, sorry, and then happy. Is she on her- nevermind...  
(Chap 5) ...I was totally hoping Ami wouldn't die... Amu's such an awesome onee-chan, risking her life for her little sis. Oh yeah, I really don't like Saya. Santa Claus... Hm, what would happen if a crazy stalker called Ikuto? Creepy... Ooh... Lawyer? Aruto's gonna be a lawyer? Awesome. Hehe, Amu-chan is awake.  
(Chap 6) Hahaha Ikuto cryin... Anyways, yeah, Tadagay looks a lot like Bieber. Ah, such an awesome way to introduce yourself, saying that you won't be anyone's friend. I seriously almost cried when I read about Amu's final words to Ami. Good that she died happy though. :')  
(Chap 7)...Hey Ikuto, that's a nice house you got there...it'd be a shame if something...happened to it... Haha, kidding... My opinion, but I still hate Tadagay. Sorry if anyone likes the kid. ...Hehe, that's such a cute story, Ikuto made his mom help him get to kiss Amu. Wait...What. The. FAHK? Souko's alive! YESH. Haha, oh yeah:  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Hinamori,  
If you don't die in the next chapter, please rot in h_ll. Listen to Justin Bieber. Choke on bacon. Challenge Chuck Norris. Fall off a d_mn cliff. Get mauled to death by zombies. Listen to Justin Bieber. Wait I said that already...JUST DIE ABUSERS!  
Signed, Burakkurozu-Black Rose.  
Anyways, hoorah for Souko being alive. I must celebrate by enjoying some bacon. Here you go, if you want *hands le author a plate of internet bacon* (also for your friend, and Ikuto and Amu if you think they deserve it) Hah, Amu's freakin awesome. Love the story! I'm beginning to love cliffhangers... :3 Heh, screams... Anyways, loves teh chapter, loves teh story, update soon! :D Them b_st_rds best die a slow painful death...yeah, Justin Bieber would work.  
Sorry if review is too long, but hey, it's about chapters 1 through 7. :D Enjoy the Internet bacon. :)

Paws: So i loved the REVIEW! So today with us is Black Rose!

Black Rose: Thanks for having me! I loved your story.

Ikuto: It sucks.

Amu: Its depressing.

Night: I love the DRAMA!

Paws: Okay then. Black Rose want to do the disclaimer! This is dedicated to the winner Black Rose.

Blood Rose: Hell YEAH! Paws doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters! I WANT BACON!

Chapter 8  
Part 2: Secrets of the Past...

I lie down on a hospital bed, again. But why this time? Last time i was here, was because i was in a coma. But what happened. I looked around, i saw Kukai and Tadase sleeping on a couch. But where was Ikuto?  
Someone opens my ajar door. I saw who entered. It was Ikuto. He had a couple cuts on his face, and a buised right eye.  
" Morning Amu." He says.  
" What happened?" I ask. He walks over to the chair closest to my bed, and sits.  
" You don't remember?"  
" Wait...Hold on..." Now i remember...

**Flashback**  
**Kukai's POV**

_What the hell is she doing? Why is she giving up? I take a glance over to Tadase, he has a worried expression on his face. I wonder what he's thinking? I know one thing, Ikuto isn't happy about this. Not one bit. I see Utau leave the room and goes to the kitchen. It takes five minutes for her to come back. She's hiding something behind her back. What was she about to do?_

**Utau's POV**

_Okay, i know that im supposed to hate her, but my real competition is Saya. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Its really old and dull, well because we rarely cook. Only Mom did...thats why im doing this. I want to save her, and a tiny bit to save Amu. I know im so selfish and im such a bitch, bite me. I dont give a fuck. At least im helping her. I look at Ikuto...he's distracted by Amu. He just can't understand why shes leaving so easily. But i do. She's risking her life for our mom. She rather suffer than us. I like that. But im still doing this for my mom._  
_I walk outside following them stealthily. Her father is right behind Amu, while her mom is about three feet back. She'll be my first target. I stand behind her and plunge the knife in her back. She screams loudly. I muffled, the rest of her cry of agony, with my hand. She looks up at me, and her eyes widen in shock. To me, i can't believe i did this either._  
_Amu and her Dad turn around to see a sight they thought they would never see._

**Amu's POV**

_My mouth opened in shock. I wanted to scream, at the top of my lungs, but no sound came out. I saw Utau silent my Ma's screams of agony. The knife was still in her back. My Pa was about to run and help his wife, but Ikuto stopped him. Ikuto ran up to my Dad and knocked him to the ground. They were now beating eachother up. Ikuto got socked in the face, he spit out blood. I was about to break the two apart, but Kukai and Tadase held on to me._  
_" Kukai! Tadase! Let go of me! I need to help!"_  
_" No! They're helping you get away." Tadase said._  
_" I want to stay with them. Its my choice!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to stop and stare at me. Kulai and Tadase loosened my grip. Wrong move. I got out of their grasps and kicked both of them in the shin. " My choice. My life. Now let me do what i wanted to do." I say. Kukai and Tadase were now on the ground groaning in pain._  
_" Why do you want to go with them? Amu, they hurt you. Why would you want to go back with them?" Ikuto asked. I ignored him and looked at Utau._  
_" Take it out! Now!" I say with power. Utau doesn't move. " Utau, i swear if you don't take it out, i'll take it out for you. And stick it in that air head of yours." I say. She hesitates and does what i say._  
_" Amu answer me." Ikuto says. I turn to face him._  
_" Im sorry. But this is for me. I need to go now. Let go of him," I say._  
_" Amu, what are you doing!? Three weeks ago, you wanted to get out! Now you want to go back! They gave you a fractured arm! Your sister died!" I flinched at the last part._  
_" Ikuto. Stop." I say._  
_" No. Amu, listen to me. They killed her. You don't need to go." _  
_" Ikuto. She died. I know. Its life. Deal with it." I say with no emotion._  
_" You don't care if she died?" _  
_" I do. But if i stay, nothing good will come out of it. I must leave now."_  
_" Amu, don't go. We all care about you. But the two demon spawns your leaving with, hate you. They wouldn't even care if you died."_  
_" Ikuto. If you cared, where were you?"_  
_" I was here. With you."_  
_" LIES! I was in this whole shit load of a mess BY MY FUCKING SELF! No one was there but Ami. NO ONE. If you were my friend, where were you!?" I shouted. He flinced._  
_" Im sorry Amu. But i was in a rough time too. My Mom and Dad were gone. I had to take care of Utau. I didn't know what to do."_  
_" Ikuto, i know you had it rough, i did too. But right now, im leaving. Im going with my parents. But first to the hospital." I walked over to my Mom. I checked her pulse. Still breathing, but losing consciousness. I pick her up and carry her bridal style. She was heavy, but i managed. I walked passed everyone. Without taking a second glance back. I hear my Father's footsteps._  
_I open the honda car's door. I set her in the backseat. I find a sweated and i wrap the sweater around her wound. Until i know she'll be fine i close the door. My Dad was already in the car. He put the key in the ignition. _  
_I walk back to Ikuto and the others. My Dad was shouting at me to come back, but i ignored him. I helped Kukai and Tadase up._  
_" Good bye. But i'll be back. I promised you Ikuto, i will be back." I whisper. I hugged each of them good bye. They have no idea what i have up my sleeve._  
_" Amu, you're never coming back." Tadase whispers. I kiss him on the cheek. His eyes widen and he blushes. I leaned forward so my lips were near his ear._  
_" Trust me Tadase. You'll see me again. Soon." I whisper. I look back at Ikuto and Kukai. Ikuto was glaring at Tadase. Kukai was just staring at me. I walked over to Kukai. I kiss him on the nose. _  
_" Wait and see Kukai. Wait and see." I whisper. He blushes a light shade of pink._  
_I turn to face Ikuto, who was now glaring at Kukai. Kukai didn't notice, because he was still in a daze._  
_" Ikuto, stop glaring. I promised you. I will keep it. Just trust me. And don't follow me at all. No matter what don't. Find me at the closest park, i'll be there. Watch your sister for me, because i can see her glaring." I whisper to his ear. I leaned back and kiss him on the lips. It must've been my imagination, because i felt fireworks. His eyes widened in shock. And he started to turn red as a fire truck. He kissed me back. I leaned back on my heels._  
_" Remember. Good bye." I turned around and sprinted away. I saw my Dad. He looked pissed. But i didn't care. I ran as fast as i could. I ran past houses and houses, until i found the neighborhoods exit._

**Ikuto's POV**

_I couldn't believe it, but Amu kissed me. I swear i felt something spark between our lips. She broke the kiss._  
_" Remember. Goodbye." She says before she sprints away from us._  
_I grabbed Kukai's and Tadase's wrists before they took off. _  
_" Dude! What the Hell! Lets get her!" Tadase shouted._  
_" Distract her Dad. Thats important right now." I say. They look at her Dad's car and nod. We ran to the car. Kukai jumped on the hood. Tadase smashed a window. I, took the driver out. I beat the hell out of him, until i knew he was unconscious. Kukai opened the passenger side door and slid in. I sat in the driver's seat. While Tadase stayed with Utau. _  
_I drove the car to the nearest park._  
_" I'll be there soon Amu. Soon." I whisper._  
_We got to the nearest park, which was a mile or two away. I quickly parked the car. I ran out of the car and searched the park. I saw someone sitting on the swing at the swing set. (Ikuto: No the slide. No duh its the swing set. Paws: Shut up and read.) I walked up to the figure._  
_" Hey Ikuto. You found me." She says. Yup Amu._  
_" You told me where you were. Now lets go. "_  
_" Can't do that. Im hurt."_  
_" What do you mean?"_  
_" Im hurt. Good night Ikuto..." She falls off the swing and hits the ground._  
_" WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted. I quickly picked her up and carried her to the car. " Kukai! I found her! But we have a problem!" I shouted. Kukai quickly ran up to me. He started to bombare me with questions._  
_" I'll explain later. But we need to go to the hospital. Call Tadase and tell him to meet us there." I said._  
_" Sure." I sat in the passenger side, holding Amu in my arms. Kukai started the car and we were off._

**End Of Flashback**  
**Amu's POV**

I can't believe that happened. But what will happen now?  
" Where's my mom and dad?" I ask Ikuto.  
" In their own room. We told the nurse everything, again. I talked to the police already. But they need to talk to you too. And well i can't forget something." He scratches the back of his head.  
" What can you not forget?" I ask.  
" When you kissed me. I can't forget our kiss. Its stuck in my head."  
" Oh. Umm. Wel-" I was cut off with the door opening. Two police officers entered the room.  
" Ms. Hinamori. We have some questions to ask you." One of the officers ask. He was a little chubbier and shorter than the other.  
" Yes officer. I'll answer anything." I say. Now its time for everyone to know what i've been through. Now its time to speak up. Now is the time where justice will take place. Sorry Mom and Dad, but karma is going to be a huge bitch to you today.****

Paws: That was chapter 8! And yes another CLIFFHANGER! KILL ME!

Night: Why another cliffhanger?!

Paws: Because there was only like 3 reviews.

Black Rose: Ugh again?

Paws: Don't worry. You get something special.

Black Rose: YEAH!

Paws: Wheres Ikuto and Amu?

Night: They left. They're mad at the cliffhanger.

Paws: Oh...Black Rose. Thanks for being here. You know what to do.

Black Rose: R&R! BYE EVERYONE!


	9. Chapter 9 Again! Really?

**Paws: Well, Today theres no cliffhanger. People were threatening me with Justin Bieber. Now, everyone knows that i hate Justin Bieber, because of the first chapter. So i'll keep this going until its time to end. Night said she'll kick my ass if i do a cliffhanger.**

**Night: You got that right Paws. So no cliffhanger. Until i say so. Got it?**

**Paws: Yes... Now wheres everyone?**

**Night: There still gone. They're still mad from the last cliffhanger.**

**Paws: Ohhh...Do you want to the Disclaimer?**

**Night: Sure. DISCLAIMER! PAWS DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Ugh. Im going to lose my voice if i keep on screaming.**

**Paws: I'll do it next time. Enjoi!**

**Chapter 9**

**Again?! Really!?**

**Ikuto's POV**

What will happen to Amu now? Her parents better go to fucking prison for what they did. A little girl's soul went into heaven already. She left her only real family member behind. She was only six years . That just proves life can be short. Really short. I just hope she's happy up above. I know one thing though. Amu's angle is up above, watching her, protecting her. Ami, switched places with her onee-chan now. She'll be protecting her for now on, not the other way around.  
Now where's my mom? Amu didn't tell me yet. All i know is that her parents have something to do with this. _Mom i'll come for you soon. I promise you. You'll see your kids again_. I say in my head.  
_Amu. Amu. Amu_. I can't get her out of my head. She's just stuck there. Like a song on replay. You know that song "I Love You Like A Love Song" by. Selena Gomez? Well she's like that song to me. She's stuck on replay that won't go away, but in a good way. _That kiss_. That kiss, she gave me. It was magical. What i felt with her, i didn't feel with Saaya. Ever. There's something special about her. I know for sure, she'll be mine. I just hope, right now, she's okay.

**Amu's POV**

We were in a room A room with only white walls and black tiles on the floor. There was a grey table in the center, with two chairs on opposite side of each other. A man was sitting across from me. He said his name is Isao. In japanese that means honor; merit. He was a foot taller than me. He had black poofy hair, and a bushy moustache. He had a nice tan, so you can tell that he's foreign.  
" Ms. Hinamori, do you know why we called you here?" He asks.  
" Yes. So i can explain to you, what my parents did to my sister and I." I say calmly.  
" Okay then. It says here your sister died eight days ago. Am i correct?"  
" Yes."  
" What were the causes of her death?"  
" Beatings, every day and night. Sometimes starvation and from lack of water. Cancer. Sexually abused here and there. Brain damage. But the main thing, lack of love."  
" How old was your sister?" (he writes things down every time she responds)  
" Six."  
" How old are you?"  
" Sixteen."  
" She went through all this?"  
" Yes."  
" What about you?"  
" Same, but no Cancer and brain damage. I suffered from a two week coma and a fractured arm."  
" How long have this been going on?"  
" Ever since Ami came home. They started off with me first."  
" When did they start to abuse your little sister?"  
" Maybe when she was two or three."  
" Did you ever speak up?"  
" No."  
" Why?"  
" There were always consequences."  
" Where's Mrs. Tsukiyomi? Better known as Souko."  
" Home...Hiding. She's going to die soon. Send people to search my house. She's in terrible condition. She needs help." I say franticly. He nods. He picks up his walki-talki.  
" Send people to the Hinamori house. We have a hostage held captive. Repeat. Send people to the Hinamori House. We have a hostage held captive." He says. " Thank you Ms. Hinamori, this information will really help."  
" Your welcome. But may i ask a favor from you?"  
" Yes, anything."  
" I need help planning Ami's funeral. Im right now low on money."  
" Don't worry we'll take care of her funeral. All we need is for you to pick out what she likes."  
" Thank you." I stand up and walk over to him. I give him an affectionate hug. He hugs me back.  
" Im sorry for what you two went through. We'll find justice for you guys."  
" Thank you."  
" You may leave now."  
" Yes." I walk out the room. I stand outside the door. I inhale, and exhale. Now its time for us to find justice.  
I walk back to my room with my baby sister on my mind.

**_~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~_**

I open my hospital guest room's door. I see the three boys pacing back and forth. When they see me they stop and stare.  
" Im back." I say. They run over to me and squish me in a group hug. " Gu-guys i ca-can't bre-breath." I managed to say.  
" Sorry." They mumble in unison.  
" What happened?" Ikuto asked.  
" Just answering questions. They're looking for your mom."  
" Where was she?" He asks.  
" My house. Somewhere hidden." I say.  
" Can i talk to you privately Hinamori-san?" Tadase asks. I nod. We walk out the room with two glares following us.  
" What did you want to talk about?" I ask.  
" Us." He says.  
" Huh?"  
" Are you and Ikuto going out? You do know he has a girlfriend right?"  
" Yeah. That Saaya girl."  
" Then why did you kiss him?"  
" Well..umm...because i owed him."  
" What kind of payment was that?"  
" Well when we were little, Ikuto kissed me under the mistletoe. He embarrassed me in front of his mom. So i embarrassed him in front of his friends."  
" Oh. But do you have feelings for him?"  
" Well...im not sure exactly. Im not really comfortable talking about this at the moment. Is there anything else you like to ask?"  
" Um well where do we stand?"  
" Time. Just wait and see what time brings. If Kukai and Ikuto ask what you're asking then i'll say the same thing."  
" Well. How about we go out sometime or something?"  
" Tadase, you're cute. But my parents might go to jail, and my sister died. Im not looking for a relationship right at the very moment. Maybe when the right amount of time passed, i'll take your offer. But until then, i have to say no."  
" Its okay Hinamori-san. But is it okay if i call you Amu-chan?"  
" Just Amu."  
" Oh okay. Amu, i'll keep my offer open for you."  
" Thanks for understanding Tadase." I hug him and give him i light kiss on the cheek. He blushes. We walk back into the room.  
" Kukai. Ikuto. No dates. I already know that you were eavesdropping. So don't try to act normal." I say.  
" We were caught." Kukai says. Ikuto just nods.  
" Where's Utau?" I ask.  
" Home. She didn't want to come." Ikuto says. I nod and i sit down next to him. I set my head on his shoulder. " Why did you knock out?" He asks.  
" Lack of fluid." I say. He just nods. " Im going to sleep. Will you guys be here when i wake up?" I ask.  
" We're staying. I promise." Kukai and Ikuto say.  
" Thanks. Ikuto, can you lie down next to me when i sleep? I just need someone right now, and out of all three of you guys, i know you the best." I ask.  
" Sure." He says.  
I lie down on the bed and so does Ikuto. I snuggle into his chest, he puts an arm around me, i snuggle closer. He feels warm. Smells like an animal though. But i ignore it, and let his warmth and scent surround me. I instantly fall asleep with Ikuto. The last thought, that kept bugging me, was, _What happens now...?_

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu fell asleep. She smelt like strawberries and a hint of sweetness. It felt right for her to sleep under my arm. It felt like she was a missing puzzle piece for me. Ciche i know, but its the only thing that makes sense.  
" She looks peaceful." Tadase says.  
" Totally. But what would happen if Saay-" Kukai was cut off with the door opening.  
" What is she doing? Why are you guys cuddling?!" I look up to see Saaya. Shit.  
" Saaya. Its not what it looks like." I say.  
" Then what am i seeing Ikuto?" She says tapping her foot impatiently.  
" She wanted me to hold her when she was sleeping. She was still worried about everything. She just wanted to feel safe, for once in her life." I say.  
" She's asleep. Move."  
" Why?"  
" She won't know. She's sleeping."  
" She'll feel empty."  
" Let Kukai substitute for you. Now lets go."  
" Kukai, are you cool with this?" I ask.  
" I don't mind."  
" Okay. I'll move, and i want you to quickly move into my seat."  
" Sure." Kukai stands up and moves to my side of the bed. I get out of Amu's hold and got off the bed. I can't believe im doing this. Kukai quickly gets in the position i was in. When he put an arm around her, i let out a faint growl. Why was i growling? She's not my girlfriend, Saaya is. _You love her dude. Why can't you see it?_ My conscience said.  
I might or might not be in love with her. But if im in love with her, i can't. Because of Saaya and the age difference. _Fuck Saaya. Not that way by the way. But i mean forget her. And who cares about age anyways? Its love. Thats all you need to know._  
First age is very important. I can get arrested. Second, Saaya and i been dating for three months. If i break up with her, then she'll be heartbroken. I hate it to see a girl cry. _All is fair, love is war._ I guess i spaced out because Saaya was speaking to me.  
" -So yeah. What do you think?" She asks.  
" Umm..sorry. Can you repeat that please?"  
" Uggh. Fine. I was wondering if i can move in with you guys?"_ Move! In! Like a married couple!_ I said in my head.  
" Umm...I'll think about it." I say. She jumps and tackles me with a hug.  
" Yeah!"  
" Can you let go of me now. Now where were we supposed to go?" I ask while grabbing her hand, and walking out Amu's room.  
" To the park. Remember? For our date you promised."  
" Oh yeah. Sorry. I had a lot of things on my head lately. Sorry."  
" Its okay. Now lets go." She squeals.  
We head to the park, hand in hand. But it doesn't feel right. Its just off...  
**  
Kukai's POV**

I wonder how Amu is going to react when she wakes up and sees me and not Ikuto? What the hell was Ikuto spacing out about. He didn't even hear Saaya at all. Im glad they left though. Saaya can really be a huge pain sometimes. She has a really annoying voice. How can Ikuto stand her? Eh, not my business.  
I look down at Amu. Her head resting on my chest. Her long pink hair against her back. Her huge honeycomb colored eyes hiding under her eyelids. She look beautiful, and at peace. I feel like she's finally free. Im glad about that.  
Tadase is just chilling on the little couch and watching some cartoons. Seems like a kid, but can really act like an adult sometimes.  
I feel Amu stir and she starts to strech. I look down at her. She opens her lovely golden eyes and meets my gaze. Her eyes widen in shock. I move my arm.  
" Where's I-ikuto?" She says.  
" He left with Saaya. I think they went on a date or something." I say. She looks down for a moment and then looks back at me.  
" He left? Again?" She asks mostly to herself.  
" Hes coming back. Just like he said."  
" Okay...is it okay if i lie down here holding you?"  
" Yeah, but aren't you hungry or thirsty?" Just on cue, her stomach growled.  
" Yeah. But i don't want you to leave like Ikuto."  
" Don't worry. Tadase, can you get us some food and drinks?"  
" Sure. Any requests?" Tadase said. I looked down at Amu, she just shook her head.  
" Nope. Anything will do. Thanks." I said. Tadase gets up and leaves the room.  
Amu and i just layed there in silence, not counting the show Tadase was watching. Amu's head on my chest. My arm wrapped around her petite body. Her slow breathing and my fast heart beats. She was calm, but i wasn't. I never did this before.  
_Relax Kukai. Thats all you need to do. Relax. Relax. Breath in. Breath out. Inhale. Exhale._ My conscience said. I did what i was told. Turned out it did work!

**Amu's POV**

I can't believe Ikuto left me_ again._ He's so mean. I thought he was my _friend_ like he said He said he would be there when i woke up, but where is he? Oh yeah, on a date with Saaya. Great.  
I felt a bit comfortable lying down on Kukai. He was warm like Ikuto. But he smelled like cologne and sweat. I relaxed. It took about ten minutes for Tadase to come back with ham sandwiches and water. We ate our food in silence. Not awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. Thats how it was. The rest of the day. Silence, with a few conversations here and there. With Ikuto's promise, of being there for me when i woke up, still in my head the whole time...

**Amu and Ikuto: *Enter the room* What did we miss?**

**Paws: A nice chapter. No cliffies.**

**Night: I liked the chapter.**

**Paws: Thanks. I hope you guys are happy. I didn't do a cliffhanger. So i better get reviews!**

**Night: Please review. Or next chapter will have a little Spice! Or maybe another cliffhanger will happen! SO REVIEW!**

**Paws: Thanks for reading! R&R ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10 Even More Complicated

**Paws: I would like to thank everyone, for the 2,00 views! I really do appreciate it! So here is Chapter 10! Amu and Ikuto...are mad...at me...**

**Night: What did you do?**

Paws: Read and find out...

Night: DISCLAIMER! PAWS DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Enjoi Peoples

**Chapter 10**

**Can it Get Even More Complicated?**

Amu's POV

  
Ikuto didn't come back for another two or three hours. Kukai kept on trying to reassure me, so did Tadase. But the both knew that he wasn't coming back anytime soon, so they gave up when it was 9:45 PM. The doctor said i can return home, as long as i kept on drinking water, or any other fluid. Kukai drove us home, while Tadase sat in the passenger side, and i sat in te back. We've been driving for ten minutes in silence. We still had about five more miles to go.  
" Amu, are you okay? You've been quiet since we left the hospital." Kukai says in the rearview mirror.  
" Huh?" I say, with a confused look on my face.  
" You're like in your own little world. Are you sure you're okay?" Kukai says.  
" Oh, I'm fine. Really. I was just daydreaming, thats all." I say looking out of the window.  
" Do you want to get some fresh air? I know a lovely place where we can all take a nice walk." Tadase says.  
" You sound gay dude." Kukai says.  
" Shut up! I am not! Lets just go to the park. When i go there i can think and let all my problems leave me. Would you like to do that Amu?" Tadase says, now facing me.  
" Sure. I don't mind, only if you guys don't mind." I say.  
" Fine. But we have to get her some ice cream while we're there. I need some sugar inside of me." Kukai says.  
" If Ikuto was here, he would've made that sound perverted." Tadase says. Kukai punches him in the arm and points his head towards me. Tadase got the signal and shut his mouth. I just sat there and sighed.  
Why would Ikuto leave me, again. He said he was going to be there when i woke up. I guess he had important things to do with Saaya, than keep his promise to me.  
When we got to the park, Kukai opened my side of the door for me like a gentleman. Tadase just glared. Why does it seem, the boys in this household like me? Im not that pretty, im actually just normal looking. Nothing special, not counting my cotton candy pink hair. Which is natural by the way.  
The park was beautiful. Tadase was right, it does look like a place where you can just let all your problems go free. This park was different from the park i went to before i passed out. This park, was a place where you can relax and talk to your friends. In the middle of the park, was a lovely fountain. It looked like it was made of granite. (I forgot how the fountain looked. So this is my made up version) There was an angel holding a rose in the air. Her other hand had a letter type paper in the other. Her white, feathered wings were spread wide. Her eyes were wide open, as if the person she was giving the rose too, was above her. Her long hair, was flowing behind her and her feathered wings. She wore no shoes; she had one foot raised in the air, as if she was a ballerina. She was on the tip of her right foot, if she was real, she would fall. The water was springing out all around her. The moonlight glittered the water, it looked so romantic and beautiful. The wooden bench was unoccupied so i sat down between the two boys.  
" This place is beautiful." I whispered to the starry sky.  
" Sure is." Tadase says.  
" But not as beautiful as you, Amu." Kukai says looking at me. I blush a light shade of pink, Tadase just glares at him.  
" Thanks Kukai, but im not beautiful, not even pretty." I say looking at the ground. Tadase grabs my chin and makes me look at him in the eyes.  
" Don't say that Amu. You're beautiful. Who ever said the opposite must be stupid, or just blind. Amu, you are so beau-" Tadase was cut off, when Ikuto called my name.  
" Amu?" I turned to face Ikuto. My eyes widened in shock.  
" Ikuto?" I say standing up. " What are you doing here?"  
" I could ask you the same thing." He responds.  
" Where's Saaya?" Kukai asks.  
" Home. I walked her back, and i was just heading back to the hospital to see you guys."  
" Whatever. Now can you leave, you're blocking the beautiful view." I say with a bland tone.

" What the hell? You want me to leave? Why?" Ikuto asks.

" I just don't want to see you right now. Thats all." I say with the same tone. My facade coming again

" But at the hospital you wanted me there, even when you were sleeping. You asked me if i was going to be there when you woke up. I said yes..." Ikuto said, finally realising what he said.

" Someone understands. But whatever, its over. You lied so it doesn't matter. Im used to it anyways." I say.

" Im sorry Amu. Im really sorry."

" I told you it doesn't matter. Now excuse me. Im going to walk around for a bit, get some fresh air and think." I say while walking pass Ikuto.

" Want us to come Amu?" Kukai asks.

" Sure. Kukai you guys can come." I say still walking. I hear there goodbyes to Ikuto and there footsteps coming to me.

" Hey Amu! Wait!" Ikuto shouts and starts running after us. I stop and turned around to face him.

" What do you want Ikuto?" I ask with venom.

" We need to talk. Privately." He says with a serious tone.

" Why? What do we need to talk about?" I say with a clueless tone.

" I'll tell you when we're in privacy."

" Fine." I turn to face Tadase and Kukai. " I guess we can't walk together right now. But later, after Ikuto and i are done talking. I promise."

" Its fine. Just keep your promise." Tadase says.

" Yeah. We'll get some ice cream. Any requests.?" Kukai says.

" Umm...Strawberry. But don't you think its a little late for ice cream?" I ask.

" Every day. Every time. Is ice cream time!" Kukai shouts.

" Okay. Just dont shout, or i'll go deaf." I say.

" Sorry." Kukai mumbled. With that they said their goodbyes and left. Leaving Ikuto and I alone.

I walk back to the beautiful water fountain with Ikuto following. I sit down on the bench and look at the twinkling stars. The stars looked so beautiful in the dark sky. It reminded me of a black canvas with splattered white white paint. The moon was shining brightly. There were some clouds covering it, but it didnt stop the moon from shining brightly. We sat there in silence. With the outdoors music to our ears.

**Ikuto's POV**

  
I didnt know what to say. I was just speechless. When she was looking up to the sky, the moon light shined on her. Her light peach skin, looked like it shimmered in the light. Her strawberry colored hair shined in the light too. Her honey colored eyes sparkled in the light as well. She just looked majestic. I never looked at a girl like this before, not even Saaya. I finnaly broke the silence.  
" Amu, im sorry."  
" Okay you said that. Is that all you needed to say?" She asked still looking at the sky.  
" No."  
" Then what else? I dont have all day you know. I made Kukai and Tadase a promise. Something i know how to keep." She says to me this time.  
" I told you im sorry. I promised Saaya that we'll go on a date. She came and she made me leave."  
" Oh well if you put it like that, it changes everything. Not." She says in a bitter sarcastic way.  
" At least i left you there with Kukai. So you weren't alone when you slept." I regretted i even said those words. I didn't like the idea of him and Amu together.  
" Yes thank you. Kukai is sweet. The whole time he didn't leave me. He even left his arm around me. I didnt care. I think he likes me. Which i dont mind. He is sweet, hyper, nice, and he acts like a gentleman." I let out a growl when she said that. " You dont like Kukai?" She asks with a smirk. That just made me even more angry.  
" I like him. But i hate the idea of his arm wrapped around you." I growled.  
" Well you said it your self. You let him, and you left. Not my fault."  
" Amu, im not liking your attitude right now." I said. The more she talked like that, the more i got mad. I never liked the idea of Kukai holding her when she slept. Or the date Tadase wanted to go on with her. Amu was mine, no one elses. My Amu. Mine.  
" Sorry Ikuto. But im not in a great mood with you at the moment. If im acting like a bitch then im sorry. But you put me in this mood."  
" Amu, you **_are_** acting like a huge bitch right now! You are making me furious by talking about Kukai like that! If you like him so much, why dont you date him or something!" I shouted. Once i realised what i said it was Amu's turn to get pissed.  
" Okay fine Ikuto I will! I HATE YOU! By the way, never make a promise you cant keep. It'll just hurt the other person." With that said she ran towards Kukai's and Tadase's path. Shit! I just ruined it now. But i swear before she left i saw a few tears leave her eyes. I think i ruined the friendship between Amu and I. I totally did. I started to jog after her, keeping my distance, so she wouldn't know.****

Amu's POV

I ran after Ikuto said that to me. I couldn't believe it at all. Did he really mean what he said. I know i was acting like a bitch, but he ruined my mood. If he didn't break his promise, i wouldn't be mad. But did i mean what i said about Kukai? Yeah Kukai was cute, but did i like him like that? I dont know, but time will tell.  
I ran towards the path Kukai and Tadase took. It wasn't long until i found them I knew i looked like a disaster. My hair up from the running and my face stained with tears. They were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Tadase got vanilla, and Kukai got chocolate mint. Kukai was holding my strawberry ice cream in his other hand. They were talking to each other, but when they saw the way i looked they dropped their ice cream and enveloped me in a hug.  
" Yo-you guys dro-dropped the ice cream. I-I wanted som-some you kn-know." I said trying to lighten the mood.  
" We'll get some later. What did Ikuto say, or do?" Tadase says in a serious tone.  
" No-nothing." I sobbed.  
" Amu. What did he say?" Kukai asks.  
" For-forget it." I got out of the hug and walked over to the stand, for ice cream, and got some napkins. I cleaned up the spilled ice cream, while they just stood there and stared. When the mess was cleaned up i threw away the trash. " Nothing happened. It doesn't matter. Don't worry. We're just fighting. Thats it." I say.  
" Amu are you sure? It doesn't look like every thing fine. You were crying a lot. If he hurt you, we can kick his ass for you, if you want." Kukai says while cracking his knuckles.  
" No Kukai. You don't need to do that."  
" Are you sure? Because i can kick his ass hard."  
" Kukai i don't think thats called for. If she says its fine, it must be fine." Tadase says.  
" Are you telling me, you don't think theres something fishy going on between Ikuto and her? I bet you the whole universe that he made her cry like this." Kukai says to Tadase.  
" I do, but if she doesn't want us getting involved, then we don't. Its that simple."  
" Whatever." Kukai turns to face me. " How about a new ice cream and that promise you made?" Kukai asks. I smile and nod. Kukai grabs my hand and so does Tadase, and we walk to the ice cream stand. We ordered us new ice cream, same as before, and we walk down the cement path together in silence.****

Ikuto's POV

What the? She didn't tell them what happened. Nothing. Even though Kukai threatened to kick my ass. Like he can. Pft. I know i can kick his ass with both of my hands tied behind my back. Well it seems like Amu likes Kukai and not me. But will she go out with him like she said? Or was it all to make me jealous? I just don't know. But i think my conscience is right...i think im in love with Amu. But we already know the reasons why i can't be with her. Plus she like Kukai, and Kukai likes her. But Tadase likes her too. Does she like him also? She did say that she would go on a date with him, just not right now, but later. Man! I got some competition. Kukai and Tadase. Who will win Amu's heart? But can this get anymore complicated?

**Paws: That was chapter 10!**

**Night: Ugh its a love triangle! When does Aruto get in?! Everyone is waiting!**

**Paws: For sure next chapter. But i wonder what will happen to Mister and Misses Hinamori? If anyone has any ideas, write it in a review.**

**Night: But it has to be realistic! Nothing in a fantsay form. Who ever wins this contest gets a long sneak peak! But the sneak peak wont be of chapter 11 maybe chapter 12 or 15 we'll see.**

**Paws: Thanks for the 2,000 views! JOIN THE CONTEST! UNTIL NEXT TIME...BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11 Mixed up Feelings

**Paws: Hello everyone! We're back! But Amu and Ikuto are still mad at me. *sigh* but one review caught my eye! I will be using black roses idea! But adding a little bit of my own spice. Plus she was the only one that entered the stupid contest. *sigh*. But thank you for entering! *waves to Black Rose* You will get your sneak peak soon! Night isn't here today either...shes working on a couple of things. *sigh* Im so lonely. Lets get the show on the road. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ENJOI PEOPLES!**

**Chapter 11**  
**Mixed up Feelings**

**Amu's POV**  
**Two Weeks Later...**

I've been avoiding Ikuto ever since the 'incident'. Im still pissed off at him. Tomorrow is Ami's funeral, i already got everything prepared. Thats how i avoided Ikuto and the others the whole time. Utau is still on my bad side though, so is Saaya. They don't like me at all. So my only 'friends' are Tadase and Kukai, but i think of them as acquaintances. In another week will be the court day. That'll be the first time i'd see my Mom and Dad...after everything. But on that day im going to be the strong and confident Amu, not the pathetic and depressing Amu, they once known.  
Well you know that offer Tadase had, the one on the date, well we're going out today. He seems nice, and he's really sweet, just like Kukai. Kukai is also nice, but he's so adventurous, thats what i like. He wants to go places, and he seems like a great person to be around. I would like to get to know him better, before anything happens. But i promised Tadase i would go on a date with him.  
Tonight we're going out to a fancy restaurant. Its called Sushi Zanmai. I hear its 5 stars worthy, and that they have the best sushi. I never had sushi before though, but im willing to give it a try.  
Tonight im wearing a black strapless dress thats short in the front and gets longer in the black. In the front part of the skirt, it reaches to my mid thigh; in the back it reaches to my knee, its kind of like a cape. For shoes im wearing black platform heels, with a small white bow at the toe. They're about three to four inches high. I have on a white bow clipped to my bubblegum pink hair, with silver hoop earrings. With a silver, heart locket necklace. In the locket is a picture of Ami and i. I had this locket for a while now, and now im never going to forget it, never. I add a little bit of mascara and pink blush. To finish it all off i added bright red lipstick. Tadase gave me this whole outfit to wear, he even bought me the makeup. But I didn't need a purse of any kind, well because i didnt have anything to put in it, but money. But thats staying in my room.  
It was about 7:30 PM. Our date starts in ten minutes. Im a little excited, well because this is my first date, so i hope its special.  
I was straightening my hair, until in heard a knock at the door.  
" Come in." I said. My eyes widened when i saw who entered. Ikuto. " What do _you_ want." I said. He ignored my question and sat down on my bed.  
" Why are you dressed so fancy? Got a date?" He asked.  
" Yeah, actually." I replied with a smile. I smirked inwardly, because i know this made Ikuto jealous.  
" Yeah? With whom?" He asked.  
" Tadase." I stated. Getting out of my seat, i walked over to the closet to slip on my shoes. _Five more minutes. Stay calm._ I thought. " He's taking me out to eat some sushi." I said slipping on one of my shoes.  
" I thought you liked Kukai?" He asked.  
" I dont know actually. But i promised i would go on a date with him. Something i learned how to keep. Unlike _some_ people." I say taking a quick glance at him. When he entered the room, i didnt notice what he wore, but now that i saw him, i thought he looked fancy as well.  
He wore a black blazer, with a silky white shirt, and black slax. His hair was nicely fixed. He had on black dress shoes He had on a navy, or midnight colored tie. But it wasn't on properly.  
" Your tie is on wrong." I started, trying to fix his tie. Ikuto's eyes widened when i started to fix it. Maybe he was a little surprised by the gesture. " Why are you dressed so fancy?" I asked.  
" Well Saaya and i, are going out for her birthday. So im taking her out somewhere special." He shrugs, like its nothing, but he knows that he has to make it special for her.  
" Thats nice." I say. When im done fixing his tie, its already time for me to go. I walk over to my door and i was about to exit, until i forgot something. " Ikuto, im leaving, so i need you to get out." I say. Ikuto walks over to the door and exits, i do the same.  
I walked down the hallway towards the staircase, while Ikuto followed me. _Must be going down stairs also._ I thought. When i reached the staircase, Ikuto linked our arms together. I blushed a light shade of pink, from the sudden action. I saw Tadase shooting daggers at Ikuto. I just smiled at him, reassuring him. He relaxed, understanding the message. Ikuto and i walked down the velvet colored rug on the elegant staircase. I felt like a princess.  
We reached the last step, i let out my hand for Tadase to hold. He obligated. I unhooked my arm from Ikuto and was now standing next to Tadase, hand in hand, and facing Ikuto.  
" Thank you Ikuto." I bowed slightly, and went back up. I lightly gave a peck on the cheek to Tadase, he blushed. Ikuto glared at us. I ignored it.  
" Your welcome. Have a nice night." Ikuto said with a fake smile.  
" We will. Ready Amu?" Tadase asked.  
" Hai." Tadase and i walked out of the door to Tadase's car.  
He had an Audi R8. It was black with a white stripes on both sides of the doors. It had leather black seats. It seemed very expensive.  
Tadase opened the passenger side door for me like a gentleman.  
" Thank you Tadase." I said while sliding inside.  
" Your welcome Amu." He said. He walked over to the driver side and started the car.

**Ikuto's POV**  
**At the House...err Mansion**

I didnt know Amu was going on a date with Tadase. At first i thought Tadase was gay. Well i came up with this nickname for him: Tadagay. I seriously thought he was gay, not straight. He proved me wrong. I seriously got some competition. I already know Kukai is going to ask her out soon. So im up against two boys...Kukai and Tadase. This will be easy.  
I still have an hour until the date. I walk around the house, looking for my Mom. My mom came to live with us, after they found her. She was malnourished. She didn't look so well, she said they only fed her twice a day. Food and water. They fed her mostly sandwiches. Im just glad that shes back. But she takes therapy now. She talks about everything she went through. She was in a dark room, with only a floor lamp as her light. She was chained to the ground, against the wall. She only wore sweatpants and a tank top. Sometimes they would beat her...or cut her... But not to worry now. Shes safe and sound in this house. Im just glad that shes back.  
I walked into the kitchen to see Mom cooking dinner. I wonder what shes making? I wonder if shes making Taikay! I love me some taikay!  
" Mom what are you cooking?" I asked.  
" Hmm?"  
" Whatcha cooking?" i say leaning on the door frame.  
" Ohh. Im cooking some fried rice and dumplings."  
" Aww. No taikay?" I whined. She laughs.  
" No Ikuto. Not tonight. Is Amu here?"  
" No she left on a date." I said sadly.  
" Are you okay Ikuto?"  
" Yeah." I said with a fake smile.  
" Honey." She said turning around. " Who's this boy she went out with?"  
" Tadase." I spit out his name with venom.  
" Are you jealous?"  
" What?! NO! Why would i be jealous?" I scoffed. She knows me too well.  
" You're the one who asked me to help you kiss her. You persisted to make her your first kiss. Face it Ikuto, you're in love." She stated in a matter of fact voice.  
" I know that." I mumbled. " But i cant tell her. She would think im a pedophile or something. Plus she's still mad at me. Just because i broke a promise." I let out a sigh, inwardly and outward.  
" Honey." She walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. " These feelings you have to let out. Dont keep them locked up. She needs to know. By the way, you got some competition. Kukai and Tadase are after her too. I guess Tadase is in the lead then?"  
" You got that right. But Im going to win this."  
" Remember to be careful with her. Shes still mad. She seems to take promises seriously. Dont you think? And don't treat women like a prize of a competition. We hate that.  
" Yeah." Mom walked back to the food and started to cook again. The door bell rings. " Ikuto, I think Saaya's here. Why dont you two go now. But i have something to ask you."  
" Okay, what do you need to ask me?"  
" Why are you still with Saaya? If you do love Amu, you would go after her instead of being with Saaya. If you start making your 'moves' with her, she wont go for it. Because your still wi-"  
" With Saaya." I finished. " But i hate to break a girls heart. And you know that. Why do i have to this? I hate it when they cry." I said.  
" Its called growing up. Okay. Thats what this is about. Growing up." She punctuated each syllable in the last sentence.  
" Okay. But when?"  
" Sooner the better." She stated, and started to cook again.  
I walked over to the living room to answer the door. When i opened it, i just couldn't believe my eyes.  
" Da-Dad?" I stuttered.  
" Hello son, long time no see?"

**Amu's POV**

"The food is wonderful Tadase. Thank you for taking me out today. I really do appreciate it." I said. We were here at the fancy restaurant. They had live piano music They played a lovely japanese melody. The room had light shade of red walls, and black tiles for the floor. The tables were decorated with a lace sheet and had rose petals splattered on the surface. The glasses looked so expensive too, i thought they were made out of crystal! This place was fancy, i never been to a restaurant this fancy before. I loved it!  
" I'm glad that you're enjoying the place Amu. The sushi is also well made, don't you think?" He asked.  
" Yes. I never tried sushi before though, and I'm impressed! What's this one called?" I asked pointing at one of my sushis.  
" Thats called the caterpillar roll. Don't worry, its not really made out of caterpillar. They call it that because of the design. Its good isn't it?"  
" Yumm. I love the taste! The flavor explodes in my mouth."  
" Good. Well we're almost done, but that doesn't mean our date is over yet." He said with a wink.  
" Oh, really?" I said raising an eyebrow. " Where else are we going?"  
" On this lovely night, you'll have to see."  
" By the way, i love surprises." I said with a wink, which made him blush.  
When we finished our food, it was already 9:18. Did we really eat that long? I thought. We got into the car.  
" Put this on." Tadase instructed, handing me a bandanna.  
" Why?" I asked.  
" Just put it on. Don't ask questions."  
" Okay then. But if you try to hurt me, i will kick your princy ass."I threatened. He laughed.  
" So now i'm a prince?" He asks with a smirk.  
" Yes. Now shut up!" I said, putting the bandana on, so it can cover my eyes. He just laughs again.  
We drive, for what seems like forever.  
Until we finally stop, i ask the question thats been bugging me.  
" Are we here, cause i want to take this off." I said.  
" Yes, but don't take it off yet. We need in the right spot. Just hold on for five minutes." He says getting out of the car. I hear my door open. " Let me guide you there." He says taking a hold of my hand. We entwine our fingers together. " Now just follow my lead, and we'll get there." He whispers. I just nod.  
We walk around. It smells like a garden. I smell different types of flowers and trees. They smell is lovely. I hear bees buzzing around us. I hear the flutter of wings. I hear the birds calls. It feels so majestic. I don't want this night to end.  
" We're almost there. One more minute." He whispers.  
" Where are we? I'm so curious." I say.  
" Hold on, and you'll see. Aww. Were here." I reach for the blindfold, but he stops me. I hear his footsteps go behind me. " Let me." He whispers to my ear, i blush. I place my hands at my sides, letting him take over. I feel the blindfold getting loose. My heart is thumping so hard, from the excitement. When i feel the blindfold came off, i quickly flutter my eyes open. When i saw, where we were, i was speechless.

**Ikuto's POV**

" Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask.  
" You're the one who wanted me to be a lawyer. For Amu, am i right?" He asks.  
" Yeah. But shes not here right now. Come in." I say opening the door wider. He enters the house. " How did you find our address?" I asked curiously.  
" Someone told me. Remember i have people watching you guys. But i have something to ask you."  
" What do you need to ask?"  
" Where's Amu? The police already know that i'm her lawyer. We talked things over, and they understood that i didn't know anything about the case. I was wondering if i can discuss things, or talk about her past. It'll help me with the case. So where is she?"  
" Out." I said bluntly.  
" Oh? Where did she go? Did she start school again?"  
" No she didn't start school yet. We were thinking about enrolling her to Utau's school. We were thinking about this Monday. But shes out on a date with Tadaga-Tadase. I'm not sure when they'll be back though."  
" Its okay. I can wait, but i would also like to talk to you persona-Souko?" I turn around to see my mom holding a plate of dumplings. " I thought you were dead?" He says.  
" Aruto? I-I never died. It was all a lie, but i was gone. Ikuto and Utau didn't know either. They thought i was dead too." She says looking into my father's eyes. I walk up to my mom and grab the plate from her hand. " I-Ikuto?" she says.  
" Go. You know what to do." I stated. With that said, she ran into my Father's arms. They were engulfed in a tight embrace.

**_Souko's POV_**

We were locked into a tight embrace. I never wanted to let go of him. He suddenly lifted me off of the ground, as if i weigh nothing, must be because i was still under weight. I kissed him on the cheek. I never wanted him to let go of me, i just wanted to be there, in his arms. The home for me. He gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks. He then kissed my forehead.  
" I love you. I didn't know how to react when Utau said you died. I didn't know what to do with my life anymore. I'm sorry that i left you. I'm sorry, that i left you to raise two kids on your own. But i had my reasons. But now i promise to never leave you again. I love you Souko." He whispers. He looks me into my eyes. " I love you, and only you." He says. I lean in and kissed him. Through that kiss, i sent all my love and passion to him. Oh how much i missed those lips. Its been years since we kissed like this. When i finally pull away i say,  
" I love you too. I love you more and more everyday. I understand that you had a reason to leave. You don't have to explain anything, for all i know it can be a secret you can't spill. But what I've been through, you and our kids were always on my minds. You guys kept me alive, you gave me hope. I love you, and only you, Aruto." I gave him another kiss.  
I hear a fake cough in the background. Aruto sets me back down, and i turn around. Still in Aruto's arms, i face a slightly blushing Ikuto.  
" Sorry Ikuto. I forgot that you were still there. Your father and i will be upstairs talking. Saaya should be here soon. If you want some of my dumplings before you leave, they're on the counter." With that said, they walk upstairs to my-our room, hand in hand.  
" I'm glad that they made up." Ikuto whispers to himself. He walk into the kitchen and eat a couple of her beef dumplings. Saaya should be here soon.

**Amu's POV**

We were at a garden. A beautiful garden. There were butterflies and bees around us. There were tulips, roses, daisies, and other types of flowers. In the middle of the garden was a small well. Stone walls and a old wooden roof. The bucket was rested on the side of the wall still attached to the string. The cement ground, below our feet, were splattered with petals of different flowers. _As if they were blown away from the flowers in the garden._ I thought.  
" Ta-Tadase, this place is beautiful." I say walking up to the well. " I love it here. Its so relaxing, and it's even better with the moonlight."  
" Would you like to make a wish?" He asks following my steps. I nod. He digs into his pockets, and pulls out two quarters. He hands me one. " Here make a wish." He whispers.  
" Okay." I whisper as well. I close my eyes. Thinking of all the things i can wish for. Suddenly i get the best wish in my head, I repeat over and over in my head when i drop the coin into the well. I here a _tink_ sound when it reaches the bottom. I flutter my eyes open, looking down the well.  
" Did you make your wish?" Tadase asks.  
" Yeah, did you?"  
" Hai." Tadase checks his watch. " Oi. Its getting late, lets go." Tadase grabs my hand, and we walk out of the garden, and into the car.  
_That was a great first date. Tadase is a really nice guy, but where do we stand now?_ I thought. We drive to the mansion in silence.

**Ikuto's POV**

Its already 10:30. Wheres Saaya? She said that she'll meet me at my house, and we go from there. But where is she? She's really late, she was supposed to be here a hour or so ago._ Maybe she got stuck in traffic. Maybe she forgot what time she was supposed to come. Maybe she forgot about you, and went out with someone else instead. _I thought.  
" Ugh. Where can she be? She's late!" I yelled. I hear the door open, i quickly check who it is.  
" What are you still doing here Ikuto? I thought you were taking Saaya out on a date today?" Amu asks.  
" Oh...umm..well shes kind of late. I guessed she forgot or something. I'm going to my room to change, if you need me." I say standing up and heading to the stairs.

**Amu's POV**

Thats weird. I thought Saaya loves Ikuto. I'll check on him later. I take off my shoes, and put them on the shoe rack.  
" Did you enjoy your night Amu?" Tadase asks.  
" Hai. It was a lovely date. Thank you." I say. I kiss him lightly on the cheek. " But its late, so goodnight." I say walking up the stairs. I can feel his eyes follow me. I slightly blush.

When i reach the top of the staircase i hear feet follow behind me. _Must be Tadase. He might be going to his room. _I thought. I keep on walking heading to my door. This door was pretty cool. In order to unlock it, i had to have my heart locket. No key, just the locket. By the way, im not stupid. I have an extra locket, just in case i loose or forget this one. I place the locket in the opening and turn in clock-wise. It unlocks.

I walk inside and lock the door. I run to my bed and start jumping, up and down on it. Tonight was a great night! I had so much fun! I stop jumping, and land on all my messed up pillows.

" Where do we stand now? Tadase and I?" I said aloud.

**Paws: That was chapter 11! I know, there was no court day. But i'll try to make that next chapter. But i also want to say sorry for the huge delay! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER! BUT IM GOING TO BE REALLY BUSY WITH THE TALENT SHOW I SIGNED UP FOR! Wish me luck!**

**Night: Okay. Thanks for reading! Till next time, maybe Ikuto and Amu will be back. BYEE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Funeral Surprise

**Chapter 12 Funeral Surprise**

**Amu's POV**

"Amu it's okay. Everything will be okay." Ikuto whispers to me. Here I am. Amu Hinamori. Sobbing like a baby on Ikuto's shoulder. I can't help it. I'm a my younger sister's funeral. Wouldn't you cry? If this was your little sister's funeral, wouldn't you cry? My parents are right now locked up. They know that today is there youngest child's funeral. They just don't care.

The only people here, is: Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, Saaya (Ikuto invited her) Utau, and some of their friends.

Some of Ami's friends came too. Her bestest friend Emi came, and some other girls. Turns out there were this boy that liked Ami, but it's too late for that.

'I'm sorry Ami. I didn't want this to happen to you. I'm sorry.' I pray to her, hoping she would hear.

"Amu, everything will be okay. She's in a better place now." Ikuto continues.

"How do you know everything will be fine? It was never fine for us. Never. It's always got worst every day. I tried my best to protect her, but sometimes that's not enough…it was never enough…" I start crying again.

"Amu, I know it seems like I'm saying empty promises. I'll try to making everything okay. I promise I'll try."

"That's all you are Ikuto. 'I promise. I promise.' I'm done with people and their promises. I'm done with it. I can't trust anyone right now. I'm going outside." I stood up and walked out of the Church where my dead sister lies. I broke my promise.

Outside it was beautiful. As beautiful as the garden Tadase took me to for our date.

Awe. Tadase. Our date was great. It was nice and sweet and lovely. I had a great time. But I have no time for a boyfriend right now. Nope. Nada. I just lost my sister Ami. My parents are now in jail. Court day is tomorrow. I have no family members left….my parents don't count as family.

I walked around the Church's garden. Looking at the flowers, and the shiny statues of Mother Marry and Jesus. Looking how at peace everything seems. How quiet it is. The only things you hear are the birds chirping or singing to their loved ones. Buzzing of bees. The smells of all the beautiful flowers. The sound of the running water. Everything just keeps me at peace.

I sit down on one of the small wooden benches, next to the statue of Jesus talking to children Ami's age. The children's faces look happy…so innocent. Jesus's face looks like hes filled with wisdom and like he knows whats going to happen in the future.

Once I sit down I start to sob quietly to myself. Crying from everything that happened so far in my life. My parents when they treated me like their little princess. When they had Ami. Parents harassing me. Parents harassing Ami. Parents beating Ami. Parents beating me. Ami dying; parents getting arrested.

Everything! It's like the whole entire universe is after me. Or I have bad Karma…..really bad Karma.

I've been crying for what seems like forever, but could've been simply a handful of minutes. I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up and I couldn't believe who I saw, Ami.

She was right next to me. In a beautiful snow white gown. Her hazelnut hair was resting on her shoulders. Her eyes looked worried; troubled. I saw beautiful angel wings behind her. I couldn't believe it. My baby sister was an angel. Here she was. More beautiful than she ever was.

"A-A mi?" I whispered.

"What's wrong Onee-chan? Why are you crying?" She asks. Her voice makes me smile and makes me want to cry even more. In excitement this time. Her voice sounds more mature. Not like how she use to sound. It sounds beautiful.

"Is that re-really you? Im not cr-crazy am i?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your not crazy Onee-chan. You're awesome. Smart. Beautiful. Everything I wanted in a sister. But why are you crying?"

"Im crying because I miss you."

"Why would you miss me? Im always with you. No matter what. Like you use to tell me. Rememeber?"

"I remember. I just wish to hug and hold you again. I want you to be alive again."

"I am more alive than you think Onee-chan." She says sounding more my age than the age she really is. "Im happy. Im not hurt anymore. No one can hurt me anymore."

"Your happy?" She nods. "Good. That's what I wanted you to feel all the time. Im sorry for everything you've been through. Im sorry about our pare-" I stop because she intrerupts me and says.

"Don't be sorry. They should be sorry. Im not sorry for having the best sister in the world. I love you Amu-chan. But I have to go. They're calling me."

"Don't go. Not yet. You barely got here. I love you Ami." Her figure starts to shimmer. Like a hologram turning off.

"I love you too Amu. I lov-" She doesn't get to finish because shes already gone.

"I love you too Ami. I love you too." I say and cry once more.

**Paws: WILL UPDATE SOON! SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**


	13. Chapter 13 Court Day

**Chapter 13**

**Court Day**

**Amu's POV**

All was quiet in the early morning. So quiet…you can hear a nail pin fall.

Just kidding.

In this house, filled with nothing but teens, and only two parents, then you know its never peace and quiet.

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi are doing great. They seem to be in love. Like teenager love, when they 'I love you more, no I love you more.' Things like that. It kind of makes me feel uncomfortable…a little.

Ikuto, he seems like…I don't know…but lonely. Yeah he has Saaya, but you and I both know that shes a huge Bitch! I don't like her, and she dosent like me. Thank God, I don't go to school yet. Because if I go with her, all hell will break loose, for sure. Tadase is acting nice and friendly around me, but I can see Ikuto sending glares at him. Yeah I know, I told you I loved Ikuto in the beginning, but now im not so sure. Yeah he saved me from the hell hole. Yeah he practically saved my life, and kind of Ami's life too. But I never play the damsel in distress card. I don't play like that. Im not saying im not happy that he saved me, I am, but its just hard to understand for me.

I know what you're thinking; I don't make sense at all. Here let me explain.

When I was little, before Ami was born, I had the perfect life. Mama and Papa never hit me, never even dared. They were always happy and kind with me. Papa always took pictures of me and videos of me singing or dancing or anything else. He would cry if he found out I liked a boy, (Ikuto). Mama would always take me shopping or do scrapbooking for the pictures Papa took. She would teach me how to cook and clean. They treated me like their little princess. They **promised** they would never ever hurt me. They said they will always love me no matter what the situation is. I believed them. Wouldn't you?

They promised. But look where I am now. I was beaten and sexually harassed by these people, even my sister. They promised. Ikuto promised. Promise. The one word I use to trust, turns into the one word I hate.

I wake up around six, from the early dawn sun that peaks through my curtain window. I walk to my closet and pick out an outfit.

I wear a grey floor sweeping dress and a white blazer over it. With white sandals. I leave my hair down and I just add a black X-pin to it.

I head downstairs to eat breakfast. Once downstairs, it's a mad house. Like I said in the beginning, its never quiet here.

Ikuto arguing with Tadase and Kukai over the last piece of bacon and Utau chatting on the phone, Aruto reading the newspaper ignoring the madness, and Souko cooking breakfast. Everyone is dressed and ready.

I walk over to Ikuto and snatch the bacon out of his hand and eat it in front of the three boys. They just glare at me and I smirk while eating the delicious bacon.

"Hinamori! I was going to eat that!" Kukai pretends to be mad. Holding in his smile.

"Too late. Its mine now." I stick my tounge out at him playfully. He just laughs. Even though today court happens, we act like it's a normal day for us. I know some of you would be sad and crying, but not us. We just fight over bacon and laugh it off, even though on the inside we're worried.

"How was your sleep, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asks. Aww, Tadase. The boy, I have no idea what feelings I have for him. I'm the girl who can't understand if she likes him or not.

"Okay, I guess. Thank you for asking." I reply with a smile.

"Good." He says and also smiles at me.

"Amu, we will be leaving in fifteen minutes, so eat up." Souko says. Like someone has to tell me twice. I was starving.

I sit down at the table with a plate and eat eggs and toast.

"Amu?" Ikuto says, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes Ikuto?"

"Are you okay? You look…worried."

"Oh..ummm…" To buy time I start chewing on my toast and refuse to look at him in the eyes. How did he know that something was wrong? Okay, I'll admit, something is wrong.

Im worried about seeing my parents today. How would you react if you were going to court against your parents? Hmm? That's right, you would be nervous and worried just like me. How do I do this. Yeah I watch Judge Judy…but I haven't been to court, ever. I don't know if they'll be guilty or not guilty? Would I win the case or not? Would my parents treat me differently if the judge was there? Would they lie to win the case? Would I lie? So many questions, with so little answers.

"Im ok-okay…" I say. Damn I stuttered. Now he knows for sure that im lying.

"Amu, you stuttered. You're lying." Ikuto says. See, I told you.

"Re-really. Im okay." I say trying to convince him with a fake smile.

"I known you since you were little. I think I know when your lying Amu." Ikuto says.

"F-Fine. Im not okay. Im just worried about everything. Im worried about my parents' reaction when they see me. Im worried about what they would think. Im also worried about what im going to say them."

"You don't have to worry about anything Hinamori-san." Tadase reassures.

"Totally! Nothing will go wrong, Hinamori." Kukai agrees.

"O-Okay. If you guys say so." I say. I hope nothing goes wrong and I hope they're right.

"Amu?" Souko says looking up from his newspaper.

"Y-Yes?" I say trying to look happy.

"Just tell the judge the truth. She'll believe you. Don't lie. Don't be nervous around your parents. If you cry, then cry. Emotions help in court sometimes." Souko says. He would know, he's my lawyer for this. He'll defend me. He'll help me. Im counting on him.

"T-Thank you for the a-advice. I'll keep t-that in mind." I stutter. He just nods and I keep eating my breakfast.

I hope this day will be easy on me….I hope nothing goes wrong. Im going to fight for you Ami. Im going to fight for you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ikuto's POV**

We're now here. I look over to see Amu, she's shaking like a Chihuahua. I reach for her hand, but Tadase beats me to it. Damn that Tadase.

**Amu's POV**

Tadase grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it. I look up to him and smile. I see Ikuto behind him, glaring. Again.

Whats up with Ikuto and his glares? Whenever im around Tadase or Kukai (Long story about Kukai. Tell you about that later) he just glares at them. Usually they ignore it, like hes just smiling at them, and nothing more. other I feel my other hand gripped also and I turn to see its Kukai. I smile at him. Again, Ikuto glares at both of them.

"Ikuto?" I say, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Amu?" He says through gritted teeth.

"Come here." I command, he obeys and comes and stands in front of me. I let go of Kukai's and Tadase's hands and hug Ikuto. He was caught off guard by the action and so were Tadase and Kukai. I burry my face into Ikuto's chest and let out the tears I've been holding in. He hugs me back and softly rubs my back soothing me.

"Its okay Amu. Its okay." He whispers.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu just suddenly hugged me. I had no idea why until I felt tears on my shirt. I quickly hug her back and rub lazy circles on her back. Trying to soothe her. I look at Kukai and Tadase and smirk at them. Like I was a little kid showing off their new toy. No im not saying Amu's a toy. I respect her.

"Its okay Amu. Its okay." I whisper. Trying to make her calm down, which works a little bit. She lets go of me and takes a step back, between Kukai and Tadase again.

"T-T-Thank you Ikuto." She stutters.

"If you need me, I'll be behind you." I tell her. She nods. Kukai and Tadase take her hand again and I glare. They just smirk back, like they won.

**Amu's POV**

**Inside the court room**

**(Paws: Now I'll warn you now. Im not exactly sure how this whole court thing works. So I apologize ahead. Now this will be my court version. Sorry if some of you guys hate it. I would like to thank Burakkurozu-Black Rose for the idea! She was the idea winner of my contest! Plus she was the only one who entered…*sigh* Anyways back to the story!)**

Everyone was here. There were many people including the Tyskoumis and my "friends". Also some people I didn't even know. I see the jury and the judge.

The judge looks like hes in his mid-forties. He has black smooth hair, looks like he has a little bit too much gel. You can see stress signs all over his face. Wrinkles over his forhead, and around his mouth. He isn't smiling. His glasses are only hanging onto his nose, at the very tip. So if he leans forward, the glasses will fall off his face.

Kukai and Tadase let go of my hand, but before giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back. Ikuto just looked at me, no smile sketched on his face, but I saw it in his eyes. I just smiled at him too. Aruto and I took our place at our table. Aruto had a brief case, it had a lock on it. He said the code for the lock is something I should always remember: 25, 24, 6. I didn't know why that was the code, or why I should remember it. When I questioned him, he just smiled and said, "You would need it for the future." I would've asked more questions, but the gleam in his eyes stopped me.

"Order in the court!" The judge shouted, hitting his gavel on the post. With his voice, he silenced the court. "We are here today, concerning Hinamori Amu and her parents, Hinamori Midori and Tsumugu. Ms. Amu Hinamori is pressing charges for child abuse for herself and her younger sister Ami Hinamori. Ami Hinamori has passed away, i heard. Am I correct Amu Hinamori?"

"Hai. She passed away March 4, 2013." I answered politely, but adding sadness in my voice.

"I am sorry for your loss." The judge said symphaneticly.

"Thank you." I said in a quiet voice.

"Bring in the offendents." The judge commanded the cops. They nodded and opened the door. My mother and father entered the room in orange jump suits. They were handcuffed. They looked up at me, and glared. Even though we're in the court room, and there's a judge and a couple of police officers, my parents had the guts to look at me like that. Even though it wouldn't help their case.

I tried not to shrink back. I tried to fake a smile to them. I tried to do some emotion, but all I could do was stare at them. I felt like crying. I couldn't believe I was a 16year old girl, who lost her sister, and is in court against my parents. I couldn't believe it, but I had to. This is reality, and I need to start living it.

My parents sat down at their beside ours. They had a lawyer with them. They actually had a lawyer. My parents looked up at the judge, I did the same, so did everyone else in the court room. It got eerily quiet.

"Mister and Misses Hinamori, we are here with the charges from Amu Hinamori. She claims that you have been abusing her younger sister, Ami, and herself. Do you object?" The judge asked. Their lawyer spoke for them.

"They object. They've been wonderful parents to Ami and Amu Hinamori, all their lives. They wouldn't lay a finger on them." The lawyer said calmly.

"Ms. Amu Hinamori, do you have proof that they've been hurting you? Anything?" The judge asked me.

I stood there. Mouth agape. My parents just lied to the judge, actually their lawyer did. Instead of saying yes, I walked up to the judge. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Once I was in front of him I lifted the side of my shirt. On my side you can see cuts, from the knife Mama used on us. Some were long, some were short, some were also deep. Just from one side, you can see a lot of damage done.

The judge looked down at my scars. You can see so many emotions pass through his face and eyes. Like pain, disgust, anger, sadness, things like that. Everyone was murmuring in the court. I looked to my right side and saw the jury whispering among themselves.

I never showed anyone these scars. Yeah the doctor saw them, but he doesn't count. He treated the new ones, and they're healing fine. But I never showed anyone willingly. I never had the guts to do so. Not even Ikuto. Only Ami, because we understood why it happened.

"Ms. Amu Hinamori, were these caused by your parents?" The judge asked quietly so only I could hear.

"Ye-Yes. They caused myself and Ami pain, but there's more." I whispered back. I saw surprise in his eyes.

"There is? Where?" He asked curiously. I laughed softly, he raised an eyebrow at this reaction. "Whats so funny?"

"Im not going to take off my shirt in front of everyone." I said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded. I went back to my seat. Aruto leaned down to my ear.

"What did you show him? What did he say?" He asked quietly.

"I'll show you later, but he didn't say much. Don't worry." I said. He just looked at me and nodded.

"Amu Hinamori has hard evidence with her. She says she has more. I can see that Mister and Misses Hinamori were lying about what they did with their children. Mrs. Midori, do you have proof for the happiness you caused your children?" The judge asked. My mother stared at me, and then shifted her gaze to me. We locked eyes. I just stared into her dark eyes, trying to find some emotion, to see if she regretted anything. But no. No emotion came from her, it's like she was a robot or something. But I did see one emotion flicker through her eyes, sadness, but it was gone instantly. It's like it was never there.

"At home we have pictures of us happy. Smiling and laughing, we were all filled with joy. I would never hurt my children, nor do I intend to in the future." My "mother" says. She looked perfectly fine, you couldn't tell she was lying. She even faked a smile, like Ami and I used to do.

"We've seen the photos at your home, but they were all missing one child. Ami Hinamori. She wasn't in any of the photos, only Amu Hinamori. She looked around five to seven years old. I will admit she did looked happy with you two, but there was no recent photos of her in her teenage years. I could believe that you guys were a happy family, until Ami Hinamori came. Maybe that's when all the abuse started. You have no proof to having, or being a happy perfect family, Midori." The judge says strictly. My mother doesn't flinch or make any sudden move. She knows she was caught. The judge continued.

"You also had Mrs. Tsukiyomi held hostage in your home. She was malnourished. She was stated "missing" from the crash site, of the plane she was supposed to be on, but they never found her. She claims you have beaten her several times, barely even feeding her or giving proper care. What im saying is true?"

"Yes. My father says." He actually told the truth. From his word the jury started whispering again. "We've beaten our children, sexually, physically, and mentally. We've caused the plane crash and killed all those innocent people. Yes, we did treat Souko like you said."

I was speechless. Everyone around me was speechless. Even Souko and Aruto. All I knew was that my father told the truth,even though he knows he will be punished and convicted for his actions. I felt like crying, and I had no idea why.

"Jurry, what do you convict them of?" The judge asks. Everyone focuses on the jury. On man, who looks like hes in his late thirties stands up. Hes holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"We believe Mister and Misses Hinamori, are guilty with the death of hundreds of people, child abuse, and kidnapping. We deem them guilty." The mans voice was strong, I could tell he believed what he said. He believes in justice.

Everyone inrupted in cheers, especially us. I just stood there, staring at my father. Before I knew it I was standing in front of him. Under his eyes he had deep back bags. He looked tired and depressed, he looked dead. He had wrinkles all over his face. Grey hairs, caused by stress, in his hair. When he saw me standing in front of him, he looked surprised. I didn't know what I was doing, but something deep inside told me I was doing the right thing. So I followed my gut.

"Th-Than-Thank you." I whispered to him. He looked me in the eye and I saw surprise flicker in his eyes, but replaced by love. The love in his eyes reminded me when we were all happy. It made me want to cry again. The father standing in front of me, is the real man I came to know and love. The same one who always got mad or sad whenever I talked about a boy. (Ikuto) The one who loved his little girl with all his heart. This was the father that I loved. Only if Ami can see her father like this, I know she would run into his arms and start crying. Only if Ami survived.

"Thank you for tell-telling the tru-truth." I said. He smiled the smile I missed all these years. His smile was nice and kind, it made me smile back. He nods, and the police man takes him away. With my mother glaring at me from behind.

I stare at their retreating figures until they disappear through the door. I hope that's not the last time I see my real father, smiling like that. I really wish for that.

I hear my name being shouted. I look around and I see Ikuto, Aruto, Souko, Tadase, and Kukai searching for me. I smile and walk to them.

"We won the case!" Tadase shouts and hugs me tightly. I hug him back and smile, forcing my tears not to spill.

"Yes! We need to celebrate!" Kukai shouts giving me a hug as well.

"Amu." I hear Souko say. I get out of Kukai's embrace and face her.

"Yes Souko?" I ask.

"Aruto and I need to speak to you privately, if you don't mind." She says.

"Hai. I understand." I follow her and Aruto out of the building with the boys behind.

I wonder what we need to discuss, but I have an idea in mind.

**Paws: There you guys go! Chapter 13! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took forever~ More next time! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14 Hanging With Kukai (Past)

**Chapter 14**

**Hanging With Kukai**

**Amu's POV**

**A Week Before Court (Working on Ami's Funeral)**

_"Phew. Im tired." I said wiping off some sweat on my forehead. Its really hot today, I hope its nice and cool on the funeral day. That's going to be a hard day for me._

_Well you guys remember that "date" with Tadase? Well, I remembered I made a wish with the wishing well. With that quarter I wished to see my sister again, which I really want to do. I miss her already. I miss her smile. I miss seeing the happiness in her beautiful eyes. I miss seeing her laugh when I tell her something funny. I miss hearing her call me Onee-chan. I miss doing her hair. I miss acting like a mother she never had. I miss the way she smells, she smelt like roses. I miss everything about her, I really do._

_"Only if I can see her once more, then I know I can survive. I wish to see Ami Hinamori once more. I wish to see her, one more time."_

_Was what I said in my mind when making a wish. _

_I go inside the flower shop at the funeral services place._

_When I entered the flower shop once more, I get whipped in the face with different flower scents. I close my eyes, and imagine Ami here with me._

_"Hinamori? What are you doing?" I hear a familiar voice say. I open my eyes and see Kukai in front of me holding flowers._

_"He-Hey Kukai. What are you doing here?" I ask._

_"Getting flowers. Duh." _

_"Why? Who you getting flowers for?" I ask pointing to the tulips and roses in his hand. He laughs and scratches the back of his head with his other hand._

_"Fo-For you." He gives me the flowers. He blushes slightly and I smile at him._

_"Wh-What? Why di-did you get me flow-flowers?" I say slightly blushing as well._

_"Because I think you need something pretty, because your pretty."_

_"Huh?" I tilt my head to the side. I had no idea what that meant._

_"That didn't make sense did it?" He asks, I shake my head. "I mean, these flowers are beautiful, and I thought they were made for someone beautiful. So you came to my mind." Now I blush harder, and he does too. By now, my face should be red as the roses. _

_"Th-Than-Thank you, Ku-Kukai." I hide my face from him behind the flowers. He laughs at me. I look at him, glaring. "What's so~ funny Kukai?"_

_"No-Nothing. Its just that, its funny how you hide your blush, from someone whose blushing as well."_

_"What-Whatever. Thank you for the flowers, but im going to give them to someone who deserves it."_

_"You don't like them?" He asks shocked._

_"No no no. That's not what I mean. I like them, but I know a girl who will like them also."_

_"Who?"_

_"Ami. She always loved roses, but im not sure about the tulips. I remember she always smelled like roses too. They were her favorite flower, because they stood for love. Or in her definition for roses they stood for love. She said when a boy asks her out, she wants him to bring her a bouquet of roses with a box of chocolates. She had the cutest fantasies."_

_"Really? Did it ever happen?"_

_I sigh. "Sadly, no. No one asked her out. Plus, she was barely six! Why would a six year old boy ask someone out? They thought girls had cooties!" Kukai puts his hands up in defeat._

_"When I was little, girls never had cooties. I liked girls from the very beginning."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup! I remember the first girl who caught my eye."_

_"Who was she?"_

_"Her name was Chiye. She said it meaned "Blessed with wisdom". She was beautiful. She had silky brown hair, and violet eyes. She had the softest voice, it sounded like a melody. She was beautiful." Kukai wasn't looking at me, he was looking looking into the past where this girl was. "She always made me smile, but she wasn't for me."_

_"What do you mean? Did she leave or something?"_

_"No. She never liked me. She liked Tadase. Of course Tadase was my friend back then, so I told him. Turns out, he liked her too. That was the first fight Tadase and I had."_

_"You guys fought for a girl?"_

_"Yeah, and we will do it again too. Love is something you fight for. You never give up on it. Well that's what I believe. If I was in love, I would fight for her. No matter what. I wouldn't give on her." When he said that, he looked deeply into my eyes. His beautiful green eyes were like a meadow. They were deep, and yet a soft light green. They seemed to shine from where I was._

_"That's beautiful Kukai." I whispered. He walked up to me, he held onto my shoulders. I blushed harder. _

_"No. You're beautiful Amu." He leaned down. I thought he was going to kiss me. Until I heard a cough from behind us. I quickly backed up, away from Kukai. I looked at him, and he was blushing, so was I, but he was also glaring behind me._

_Ikuto was behind me._

_"H-H-Hey Iku-Ikuto. Whatcha doin-doing here?" I said, trying to act casual, but I fucking stuttered._

_"I was looking for you and Kukai. Mom said you guys were here, so I came to see if you needed help." Ikuto said simply._

_"Umm, well I don't need any help. But thank you though. I was just going to set these flowers at Ami's coffin and I was going to leave." I said walking around him._

_"Do you need a ride?" Ikuto asked. I shook my head. "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind."_

_"Im good. I was going to take a walk anyways. So no thank you. Bye." Before he can respond I quickly left._

**Kukai's POV**

_'Damn that Ikuto. I almost kissed Amu, but no~ he had to get in my way.' I thought._

_"What was that Kukai?" Ikuto demanded._

_"What was what?" I asked innocently._

_"You almost kissed her. Why dude?"_

_"Umm…Because I like her? Why do you care? Shes not yours. You got Saaya." I pointed out._

_"Shes my friend. I watch out for her. Shes going out with Tadase, you know that right."_

_"Lies. Tadase just asked her out on a date. He didn't ask if he can be her boyfriend. If he did, they would be making kissy faces with each other."_

_"Then…just stop with whatever you're doing."_

_"….Um…Nah. I like her, she seems to like me too. So I think im going to ask her out also. Bye Ikuto." Before he can respond, I ran towards Amu's path._

**Amu's POV**

_I feel like a slut, hoe, whore, or any other word that describes me. First I liked Ikuto. Then Tadase. Then Kukai. I like too many people! Whats up with me? Just pick someone Amu. Its shouldn't be that hard! _

_I was nagging at myself in my head while walking to Ami's coffin. Where her beautiful body lay still, and unmoving. No duh! Shes dead! What do you expect her to be a zombie?_

_I kneeled down next to her body. Her coffin is closed so I wouldn't have to see her face and miss her more. I placed the flowers at the top, head hanged down. Tears still coming, flowing rapidly down my face._

_"I-I-I-I'm sor-sorr-sorry Ami. Im sorry fo-for every-everything that's happened. I mi-miss you. I-I-I-I lov-love you." I whispered to her. I put my head in my lap and cry and cry. Mourn for the baby sister I lost. _

_I have been like that for like ten minutes, crying by myself in silence that was irrupted by my sobs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see an elderly lady. She has hair white as clouds in the blue sky. Her eyes are like deep blue as the ocean. She looks pale and fragile. _

_"Miss? Are you okay? Do you need a tissue?" She asked in a kind voice. She looked genuinely concerned._

_"I-I-I'm fin-fine. But tha-thank you." I stood up, making her hand leave my shoulder. If I thought I was short, than this is different story. The lady was about a foot shorter than me, which makes her about four feet tall._

_"Are you sure?" She asked._

_"Ye-yes. Im fine. I was jus-just thinking ab-about my sis-sister." I said gesturing to her coffin._

_"Oh. Im sorry for your loss. I really am. I lost my baby brother too, but he was only two months old."_

_"Tha-thank you. Im sorry for your loss too." I wipe off the remaining tears that stain my face._

_"Im Eiko. Who are you?" She asked._

_"My name is Amu." I said finally gaining my composure._

_"What a beautiful name. How old was your sister? A coffin this small must mean she was around seven years old."_

_"Close, she was six, but I still miss her."_

_"Don't worry dear, that's common." She stopped looking at me and seemed to look behind me. "Well hello sir." I turned around and saw Kukai. He walked up to me and stood next to me. _

_"Hello miss. My name is Kukai Souma, who are you?" Kukai said hand stretched out. Eiko took ahold of his hand and introduced herself._

_"Amu, is this your boyfriend?" Eiko asked me. I blushed slightly._

_"N-N-No. Hes just a friend, or kind of." I said._

_"Kind of? I thought we were friends Amu." Kukai said looking at me with sad eyes._

_"Im no-not sure yet. Thank you Eiko, I appreciate your company, but it seems like u have to go now." I said trying to avoid the friend subject with Kukai._

_"Don't worry dear. Everyone in life would like someone to comfort them in their hard times, you seemed like one of them."_

_Kukai and I said goodbyes and left in silence. _

**Paws: Dont be mad. I know i said to some viewers that im supposed to add her going to school with her "Friends". Sorry about not keeping my promise. But i did update. If i did add the school part, it wouldve taken me longer to you guys would be even more pissed, so dont get mad at me and become a mob with pitchforks and torches. I am working on chapter 14 right now. So yeah. Im sorry once more, but i have BIG TESTS to handle. *sigh* Im typing as fast as i could right now. Like right now, im in class. So im DOING this for you! So i can get in trouble. But im a loyal author. Btw! My birthday is coming up! May 12! So yes its on Mothers day. *sigh* So thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 15 School

**Chapter 15 School**

**Amu's POV**

Today is the first day of my NEW school. Apparently Ikuto doesn't want me going to my old school. He said I would attract attention, which we both don't want happening. I always hated being the center attention around other people. But when it came to my parents, I didn't mind at all. I loved showing off to my Mom and Dad. I remember I used to put up little dances for them, or sing for them. My Mom used to say that I had a lovely voice, I always agreed. Im not trying to brag or anything, but I **think** I have the voice of an angle whenever I sang. I always loved to sing, it used to make me and Ami feel better. It usually calmed her down or made her smile. I always loved it whenever she smiled. I always felt a little better, whenever she did.

Ikuto already picked up my school uniform for Seiyo High. It has a black long sleeve blazer with a white silky button up. Also with a red plaid skirt, with a red tie. (Im sorry I didn't know what she wears on her legs, so I didn't put it in. If you know message me it, and I will fix it when I can.) I put two red X-clips in my hair to hold my bangs.

I'm not pretty, and I know you people are probably saying that im just trying to get attention. But I seriously i think im ugly.

For starters, pink hair. Everyone knows that, _that_ spells freak. What normal girl has cotton candy colored hair? No one that I know for sure. I'm pretty sure if im sixteen I should have _some _curves. I only have some. Maybe a little chest bump, I barely got B's. B-'s to be even more clear. You can barely even see my curves around my hips. I practically look like a twelve year old.

Nothing really beautiful about me, unless an ugly freak is your thing.

"Amu! You ready?" I heard Kukai shout from downstairs. I tie my black converse on, and put my key\necklace on too. I lock my door and head downstairs.

"What took you so long Amu-chan?" Tadase asked me, Kukai and him were wearing the boy uniform.

"Oh, nothing. I was just doing some finishing touches before I left. Sorry, did I take too long?" I ask.

" No way! You look great in the school uniform by the way." Kukai said giving me a thumbs up I blushed. Damn my blushing.

"T-Thank you Kukai. You look good too." I stuttered. "So what grade are you guys in?" I asked Kukai and Tadase. That reminds me, wheres Utau?

" I'm a senior and so is Tadase. So we might not have any classes together, not counting PE." Kukai said.

"Oh? What about Utau and Saaya?" I asked. _I hope they're not in my grade. Please god. Please._ I silently prayed.

"Utau is a sophomore. Saaya, shes a senior. She got held back a year." Tadase said.

" Really? So whose showing me around?" I asked.

"Me." Kukai said when Tadase said "I will." I laughed.

" How about both of you guys can show me around?" I said hoping they wont fight.

" That's okay with me." Tadase said.

"Me too." Kukai said.

"Then its settled. Both of you guys can show me around." I said.

"Time to eat!" Souko said.

"YES!" We said in unison.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

**Amu's POV**

"This place is huge." I said.

It looked like a castle like the ones in fantasy stories with princesses. The gates were shiny, and really smooth. On the gates it had the letters S A on them. When they opened it made me feel like I was entering somewhere special and not school. The sidewalk was clean and spotless. The school itself was huge. I just stared at it. The door was a beautiful shiny yellow. At the top of the school, there was three pillars each with a pointy top. The school was white and blue. It was utterly beautiful.

"Are you sure we're at school guys?" I asked Kukai and Tadase, they just laughed at me.

"Silly Amu. This is our school. Seiyo Academy. We'll be in the high school section, and not the elementary section." Tadase said.

"This is an academy? Are you serious!" I shouted at them. They put me into a school that was private! No one did that for me before. I went to a public school! This must have costed a lot! "I could've went to a public school you know! Not something so expensive." I shouted.

"Its okay Amu. We don't mind." Tadsase said.

"Well I mind!" I shouted at him and he cringed.

"Dont worry, plus if we did let you go to a different school who will show you around? Plus you wouldnt know anyone there!" Kukai said.

"I like my old school. People knew me." I said stubbornly.

"People would be talking about you. About court. About all of that." Tadase said reasonably.

"Fine I will give you that one. But this place looks like it costs a fortune to be here." I said.

"We dont mind. Im serious. " Kukai said when I gave him a look that said that I wasnt believing in his words. "Trust me, the food isnt that great." I laughed.

~~~Time skip~~~

Schedule

1. History

2. Physical Education

3. Free Period

4. Science AP

Lunch

6. English AP

7. Math

8. Elective of choice

Music Band

Choir

Poetry

Computers

Art

Thats my schedule for today after I took the exam. Yes exam. I was stuck in a quite room for more than an hour. Things like that can kill a girl. I took every subject exam. Not counting PE. I wonder if I have any classes with Kukai and Tadase?

I got senior level English and Science, so I might be able to.

I walked up to the young man at the front desk. He had nice sleek brown hair, but looks like he used a little bit too much gel. He was wearing what doesn't look appropriate for school. He was wearing a windbreaker and some shorts, as in tje shorts that looks like swimming trunks. He also had some sandles and two small hoop earings peirced on one ear. He kind of looked like a laid back pirate. (Paws: Lol. My History teacher actually looks like this. Im not kidding. He dressea like this everyday)

"Hello. Im Hinamori Amu, and I would like to chose my elective." I said kindly, trying to hold in my laughter over his outfit.

"Hello Hinamori. My name is Mr. Smith. I will be your history teacher. What would you like as your elective? " he asked leaning over the desk.

"Can I join poetry? I love writing poetry, but sometimes making them into songs."

"Poetry it is then." He started typing into the computer next to him and handed me a new schedule. They were in the same order, but this time with tje teachers names and classrooms. Also with the time each class ends and begins and a map on the back. I smiled up to him.

"Thank you Mr . Smith."

"You're welcome. Let me get someone to show you around." He started calling for a guy named Kairi.

"N-No thats okay. I have some people already to show me around. " I said trying to stop him, but he ignores my protests. I sigh in defeat.

A boy came into the room. He kind of looked like a nerd. He had dark green hair and some black glasses. He looked fit and nice. He was wearing a white and green long sleeved shirt. With green as the sleeves. He had some black fit jeans on, with black shoes. He looked like a well fit nerd to be exact.

"Ms. Hinamori, this is Kairi. He will be showing you around today. No buts." He said when he finally noticed my protests.

"Hi Kairi-kun." I said shyly, holding my hand out for him to shake it. He shakes it with a firm grip.

"Hello, . Do you mind if I call you by your first name?" He asks.

"No. My name is Amu Hinamori, but you can call me Amu. If you like." I said smiling.

"Hello Amu." He says and smiles politely back.

"Can you show her to her fourth period?" Mr . Smith asks.

"I dont mind. Who do you have?" Kairi asks me.

"Ms. Jewine."

"Oh, come on then. Shes really good science teacher by the way. Shes nice and-" Kairi walked me to my science class, and babbled on about her on the way.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Hello!" I heard someone scream in my ear. I cringe back into my locker. "I said 'Hello' Silly!" She shouted once more. I look at her, and i see that she has orange hair in two pig-tails. Shes shorter than me by a couple of inches. She has eyes that look similar to Ami's.

"Hello. My name is Amu Hinamori, who are you?" I asked nicely, closing my locker after grabbing my money for lunch.

"Im Yaya! Do you have candy?" She asks me. I smile.

"Hello Yaya, nice to meet you. Umm...i have no candy, sorry?" I apologize with a weary smile. _This girl is hyper for a high schooler. She seems like she should be in elementary school._

"Aww. Thats okay! Kairi-koi has some for me anyways!" She shouts smiling brightly to me.

"Kairi-koi? Oh. Kairi-kun, class president. Am i correct?"

"How did you know he was class president? You're new here."

"He just seems like it, he walked me to my class and showed me around Yaya-chan."

"Okay! Want to eat lunch with my friends and i?" She asked excitedly. Before i can answer, a voice answered for me.

"No thats okay Yaya-chan. Shes going to eat with us, right Amu?" Utau said behind me.

"Umm..I didnt agree to that. I rather eat with Yaya-chan and her friends." I stood beside Yaya-chan and faced Utau. She was wearing the school uniform also. You may be thinking she looked like every other girl at the school in the boring school uniform, but you're wrong. She looked like a model wearing that outfit. Now i bet you're thinking that im over reacting, she looks like everyone else. Fine say that, i dont care, but she looks like a model to me. And i envy her.\

"Are you sure Amu? Kukai and Tadase are waiting for you. They want to eat with you, so do i and Saaya. Now lets go." Utau ordered. I crossed my arms and looked her straight into the eye.

"No Utua-chan. Im going to eat with Yaya-chan and her friends. Dont call me Amu, only friends can. I can see you are not a friend." I said in a dark, but serious tone. Before she can answer, i turned to the wide eyed silent Yaya-chan. _Now shes silent and quiet._ "Lets go Yaya-chan. I would love to meet your friends." She snapped out of her daze and walked with me to the cafeteria.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

**Amu's POV  
**

"Thats Pepe-Chan, Rima-chan, Kairi-koi, Musashi-chan, and Kusukusu-chan. Everyone this is Amu-chan!" Yaya introduced. We were in the middle of the cafeteria. Yaya was introducing me to everyone.

"He-Hello." I stuttered.

"Hello!" Pepe-chan shouted the same intensity as Yaya.

"..." From Rima-chan.

"Good after-noon Amu-chan." Kairi greeted.

"Hi." I sat down next to Rima-chan. We made small talk here and there, me trying to fit in. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so i turned around.

"Hello Hinamori." Tadase said.

"Hello Tadase. Im sorry for not sitting with you guys."

"No, no. Its okay, but Saaya wants to talk to you."

"Umm...why?"

"Im not sure. Something about importance. She wants to talk to you now."

"Okay...?" I said goodbye to my newly made friends. This kind of reminds me of the court day. When Aruto and Souko wanted to talk to me.

**Amu's POV Past  
**

_We were in one of those rooms where you can talk privately, without being heard. I was in_ _this room with Aruto and Souko._ _Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, and Kukai werent with me. They were outside in the parking lot waiting for us. I was talking to them alone._

_"Amu, take a seat." Souko said sweetly, gesturing to the couch. The room had a couch and a table with four seats. Nice tan colored walls and a lovely black rug. I took a seat on the couch._

_"Amu, what did you show the judge. I think its something you havent shown us." Aruto said, taking a seat at the table, with Souko sitting next to him.  
_

_"You guys know that i was abused. Why would you be surprised if i had scars as a memory, a scary reminder." I said._

_"Amu, if you told us, we couldve helped you." Souko said._

_"How can you help me? They're **scars.** You cant get rid of scars."_

_"Do the doctors know?" Aruto asked. "When you were in the hospital."_

_"Yes. They know. They healed the fresh ones, but the old ones wont go away."_

_"I wouldve like to know Amu." Souko said. "You're my daughter now. I want to protect my children. I love my children. If one is hurt, i want to know the injury."_

_"What? I-Im your daughter?" I asked quietly._

_"If you want to be. You can be our child Amu." Souko said, coming to sit next to me on the couch. She put an arm around me and enveloped me into a hug. A motherly hug. A hug i havent felt in a long time. I sobbed on her shoulder. I didnt know why i was crying, i had no idea why. But i cried._

_"Next time tell us if there are scars, Amu. Please. I would like to know." Souko whispered into my ear. I cried harder. No one cared for me like she did. Nor Aruto. I had no real parents for a long time._

**Real Time**

**Amu's POV**

"Hello Amu." I heard Saaya say in a venomous tone. _Oh shit. Im dead._

**Paws: CLIFFHANGER! *Evil Laugh* Will update soon! Birthday might make me busy! Cant wait though! Love you guys! Have any questions or ideas or anything at all message me on lovelife247. My other profile! If you have Tumblr message me at lovezpawz. Anyways! Im at school! I skipped lunch for you guys!  
**

**Contest**

**PROFILES ONLY**

**Whoever can finish or think of the best way to finish this chapter gets a sneak peak! YEAH! SNEAK PEAKS! We all love sneak peaks! So yeah! Longer is better! Write it in a review!**

**Longer sneak peak:**

**Give me sumeries about each chapter. So like chapter one :Blah blah blah, and chapter two. SO YEAH! YOU CAN ENTER INTO BOTH CONTESTS! TWO SNEAK PEAKS!**


	16. Chapter 16 Can I trust them?

**Chapter 16**

**Can I Trust Them, Or Are They Lies?**

**Amu's POV**

"So Hinamori, what happened?" Kukai asked leaning on my locker. I took out my English book and closed my locker. Actually slammed my locker, it startled Kukai and made him jump. "Dude. Hinamori, are you okay?" I didnt look at him, i just walked down to my next class. Which i found out i had with Kukai and Tadase. _You cant keep hiding from them. They're your friends-. __**Shut up!**_ I said to myself.

Kukai was following me, kept on calling my name. But i just ignored him.

When i got my class, i sat down in the back. Far away from Kukai and Tadase as possible.

But that didnt stop Kukai, because he sat in the seat in front of mine.

Once i sat down Kukai took the seat in front of mine. When i was about to grab my notebook in my bag, he grabbed my arm. Stopping me.

"Amu, listen to me. Whats. Wrong?" He asked. I didnt look at him still. I just looked outside the window. Looking at the sun, shining brightly. Thinking about my future, knowing that its not bright.

"What happened with you and Saaya? What did she do? Amu! God dammit look at me!" Kukai shouted, getting frustrated.

"Leave me alone." I said silently, but sharp as a knife.

"Why? What did she say?" He asked. He was now holding both of my forearms. I was now facing him. Looking into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. _Stop it Amu!_ I shouted inside my head.

"Let go of me. I dont want to talk about it. At all. Leave me alone." I said.

"Amu, what did she say?" He said ignoring me. I didnt answer him. I didnt want to. I didnt want to believe what Saaya said, but, it seemed like the truth.

**Lunch Time**

**Saaya's POV (You didnt see that coming did you?)**

_"Hello Amu." I said in a deadly tone, warning her whats about to come __**This is what she gets for messing with me.**_

_"H-Hi Saaya. Tadase said yo-you needed me?" __**She stuttered, good. Now i know shes scared.**_

_"Amu. Amu. Amu. Do you know where we stand? Me at the top of the food chain. You at the very very very __**bottom. **__You understand this, dont you?"_

_"N-No." __**A fighter i see. Hmm...**_

_"What do you mean 'No' Amu?"_

_"Im not at the bottom" Her voice was getting stronger._

_"Yes you are. Just because Tadase and Kukai seem to follow you like two little pups you think you're at the top. Well you're wrong. So so wrong."_

_"What do you want with me? I didnt do anything to harm you."**Thats what she thinks. **_

_"Amu, Amu, Amu. I see you looking at Ikuto. Looking for support from him at your sister's funeral. I saw you fake those tears. I saw you. You just wanted the attention, and they give it to you."_

_"Your wrong! I was really depressed that day! You may think i was faking those tears, because you have no emotion! You dont feel anything when you loose someone dearly!" Amu shouted at me._

_"I feel no emotion? Really? First time we met at the hospital you act all emo. 'I have no emotions Ikuto. I just feel sorrow, pain, and anger. Nothing else. I never feel happy or joy.' Oh, poor you. Look at you. You totally faked it. I see you smiling and laughing. Never feel happiness my ass." I sneered._

_"Well people can change! They made me feel like i belong, like i was family to them."_

_"Ha! Lies! They dont look at you as family! Theyre just trying to make you feel better! They dont really care for you. They never did. It was all lies. Acting. No one cares for you Amu Hinamori. Remember that." Amu opened her mouth to respond, but i wasnt done talking. "Now. Recap. No one cares for you. Not Kukai. Or Tadase. Most importantly Ikuto doesnt care for you. No one does. Get that into your head. Now leave. I dont want to see your freak face again." _

_Amu stood there for a few moments, mouth agape. Taking in all of my words. She left the classroom without another word or sound._

**_I hope you're enjoying the truth Amu. Never mess with me. Dont try to steal my man either. Or you will feel more pain then your parents ever caused you._**

**Amu's POV**

**Present Time**

"Amu. Amu?" Kukai was waving a hand in front of my face. Trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him.

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" I asked him, he already let go of my arms out of his grip.

"Why? You promised me and Tadase that we can walk you to class."

"Well, i have someone doing that for me already. I dont need you guys to do it today."

"Who?"

"Kairi-kun. He said he didnt mind, so hes going to." _Actually he didnt say he was going to do it. I just wanted to ignore and avoid Kukai and Tadase today._

"Still no. We're walking you to class." Kukai said stubbornly.

"I dont want you to." I said crossing my arms against my chest.

"Well we're going to, if you like it or dont. You promised."

"Did not!"

"You didnt, but you did agree for us to. You cant deny that."

"I dont care. Kairi-kun can walk me, you guys dont need to anymore."

"Amu, we're going to if you like it or not. Kairi-kun can walk you, but we're walking with you either way. We're walking you home too."

"No."

"Yes." I glared back at Kukai, while he just stared back at me.

"Alright class. Can i have your attention back to the bored. We're going to have an essay due in one week." The teacher said. "Also, we have a new student today. Can you please stand up." By now Kukai was sitting correctly in his seat. Facing the bored. I stood up.

"Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori. Dont try to come near me and talk to me. Dont try to be my friend. I dont need it." The same introduction i used in sciene.

"Um...thank you Amu Hinamori. You may take your seat now." Ms. Natsu said. I sat back down and heard everyone whispering around me. Kukai and Tadase truned around and looked at me with confused looks. _Stop acting surprise. It was for you guys to hear._

"Cool and spicy." I heard one girl whisper. The same thing the other people called me. _I guess i got a new nickname._

"Shes hot." I heard a guy whisper and wink at me. I scoffed and looked at the bored. Ignoring Kukai's and Tadase's looks.

_Im not going to trust anyone...i guess i cant even trust my own family. _I thought to myself.

**Poetry Class**

**(Paws: The poem i use in hear is something i wrote. So the poem belongs to me)**

**Amu's POV**

"Does anyone have a poem they want to share today?" Mr. Taizo asked. We already did the whole introduction thing. But i had a poem already, even though its the first day.

I raised my hand, Mr. Taizo had a surprise look on his face, but he let me go to the front of the class.

"Hello. I wrote this poem, i think a year ago. I put all my feelings into it, i hope you like it."I already had this poem memorized by heart. I took a deep breath and started it.

**_Mama and Papa_**

**_"You used to love and care for me._**

**_You used to say 'I love you,' everyday._**

**_You used to give me hugs and kisses_**

**_Which i still miss._**

**_You used to make my life feel sunny,_**

**_But now its grey as lead._**

**_I loved you_**

**_You loved me_**

**_But i didnt really see you_**

**_You never saw me ever again._**

**_I have no friends._**

**_Ami and I loved you,_**

**_We knew it was true_**

**_But you never knew._**

**_You caused us pain_**

**_Day after day._**

**_My life is like a haze._**

**_You dealt with us with your own ways._**

**_I guess this is my good bye in so many ways._**

**_My love for you will never__ fade."_**

After reading my poem, everyone went silent. After a few short moments everyone started snapping. Some stood up, even the teacher. I bowed and said thank you. I went back to my seat, and sat down.

"That, was a lovely poem Amu. Thank you for sharing it with us." Mr. Taizo congratulated with a smile.

"Anyone else?" He asked the class. People just murmured hoping not to get picked. "I guess that's a no then. Can you turn to page 247 in your poetry textbook please."

The rest of the poetry period went on like that. Just going over various types of poetry. So pretty much an easy day.

**After Class**

**Amu's POV**

"Amu can I please see you." Mr. Taizo asked. I nodded and grabbed my backpack and walked to his desk. "Amu that was a lovely poem. But why did you title it 'Mama and Papa'? Did they abuse you?" He leaned forward on his desk. His hands clasped beneath his head.

"I rather not talk about it. If you don't mind. Everything was taken care of. I can assure you. "

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." I gave him a weak smile. "But can I go now? I have to meet someone right now."

"Yes. Yes. Go. Go. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too. Bye." I waved him off and left the classroom.

I ran down the halls. I cant tell him. He doesn't need to know. I was running out of the doors now. When I did, I accidentally crashed into someone. I fell back and so did they. I rubbed my head from the impact of the fall. I slowly stood up.

My legs felt wobbly beneath me, so i almost fell. I prepared myself from the impact of the floor, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that someone's hands were wrapped around me. I looked up and saw a boy. He had long purple hair. I mean long. It was about up to his waist. He had lovely brown eyes similar to mine. I blushed a mad red and quickly got out of his arms. _He looks really familiar. Do i know him from somewhere? Nah._

"Sor-sorry." I stuttered.

"Its okay. Are you?" His tone of voice was concerned.

"Ye-Yes. Hi. I'm Amu Hinamori." I said. Holding my hand out to him. He took it and shook it.

"Hello. Ms. Cool and Spicy." I blushed.

"You heard about my nickname?" I asked.

"Everyone knows you as that. I wonder why they call you that."

"Well...um...yeah. I wonder too." I said even though i already knew why. "So are you going to tell me your name, or are you hiding your identity?" He laughed.

"I'm Nagihiko. But a pretty girl like you can call me Nagi." I blushed._ His name sounds familiar too. I just can't remember where. Nah. You couldn't have meant him before._

"Hello Nagi. I'm sorry for crashing into you. I was in a rush."

"Its okay. Now can i walk you to your destination?"

"Sur-Sure." My face felt like it was on fire. He took my hand into his and helped me pick up my bag. He didn't have one. Now that i noticed, he wasn't wearing a uniform either. "Um..Nagi, where's your uniform?" I asked shyly.

"I don't go here. Someone you know wanted me to pick you up."

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.

"Now, that Amu, is a surprise."

"Aw! I hate surprises! Can you please just tell me." I was now giving him my puppy dog eyes. He looked at me, and finally gave in.

"Fine. Just a hint. Okay?" I nodded. "You known he or she since you were a little." I glared at him, and he laughed.

"Thanks. That narrows it, a little." I sighed and he walked me to his car. We were now in the parking lot. I heard someone call my name, and we both turned around.

"Amu! Where are you going?" It was Tadase and Kukai._ Dammit. I thought i told them to leave me alone?_

"I told you guys to leave me alone." I snapped, fully aware that Nagi was still holding my hand. I let go of it immediately.

"We never listen, we're boys." Kukai said. They were now four feet in front of us. They weren't looking at me, but glaring at Nagi. "Just leave. You have nothing to worry about. I was just going to see an old friend." I said. Standing in front of Nagi, blocking their view of him.

"If your going somewhere, we'd like to know where. Just in case." Tadase demanded.

**Kukai's POV (Didnt see that did you?)**

Why is she going with that guy? Does she even know him? From behind, he kind of looked like a girl, but i havent seen him around here. Who is he?

To answer my question Amu spoke up.

"Dont worry. He's just an old friend who wants to do some catching up. His name is Nagihiko. Now can you guys leave me alone. I dont want to see you or talk to you. Leave me alone." Amu said. She was now holding that boy's hand. I got extremely jealous. I was now glaring daggers at this boy. He better let go of his hand, or im going to make that hand disappear.

Bad comeback i know.

"Let go of her hand." I snarled.

"Kukai are you okay? Tadase asks beside me.

"Im fine." I growled. **(Kukai seems like a dog now. Weird.)**

"Kukai." Amu said. I faced her.

"Im going with you." I said.

"No. I just want you guys to leave me alone. Just leave me alone." She said. She looked like she was about to cry. My anger went away and i slowly walked over to her. "Stop." She commanded, but i didnt listen. I just kept on walking up to her. When i was standing in front of her, she just stared into my eyes. She was shorter than me, shortest one in the house. I looked down at her. Nagihiko was now behind her. "Stop." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Just do it. Leave me alone." She said quietly as well.

"What did i do? Im still not your friend? What happened?" I asked getting angry again.  
"Im not sure if we are friends. Im not sure if what you did was true or not. I guess everything happened." She whispered.

"Amu. You started acting like this since that talk with Saaya. What did she say?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to go." She took off my hands on her shoulders. I didnt even know i was touching her. She took one step back, and bumped into Nagihiko. "Come on Nagi." They walked to the truck and Amu got in. She looked at me through the mirror. She waved bye and they left.

"Its okay. She said shes coming back. Nothing to worry about. Lets just go home. Utau already left with her friends." Tadase said. I stood there for several more moments and reluctantly left with Tadase.

**Amu's POV  
**

"So where are we going?" I asked over the music.

"We're going to see my sister." He said looking at me at the corner of his eye.

"Who is?"

"Nadeshiko. Who you called-" Before he finished i said.

"Nade." Then everything went black.

**Paws: So what happened to Amu and Nagi? Why did everything go black? WHY ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?! Because no one did my contest. So heres the cliffhanger for ya!Thanks for the Birthday wishes! I had a great time! Till the next chapter! BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17 Hospital Good or Bad?

**Chapter 16**

**Hospital...good or bad...?  
**

**Ikuto's POV**

**Ages**

**Amu: 16**

**Ami:6 **

**Ikuto: 20**

**Saaya: 19**

**Kukai:18**

**Tadase: 18**

**Nade: 16**

**Nagi: 16**

**Home**

"Ikuto!" My mom called my name frantically.I quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen to see whats wrong.

Kukai, Tadase, and Amu must be walking home right now. School ended about 10 minutes ago. _I wonder how Amu's first day at Seiyo Academy went? I hope she had a great time. That place is a good school, Ami would've liked it. _

When i got to the kitchen my mom was clutching the phone to her chest. She was crying, badly. Her eyes were red, and around her eyes was her black mascara running. She looked depressed and scary. I quickly ran to my mom and held her in a embrace.

Dad was out at work. He owns the Easter company. Soon Utau is going to work there too.

"Iku-Ikuto. We need to go to the hos-hospital." My mom sobbed.

"Why?" I asked. My mom's head was resting against my chest.

"Am-Amu. She was in a-a car ac-accident." She sobbed. I stood completely still. Amu is in the hospital? How? _Dont ask questions now! Amu needs you! _My conscience shouted at me. I snapped out of my daze and squeezed my mother one more time,before letting her go.

"What hospital?" I asked her. _Dont worry Amu, im coming._

**Kukai's POV**

**With Tadase walking home**

We were almost home, we stopped though. We saw police, ambulance, and firetrucks pass by us in a red, white, and blue blur.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Tadase beside me.

"I dont know. Want to check it out?" Tadase asked curiously.

"I didnt think you can be a rebel kiddy king." I rubbed his head.

"Dont call me that. Im not a kid, nor king." He said fixing his hair.

"Well you have the princely personality." I pointed out. "But who cares! Lets go!" I shouted at him running.

"Dammit Kukai! Wait for me!" He shouted back trying to catch up.

What they didnt expect was Amu and Nagihiko on gurneys.

**Amu's POV**

_I tried opening my eyes, but i couldnt. I felt a pain near my head and side. I couldnt move at all. All i saw was darkness. I was engulfed in darkness. Like always in my life. Why am i always feeling pain? I cant move. I dont even know if im breathing._

_I try one more time to open my eyes. I lift them a little. Through my eye lids i see a light. A beautiful bright light. Then i hear __**her **__voice._

_Ami._

_I try calling out to her. But i cant open my mouth, i cant make a sound. But i hear her calling my name. The same voice she had when i saw her in the cemetery garden. But i dont hear her voice through my ears, but through my mind._

_Now im freaking out._

**_Amu...Amu...Amu..._**_Her voice was strong, but was soft. Like she was trying to be quite, but wanted to be heard. Sounded disoriented. _

**_Ami? _**_I thought._

**_Yes..._**

**_What happened? _**_My voice sounded strong. Like I wasn't hurt. I wasn't really speaking but thinking._

**_Dont go to the light...not yet...too young...so much to live for...stay alive...fight..._**

**_What are you talking about? _**

**_Dont go...to...light...stay...alive..._**

**_Why?_**

**_...Too...young...must...fight..._**

**_Fight? Fight who?_**

**_...25...24...6...Remember..._**

**_25, 24, 6...?_**

**_Remember...wake up now..._**_The light now gotten brighter, i see Ami in a beautiful white gown. The cuffs on her shoulders were puffy white, kind of like cotton balls. Silver lining around her waist. She had no makeup, but her lovely brown hair was flowing freely. There was no wind, but her hair was flowing as if there was. I couldn't see her shoes because her feet were covered the gown. She looked beautiful. She still looked like a six year old. She was the same height and everything. Her wings were behind her. They looked soft yet strong. Like her. She was smiling down at me. I took a deep breath through my nose. She smelled like roses, like i remembered._

_Whatever happened after that...i don't remember. Because i felt my body being picked up and put on something hard. _

_My eyes were still closed on the outside, but on the inside they were opened. But they no longer saw the once bright light, and my angel sister. They saw the darkness. Slithering around me like tendrils or snakes. Shadows of death, is what i called them._

_They kept calling my name. _

**_Amu...Amu...Amu.. _**_They chanted in unison. Their voice was dark...i felt cold...dark and cold...dark and cold...da...rk...an...d...co...ld..._

**Nadeshiko's POV**

**At the park**

"Nagi! Call me back when you get this message! You're late!" I shouted at the voice mail i heard over a million times already. I ended the call.

I was at the park waiting for Amu's and Nagi's arrival. They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, but they never showed. I called Nagi for the past ten minutes, but no answer.

Let me explain what the plan was for you confused readers.

My name is Nadeshiko, but everyone calls me Nade for short. My brother, Nagihiko, and i are twins. We both have long purple hair, matching eye colors. But we both have different style. I like traditional dance, he likes old school hip hop. I prefer red, he prefers blue. I prefer sweet, he prefers spicy. See? We may look alike, but we are completely different.

Amu and I met awhile back. Back when she was five, and i was also five. She met Nagi when she was six. We used to be best friends. We always played house together. She was the mom, Nagi the dad. I the baby. We played dolls together too. She used to show me her toys her parents got her. She used to always talk how great they were. She was a happy child, who loved her parents very much.

But one day when i was seven, i had to move.

I got into this big company called Easter. They fell in love with my dance, also my brother's. They wanted to sponser us and make us famous. My parents agreed. We had to leave Japan and go to America. My brother and i dont speak English that well, but we did good. It wasnt fluent, but it was enough to send us to America.

My brother and i are back up dances for a band. When they do peaceful melodies, i dance. When they go old school, Nagi dances.

When we came back to Japan, about a week ago, i wanted to see my old best friend again. I wanted to hang out with her again. So i sent Nagi, to pick her up and surprise her. But hes not answering his phone, and they arent here!

I was pacing the lovely grass, where my picnic lies. White and red plaid blanket spread open. With a picnic basket open.

My phone suddenly starts vibrating. I instantly answer the call expecting Nagi, but i was wrong. It was the hospital, telling me **he's** at the hospital. I stand there with my mouth wide open, forming a scream that never comes. They ask if im still there, i just tell them im on my way. I hang up and wipe my eyes, where tears started to form. I leave the picnic and run to my car.

_Please live Nagihiko. Stupid Baka! You better live! Im your only damn sister! If you abandon me, i would never forgive you! Yo-You Baka! _I scream in my head on the way to the hospital.

**Tadase's POV  
**

**At the car accident**

Im pacing back and forth behind the yellow tape that says caution. Kukai just standing there staring. His fists are tightly bundled up, making his knuckles turn white.

In front of us is the truck Nagihiko was driving. Smashed up on the passenger side, where the other car is. The young woman in the other car is fine. Just some bruises and one stich needed. Nothing bad happened to her. Unlike Amu...

Amu was in the passenger side. Her body is on a gurney, being put into an ambulance. She looks dead. From what i can see, she has blood all over her right side. On her head is a massive black and purple bruise. Her eyes are closed, mouth slightly open. She doesnt look peaceful at all. She just looks dead.

"Dammit! I shouldve went with her!" Kukai shouted. He goes under the yellow tape and walks up to one of the police officers.

Nagihiko was no where in sight.

"Kukai! Hold on! Wait a minute!" I shouted at him, following his actions.

**Kukai's POV**

_I should've went with her. This is all my fault. If i didnt let her go, she would never be in this mess. Dammit. _I shouted inside my head.

"Excuse me sir-" The officer began to say before i interrupted him.

"That girl with pink hair is Amu Hinamori. She was in that car with a male named Nagihiko. She is sixteen years old. She just came back from school, where i go. As you may see our uniforms. Amu and I are friends. Now before you tell me, i have to leave. Dont. Because this girl-" I said pointing at her body which was now being put into an ambulance, "is my best friend. We live together in the same house with this boy-" I said pointing at Tadase who was now standing beside me. "We live with Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi. In their household. Also with Utau and Ikuto. I know this girl. I want to be in that ambulance with her. If you dont, then im not answering any questions. Do i make myself clear?" Once i said this i was out of breath.

The officer was silent for a few moments, but he nodded in the end.

"You and your friend must answer all of our questions then. Go ahead. Tell him i gave you permission." The officer said. I thanked him, and Tadase and i entered the ambulance car with Amu inside.

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

**(Paws: Isnt this like the third time she entered the hospital in a month? Wow. I wonder what will happen this time.)**

**Normal POV**

**Hospital**

"GET THESE TWO PEOPLE IN A ROOM NOW!" One doctor shouted. Everyone was moving frantically in the emergency room. There was a car accident involving two teens. One male, and the other female. The male is doing better than the female.

The female, who we found out, was named Hinamori Amu.

She needs to go into surgery right away. Her right side is badly messed up. One of her lungs is badly bruised. Her neck, luckly, isnt broken. But her right arm is fractured, again. Shes loosing a huge amount of blood. Her breathing isnt stable. We almost lost her on the way here. We might not be able to save her...

The boy, who we found out, is named Nagihiko Fujisaki. He only has a broken leg and a sprained arm. He's doing fine, just sleeping for now.

"Where is Hinamori Amu!" A boy with blue hair asks the nurse at the front desk. She quickly starts typing into the computer with her sausauge fingers.

"Shes in the medical room at the moment. Shes going into surgery." The nurse says calmly, which angers the man more.

"How are you so calm?" He shouts at her. "Shes a teenager! This shouldnt be a calm matter."

"Sir. Please calm down. Dont worry. Please stay calm." The nurse says.

"Why should i be calm! This girl been to this hospital three times already! This month! How can i be calm?" The man shouts.

"Iku-Ikuto. St-Stop. Amu wouldnt want you like this. Lets just wait in the waiting room." The lady says beside him, trying to calm the man. He was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Fine. But i want details about her ASAP. Got it?" He says to the frightened nurse. She nods. "Good." He left with the lady.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

**At the Hospital.**

I walk into the hospital, and i immediately hear a man shouting at a young nurse. Who looks ghostly pale.

"Where is Hinamori Amu!" She hears the man shouts. _I guess hes close friends with her if he acts like that. He doesnt look familiar._

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you looking for someone.?" A young man, who looks like hes a nurse asks me. He has chestnut colored hair, lovely black eyes...kind of looks like a black abyss. Hes tan, looks like he spends a lot of his time at the beach.

"Sorry. Yes. I was looking for Nagihiko Fujisaki. I was wondering how he was doing."

"Oh." He looks at the clip board in his hand. "Yes. He arrived about ten minutes ago. Hes doing fine, unlike his friend. Hes right now sleeping. He just has a sprained arm and broken leg, but other than that, hes fine. May i ask who you are?"

"Hi, im Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Im his twin sister."

"Well, if you like to see him, you may."

"I would love to. But can i bring a couple of guests?"

"Yes. Its fine. I would be waiting here."

"Thank you." I left and went to the waiting room where that young man and lady should be.

_You can do this. Just act normal. You dont know him, and he doesnt know you. _I said encouragingly in my head.

When i walked into the waiting room i saw the man sitting down in one of the blue cushioned seats. His head bowed and hands formed into fist against his eyes. The lady next to him was silently praying. I walked up to his figure. Once i stood in front of him, he looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Im Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Im a friend, a long time friend, of Hinamori Amu." I said, smiling slightly.

"How did you know she was here?" He asked. "How do you know that i know her?"

"The person she was riding with was my brother Nagihiko Fujisaki. They notified me once they discovered his identity."

"Why was she riding with your brother in the first place?" He asked. I looked down at his fists. He was clenching them tightly, his knuckles started to turn white. He stood up. I wasnt close to his height at all, i was nearly at his shoulder, barely. But i stood my ground.

"She was supposed to have a surprise picnic with me. I havent seen her in the longest of time. I remember the last time i saw her. We were seven. It was-" I didnt get to finish my story because he cut me off.

"I dont want to hear your story. Did she know she was going to meet you?" When i didnt answer he continued in a deadly tone. "No. I swear, if something horrible happened to her, im hunting you down. Shes been through a lot this month. Now this. The hospital, again."

"What do you mean shes been through a lot? I barely got here. What happened to her?"

"Why should i tell you? I dont know you. For all i know, you can be lying.

"You think im lying?" _So much for trying to act friendly. _"Amu Hinamori is my best friend. She was Nagihiko's best friend also. If you want, you may see him. If you-" I was cut off again when i heard two boys shouting 'Ikuto'. I turned around and saw two boys enter. They were both out of breath.

**Ikuto's POV  
**

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I shouted at Kukai and Tadase.

"We rode in the ambulance with Amu. We saw the scene." Tadase said, trying to catch his breath.

"Did you guys know she was in the car? Did you see her enter it with a boy?" I asked. They were both silent. "Answer me now. Did you guys see her enter the car?"

"Yes...she entered the car with a boy named Nagihiko." Kukai said, bowing his head down in shame.

"You let her go?" I asked furiously. "You didnt even know the man! Shes in the hospital because you guys didnt look out for her!" I shouted.

"We didnt know this will happen!" Tadase shouted back.

"Why didnt you go with her then!" I asked, my knuckles started hurting from my clenching.

"Ikuto, calm down. They didnt know." My mother said holding my arms.

Nadeshiko was watching me closely, mostly my fists.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at her.

"Im just wondering how your friends with Amu. Why would she be friends with you." She said calmly.

"Why would she be friends with someone like you? Or your like your brother." I asked her, ready to hit something.

We heard a knock at the door. There was some much negative aura radiating off of everyone. I looked at door finding a young looking man.

"Um...excuse me Ms. Fujisaki...do you still want to see your brother?" The young man asked, looking at the purple headed chick.

"Yes." She answered in a soft tone. "Can i still bring a few guests?" The nurse eyed all of us nervously, mostly me.

"I guess. But only three at a time." He says.

"Thank you."

"Kukai." I said catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"I want you to call Utau. Tell her to leave whatever shes doing and come meet us here." I commanded. He nodded fishing in his backpack for his phone. I heard Nadeshiko call my name. I snapped my gaze to hers. "What?" I asked, still angry from earlier.

"Do you want to see my brother? You can ask him questions if you like." She asked. I thought it over in my head.

"Yes. I want to see the man who put _my_ **best f****riend **into the hospital." I said. She nodded her head, and left the room with the man. I followed in suit. Telling everyone to wait there, and not follow.

_Amu, if you do know these people, im sorry that they did this to you. _I said, pretending that she heard my apologies.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

**Nagihiko's POV  
**

**Hospital Room**

"Hes sleeping." I heard a familiar voice say. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldnt budge. I tried speaking or groaning, but no sound came from my sealed lips.

"What happened to him?" I heard from a male voice. _Whose that? _I thought.

"I found out that he has a sprained arm and broken leg, but other than that, hes fine." I heard my sister say, sighing. _No wonder i cant feel my arm or leg._

"If he only got minimal damage, how much did Amu suffer?" I heard the male ask once more. _He knows Amu? Wait where is Amu? Is she okay? Is she still alive?_

"Im not sure. I didnt hear what her injuries were, but all i do know is that shes going under surgery."

"Dammit. I swear if something horrible happened to her, i swear-" Before he can finish i spoke weakly. Gaining their attention. My eyes were slightly open. _No one threatens my sister. No one. _

"Dont...wh...where...is...Amu..?" I managed to say weakly, peering at my sister. She went to my side, the opposite of my sprained one.

"Nagihiko! What the hell Baka!" She said playfully. Lightly hitting my arm. I managed a slight soft laugh.

"Im...so..sorry..." I said.

"Why were you with Amu?" The man asked, ruining my happy mood. I tried to glare, but failed miserably.

"We...wer...were suppo...supposed...to catch...up..."

"After nine years apart." My sister finished. "I told you, we didnt mean for this to happen."

"How...do..yo..you know her?" I asked the man.

"Sorry Nagi. This is Ikuto. Hes friends with Amu." Nade says.

"When did you guys meet her?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Nagi was six. I was five. We had to say goodbye when we were seven." Nade answered with a smile. "How about you?"

"I met her when she was eight, and i was twelve. We've been great friends. That was before...everything happened..." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" My sister asked, the same thing i was thinking.

"Amu...when you left...she was happy until she was ten."

"Why was she happy until then?"

"Thats when her sister was born...also when hell was sent loose."

"I didnt know she had a younger sister." Nade said softly, looking down.

"She was born after you guys left."

"Oh...but, all hell went loose? What do you mean?" She asked looking back at him.

"...Im not sure if i should tell you."

"Tell...my si...sister...now."My voice started to get stronger. I was regaining my composure. "We have the right to know."

"No. Im not telling you. Its not in my place." Ikuto said, staying firm to his word. We were silent for a few moments. All you can hear is the heart monitor and the tic toc of the clock. My sister sighed, breaking the silence.

"Fine. But-" She didnt get to finish because the doctor came in.

"Excuse me. Who here is for Amu Hinamori? They said you would be in here." I looked over at Ikuto. So many negative emotion flickered across his eyes. He stood straight. His voice sounded strong, but slightly worried.

"Im Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Im here for Amu Hinamori."

"Sir can you please follow me. We need to talk." The doctor said gesturing to the white door. I looked back at Ikuto, he looked even more worried.

"Yes." He said hesitantly, but still strong. _I hope your okay Amu. Please stay alive. Please. _I silently prayed.

**Ikuto's POV**

I followed the doctor out of the room. Leaving Nagihiko's and Nadeshiko's worried whispers behind. We walked down the halls and into the elevator. The doctor pressed the down button, patiently waiting. I was tapping my foor impatiently, feeling the doctor's worried aura around me. Making me sweat and think about the most horrible things that could've happened to Amu.

Maybe she was in the surgery room and they messed up making her die.

Maybe she died on the way here.

Maybe shes in another comma.

Maybe she died altogether.

**_STOP THINKING SUCH THINGS!_ **I silently shouted at myself. Cursing myself for such negative things.

The elevator door finally opened, and we both quickly went inside. The doctor pressed the first floor button.

"What happened to her?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Shes dying." He said quietly not looking at me either.

**Paws: *sigh* Another cliffhanger? That sucks.**

**Amu: We're back.**

**Paws: Great. **

**Ikuto: *re-reads everything that happened so far.* *swears* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? *Points at story***

**Paws: *shrugs* Stuff. Anyways! Review! Or no update! **


	18. Chapter 18 Dream? Will it be Reality?

**Paws: *Evil Laugh* No one likes it when i put her in the hospital again.**

**Amu: Why me again?**

**Paws: I wasnt supposed to let that hppen...she wasnt supposed to go to the hospital again. She was supposed to go to a party at Saaya's house. Invited to the senior party yada yada.**

**Ikuto: So what happened?**

**Paws: Life happened...**

**Amu: Disclaimer! PAWS DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! **

**Chapter 18**

**Dream? Will it be Reality?**

**Ikuto's POV**

_The breeze felt nice against my skin. The wind blowing through my blue locks. I take a deep breath enjoying the freshness and the way the place smells. I smile. I look around me to see trees, and flower beds. The flowers were tulips...white with a splash of red in the middle. The red looked like..blood splatter. I stop. I look around again, and find myself in a house. I see dressers and drawers. Small children beds and one adult bed. Rug is like the tulips...white around the blood splatter. I look around the house and search the drawers. In one particular drawer i find a white flower...inside. I start to freak out. I knew that..if you find a white flower in a drawer, it means death. I start to think.  
_

**_Death? Whose close to death? _**_After a few moments of thinking, my fucking dim light bulb goes off. **Amu...**  
_

_She cant die on me. Not yet. I didnt tell her how much i love her. How much i missed her. I didnt tell her how i feel. She cant die on me yet!_

_I close the drawer and walking away slowly. I close my eyes. I open them again and find myself in a cementary. The blossoms flowing in the wind. I look around. I find the sakura tree, surrounded by black roses. Pink and black...Pink and black..._

_I walk around the cementary, and i see this one headstone glowing. I walk up to it out of curiosity. What i didnt expect was to see Amu's name engraved on it in cursive._

**_Amu Hinamori_**

**_September 24 1996 - April 4 2013  
_**

**_Beloved Friend_**

**_Loved as a daughter in the Tsukiyomi Family. _**

**_Will be missed dearly_**

**_We love you  
_**

**_Ami is now with you once more_**

_Next to her was her sister's grave.  
_

**_Ami Hinamori_**

**_March 21 2006 - March 4 2013_**

**_Beloved Sister_**

**_Love from everyone_**

**_Loved as a daughter in the _****_Tsukiyomi Family. _**

**_Will be missed dearly_**

**_"I love you Onee-chan."_**

_My fingers start to ttremble. April was a week away...does this mean shes going to die? Do dreams ever become reality? _

_I kept on hearing a loud beeping tone. Beeep...it went. Just the long sound._ Beep.

_I wake up from my dream. _

Amu's heart monitor going off. Indicating that her heart stopped beating. I stare at her face for a moment, nothing registered in my head. Not a thought or sound or feeling. Just the sound of the death's call.

Beep.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see a violet haired nurse with black eyes. She helps me out of my seat, talking to me but I don't pay her any attention. I cant hear her over the death's sound.

Beep.

She got me out of the room. Where my mother and father wait. Utau and my friends no where in sight. Just us three. I look at them. I have no idea what my expression is. If its sad or happy. Im not sure, but whatever it was, they came to my side and hugged me. Hugged me like I was still a child and I got hurt. Like I was still their baby boy. I hugged them back with no hesitation.

Beep.

Thats what still ranged in my ears. My parents must have known already.

Did I loose Amu? Is she really gone? What just happened?

Thats when everything and everyone went black...

**Paws: Im not that evil. **

**Amu: She wanted to end it there, but a girl named Amelia changed her mind.**

**Ikuto: She reviewed every chapter like asked**

**Paws: So I dedicate this rest of the chapted to her.**

**Amu and Ikuto: Congrats!**

**Kukai's POV**

**Hospital room Ikuto's**

I look at my best friend's body, which lays still on the hospital bed. Hes pale, really pale. As in Edward Cullen pale, but take away the sparkle. Ikuto does not sparkle.

He passed out about a week ago. Been in a coma ever since Amu almost died, but the doctor and nurses saved her.

I almost lost her.

I guess Ikuto was in shock and somehow wounded up in a coma. Maybe from the feeling of loosing a close family memeber. Maybe because he actually thought he lost Amu. Im not sure.

But his heart rate is fine. Nothing out of the normal. So hes doing good.

Amu.

Amu, im not sure. Shes not aloud to have any visitors. Maybe because we cause her distress. Maybe because if we're near her sleeping form she'll die again. But that happened a week ago.

Shes fine now. No near death experience except for that one.

_Amu, you better live on me. You better not leave this Earth. You better not._

**Ikuto's POV**

_**Where the hell am i? **I thought. I looked around. I was wearing my regular outfit. Jeans and a black shirt with my cross necklace. I turned in a circle. I found myself on a cloud, going up.  
_

**_Hello Ikuto. _**_I heard a beautiful voice say clearly. I turned around and saw Ami. She was wearing a white gown. Looking a lot like Marilyn Monoro's in that famous scene. Her brown hair was down and curly at the ends. She was wearing white sparkly flats with a black bow at the toe. She had no make up on, but was sparkling. She looked beautiful. But the difference is, she had wings. Lovely wings, they looked similar to a doves'. Strong and fluffy. She smiled at me.__  
_

**_Hi Ami. Where am I? _**_I asked her._

**_No where, but you seem to be on your way to heaven._**_ Her voice was like toxic. I couldnt get enough of it. She spoke maturely. I was able to understand her better without the mask on her face.  
_

**_Am i dead? _**

**_You shouldnt be. You promised to take care of Amu, why arent you taking care of her?_**

**_Im not sure what happened to me...All i remember is the sound of "Beep". Thats about it..._**

**_That was her heart monitor. She almost died, but thank the heavens for Amelia. _**

**_Whose that?_**

**_The nurse with purple hair that escorted you out. A nurse save her. At first I thought it was going to be the old doctor, but that lady did. But im not sure how? I saw Amu. She was entering the gates to heaven and then she was gone . At first I thought she was really dead, but then she left. So shes not dead if thats what you're wondering. _**

**_Amu almost died?_**

**_Yeah...but shes alive. But you're about to die, it seems. _**

**_What do you mean?_**

**_Ikuto. Your on a cloud heading upwards. Im six and yet I can put two and two together. _**

**_Well im not used to all this. How was I supposed to know that im dying? Do I feel it or something? _**

**_I guess...I could barely tell with my death. _**_Ami began to cry. I tried to get closer, but she wouldnt let me._

**_I'm sorry Ami._**

_She wiped away her tears. Her face glistening with it. I wanted to embrace her, but I couldn't. _

**_Its okay. I love it here. I cant get hurt at all. Plus. Mama and Papa arent aloud here. So thats good for me. But something happened between Papa and Amu._**

**_What happened? _**_I started to panic. Did he hurt her again without me knowing? Was she hiding it? Ami's laughter snapped me out of my thoughts and worries. I glared at her, and she controlled her laughter._

**_Dont worry Ikuto. He didnt touch her or even hurt her. He made her happy, yet sad. _**

**_How do you know that? _**

**_Silly. Im an angel! I see things and know things without you knowing! I know Amu won the case. But something happened there, between her father and her. _**

**_What happened? _**_I started to get annoyed. _

**_He made Amu happy again. He was like the father I never met, but Amu knew. He was different. Like how he just confessed even though Mama lied._**

**_What does this mean? _**_Instead of answering me, she looked around. Side to side. _

**_Ikuto! You're not dying! Bye!_**

**_Wait Ami- _**_I was cut off, by waking up._

* * *

I started to groan. I remember talking to "Ami". I also remember me almost "dying" I look around the room and see my mother, father, and Kukai sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." I said weakly. It snapped their attention to me. My mother came to me quickly and gave me a bear hug. My father hugged me back, but lightly. Kukai just gave me a light punch to the arm.

"Ikuto what happened to you?" My mother asked between sobs.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Because I thought you were going to die baka! Dont do that to me again!" She shouted before embracing me once more. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Im sorry mom. I love you. "

"You better." She said before lightly hitting my head. I laughed.

"Wheres Utau?" I asked worried about my younger sister.

"Shes coming. Just wanted to get some food." Kukai said.

"How about Tadase?" I may not

like him, but hes like my brother.

"Waiting outside Amu's room." Kukai said quietly, not looking at me.

"Shes not awake yet?" I asked. "How long was I out? A day? Two?" Kukai just laughed at me. I shot him a look. "What then?"

"A week." My mother whispered, looking at her hands.

**Paws: Hey its me again. Im sorry for the really really short chapter. Im going through some things. Like big things. Im sorry. I really am...i feel guilty. But when Im better i WILL write more. Im sorry for this ending. I really am. Please forgive me. What im going through is big. Its really affecting me. Sorry. **


	19. Chapter 19 Sleeping with some High Dream

**Chapter 19**

**Sleeping with some High Dreams.**

**Amu's POV**

"La la la...Huh?" I was skipping in this beautiful garden, but I stopped when I saw this building.

It was painted black, it reminds me of shadows. The roof was flat, but it had a red brick chimney with smoke puffing out.

What caught my attention was what was painted on the wall in red.

_**"Amu Hinamori Death Do Us Part. 25 24 6. You Cannot Fix This."**_

The writing was messy, like the blood was coming from a wound and just smeared on the wall. It was hard to read the message and figure out what it means.

"What the hell is this shit?" I mumbled. I kept re reading it over and over in my head.

_'25 24 6? The numbers sound familiar but from where?'_

I walk around the perimeter of the house, looking for the door. I couldn't find one at all.

I walk back where the message was painted, but it somehow disappeared.

"What the hell?" I said, touching the wall where the blood message was. But when I touched it, the whole house disappeared.

I look around me, trying to figure out what was happening. But the area around me didnt change.

I close my eyes and count to ten.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

I open my eyes when I said the last number. The first thing I saw was a chest. I looked up to see the face. It was my father looking down at me with a fatherly smile. I smiled back at him. He reached out to hug me, but once our skins touched he disappeared.

He left a note behind.

**_'Amu. Time to wake up. 25 24 6.'_**

"Wake up? What the hell do these numbers mean to me?" I shouted in frustration. My voice echoing around me like a cave.

"Hey Amu-chi!" I heard a very hyper, familiar voice shout. I turned around and saw Yaya-chan in a pink bunny costume.

"Yaya-chan? What are you doing here? And where are we?" The setting around me changed again. Now we were in an old looking cabin.

Through the windows it was dark, but you can make out the silhouettes of the forest. The full moon shining brightly through the slits in the old musky roof. I saw the bright starts shining down me. I was creeped out, yet intriuged.

"No. The question is where are you? Amu-chi! Im worried about you! So is Kairi-koi! We miss you..." She mumbled the last sentence.

"I-I dont know where i am. Yaya-chan, im lost." I tried to grab hold of her hand, but she backed away from me. She had a startled look on her face, like a dear in headlights.

"I-Im sorry Amu-chi...but i have to go. Here. They told me to give you this." She handed me a bright blue box, with a pink bow tied at the top. My name was on the tag. I looked up to see her face. but she was gone. No trace of her anywhere in sight.

"YAYA-CHAN?" I shouted in the old cabin. But no one replied. I sighed in defeat.

I opened the box. Inside was a letter and a button.

_**Better come now. Ikuto in trouble. 25 24 6. Wake up Onee-chan.**_

I broke down crying when i read the last word. _Onee-chan..._

Ami...

I read the message again trying to see if there was instructions about the button, but i couldnt find any. I looked at the button and pressed it. I forgot the second sentence in the letter. _Ikuto in trouble. _All i knew was that Ami was with me and that mattered.

I pressed the red button the black box once. Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds i started to shimmer. _What the hell is happening? _

Before i knew it, i was out of the old cabin and was gaining consciousness.

**Tadase's POV  
**

Im sitting outside Amu's room. Just looking at the plain cream colored walls, the same thing i did for the pass twenty minutes. Still no sign of her waking up. Not yet anyways.

But when she does wake up i will be the first one she sees. I will be the first one to hear her beautiful angelic voice. I will be the first one to look deep into her golden eyes...like a tiger.

Amu Hinamori is mine.

I was lost in thought until i saw the doctor rush pass me. I stood up immediately.

"Who are you?" He questioned me.

"Im Tadase-san. Im a friend of Hinamori Amu. Is something wrong?" I asked him, looking at him carefully.

"Amu Hinamori has awoken from her coma. Would you like to see her?" I just nodded and he led me the way.

On the way there, he informed me that Ikuto also awoken from his slumber. I nodded and just one thought kept running in my mind.

_Amu Hinamori is awake...and alive..._

**Paws: IM GRADUATING ON WEDNESDAY! YEAH! MAY UPDATE MORE! IN CLASS! WOO HOO!**


	20. Chapter 20 Family Reunion

**Paws: So how is everyone? Stay to the end readers. Kay? **

**Ikuto: Mad. Because no Amuto.**

**Amu: I really dont care. Im just glad im alive.**

**Paws: Or are you?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Paws: I said review! I dont own!**

**Chapter 20**

**Family Reunion**

**Amus POV**

I open my eyes and saw a white wall. I look around me and saw a love seat and a chair unoccupied. I looked down at my chest, and saw the familiar hospital gown. I looked up when I heard the door open and footsteps walk in. I saw a man in a doctor's uniform and a silhouette behind him.

The doctor smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello Ms. Hinamori. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked me, coming to sit on the chair beside my bed. Once he moved I saw who was behind him.

Tadase.

We locked eyes. Looking at each other. I was still mad and him and Kukai. Even Ikuto. I still didnt want to believe what Saaya said, but I couldn't help it.

"Amu." I heard Tadase quietly say when i turned my face from him, back to the doctor.

"Im feeling fine, actually." I answered his question with another smile.

"Thats good. Do you hurt anywhere? Besides your fractured arm?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No. But it does hurt to breath."

"Thats normal. You were under surgical procedure on your body, when you were in your coma. We have your whole right side stiched up already. Your lungs should be better in about a week or two. But your arm, should heal in about a month."

"What happened? I mean, all I remember is seeing a boy with long purple hair and talking."

"Do you recall anything else from that day?" The doctor asked leaning forward. Tadase took a seat on the two seater couch.

"Um..I remember getting in an argument with Kukai and Tadase-kun. I remember getting in a car. I remember going to school. Thats about it." I didnt tell him about the talk with Saaya.

The doctor wrote everything down on a notepad, and simply nodded.

"Thats good. We're going to run some tests on you and then you can see your family. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and left, sliding me a note. Leaving me alone with Tadase.

"Amu." Tadase said trying to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped at him, he sinked back in his chair by the tone of my voice.

"Im sorry." He said looking into my eyes.

"For faking your kindness? For faking our friendship? For lying? Which is it?" I asked angrily. I was furious.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Dont play games with me. Saaya told me everything. Stop lying and say the truth."

"Amu." Tadase stood up and sat on the side of my bed. Opposite of my fractured arm. "Whatever Saaya told you, were lies. I never faked anything with you. I never lied to you. I never ever and never will do that to you." He took a hold of my hand and lightly kissed it. Making me blush a light shade of pink. "Amu Hinamori I care about you. I-I lo-" he didnt get to finish because the door opened, making us both turn around.

There stood Ikuto, Kuaki, Utau, Aruto, Souko. All slightly panting. Everyone except Utau rushed to my side. And hugged me. I tried to hug back, but I couldn't.

Everyone let go except fot Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase.

I told them to let go of me and they did.

"Are you okay Amu? You scared me to death you know! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ikuto said to me. I just looked at him dumbfounded. Now I was angry at him. How dare he get mad at me.

"Whats up with you?" I shouted at him. Making him widen his eyes and take a step back. "I just woke up. The first thing you do is get mad at me! Fuck you Ikuto. Everyone leave." I said not looking at any one in the eye. I heard them mutter things, but I ignored it. I just looked out the window.

"Amu." I heard Ikuto say. I faced him.

"Get out." I said my voice sharp. He didnt flinch but I saw hurt in his eyes. I didn't care. He left with everyone else. Leaving me alone in my hospital room. I started to cry.

**Ikuto's POV**

I put my ear against the door that blocks me from my true love. I hear her crying and wimpers. It breaks my heart to hear that sound. I just want to open the door and embrace her in a bear hug. I want to whisper reassurances in her lightly tanned ear. I want to kiss the crown of her hair. I just want to make her feel better.

But I cant. Im the one who caused the probelm. She wouldnt want to see me. Not right now. Maybe never.

I felt a punch to my face. Making me fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Tadase face. He looked angry. His fists were clenching and uncleching. In his eyes I saw hatred and fire.

"How dare you make Amu cry." He snarled at me like a wild dog. "How dare you treat her like that when she wakes up. Whats wrong with you?" He takes another swing to my face. Making me see splots of color. I groan in pain.

"Tadase relax." I heard Kukai say calmly. I hear rustling of clothing. "He didnt mean to do that. Relax. We dont need you to srart a fight at a hospital." I open my eyes and saw Kukai restraining Tadase, holding him back so he wouldn't punch me again. I felt someone help me up. Putting their hands under my armpits.

When I was able to stand I turned around and thanked my dad.

"Dont start a fight here. Ikuto is still healing." I heard my mother say.

"He deserves it! After what he did to Amu!" Tadase shouts at my mother. My mother stands her ground. She pierces a sharp glare at Tadase making him quiver.

"Do. Not. Use that tone with me. I will kick you out of my home." She says with a dark aura around her.

"Ye-yes. Gomen." Tadase says bowing to her making her smile a motherly smile.

"Honey what are we going to do?" My father asks my mother. Instead of my mother answering, Utau did.

"Why should we do anything? Cant you guys tell?" This gets my attention.

"What are you saying Utau?" I ask her.

"Shes faking it. Fake tears. Fake frowns. Fake pain. Fake emotions. Shes fake-"

"Shut up!" I shouted at her. My tall frame figure towering over her small one. "Dont you dare say such things! You have no right. At. All. Utau." I said with a tone so deadly it made my friends and parents shrink back. But she didnt give up. She stood up straight. Trying to look confident and tall. Fearsome is what she was going for. But it didnt work against me.

"Iktuo-kun! She has you wrapped around her finger already! Look! Your defending her! Im your sister!"

"And Amu is my lov- best friend! I care for her! Shes been through some deep shit you know."

"Shes using it for an advantage. She has three boys liking her already. Purple haired dude. Tadase. Kukai."

"Four actually."

"Who else then?" She says crossing her arms glaring at me.

"Me." I said simply. Her mouth was agape. Eyes wide like a gold fish. She was surprised for sure. I just stare at her and smirk. "What?" She didos my action.

"Proves that shes a slut." She says. Before I can do anything, Utau gets slapped. Making her fall to the ground, holding her cheek.

Aruto slapped his only daughter.

Aruto.

Utau has tears streaming down her face. Her eys bloodshot. Lips quivering. Everyone just looks at my father with mouths wide open.

"Dont you dare say such things." Aruto says. "No daughter of mine will speak of someone this way. Do you understand?" He asks. His body now towering over her quivering one. Im too shocked to mutter a word.

"No." Utau says starting to stand. Her head hanged low. Her arms dangling by her sides. "She got you too father. She got everyone but me. Shes a little whore who wants attention, and you guys are giving her it." Before we can say anything she ran. Her steps echoing around us. We watch her figure turn and then disappear.

We stand there. Looking at the corner she turned at. For a while. We turned around when we heard Amu's door open. I see Amu in her regular clothes we brought for her.

A black long sleeve hoodie, with white stripes. Her arm in a sling. Dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Two black X-clips in her pink locks. Shes wearing her favorite locket-key, and a beaded bracelet. _Wait. I dont remember getting or packing her a blue, red, and pink bracelet. With white cubed letters._

"Amu" I say getting her attention. She looks up at me.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that bracelet?" I point at her arm. She looks down and pulls down her sleeve. "Amu."

"Hey Amu!" Kukai says, taking her attention away from me.

"Ye-yes Kukai?" She asks him not looking at me.

"Are you okay? Where ya going?"

"Oh. Umm...well I wa-was umm..." Amu fumbles with the hem of her hoodie. Not looking at any of us in the eye.

"Amu." My father says in a stern tone.

"We-well. Iwasgoingtovisitmyfather" She mumbles the rest of her sentence.

"What?" Aruto asks her.

"Im go-going to see my father." She says quietly.

"What!?" I hear Kukai and Tadase shout at her. Making her cringe.

"H-He wants to see me today."

"No way in hell are you seeing that devil of a man." I say crossing my arms. She looks at me with a glare. I shrug. "What?"

"Im seeing him."

"No youre not. No way. Until hell freezes then you can. But I think hell is still hot. So nope."

"Ikuto!" Amu shouts at me.

"Amu. Hes right." I hear my mother saying softly.

"No. Youre wrong. You dont understand, he helped me."

"He helped you? If you mean putting you into the hospital helpful. Then he did an awesome job." I say sarcasticly.

"He helped me win the case." She says.

"Amu, either way you wouldve won." Aruto points out.

"This is different. He just gave up for me. H-He was different at the court. He gave me that old fatherly smile. He was different!"

"Acting." Tadase says with a tsk sound.

"No."

"Amu, he was lying. Your mother lied also." Kukai points out.

"Im going. No ifs ands or buts." Amu says trying to cross her arms, but couldn't with her broken one.

"No Amu." I say when my father says "Okay then." I look at my father dumbfounded. "What?"

"She can go." He says. Everyone just stares at him once more like fish. Amu just smiles at him.

"T-Thank you!" She says tackling him with a hug.

I just stare at them like everyone else. I see ny father hugging Amu, she doing the same. Her head against his chest, my father just smiling down at her.

**Amu's POV**

_Thank you Aruto. Thank you._ I say in my head.

"On one condition though." He says. I step out of the hug and smile.

"Whats that?" I ask.

"The boys go with you." I look at him. Thinking. He continues, "Ikuto will be watching over you. Kukai and Tadase are back up. Just in case."

"I don't mind going." I hear Tadase say.

"If he touches her im going to kick his ass! Im in!" Kukai shouts.

"Amu been my friend ever since childhood. When hell went loose I wasn't there for her, but now I am. Im going." Ikuto says. I smile at the three of them.

"Thank you." I tell them.

"Dear, is he even aloud visitors?" Souko asks. Making everyone pay attention to him once more.

"I can arrange something for Amu, but would you like seeing your mother also, Amu?" Everyone looks at me. I look at him in the eye. I see worry in them. I smile.

"I have to face her sooner or later dont I?" I say. Everyone just laughs.

"Its settled. Next week. You will see your parents Amu." Aruto says.

**Time Skip**

**Kukai's POV**

**Next Week**

**Amu's Room**

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can still back out you know." I tell Amu. We are currently in her room. Amu asked me to help fix her hair, because of her fractured arm. I've been doing this for the past week. Helping with the make-up, hair, even with the nails.

Hold on. Before you readers jump to conclusions.

Utau wouldn't help Amu out with anything girly. I grew up with brothers, I know. No sisters at all. I bet you're wondering where I learned how to do this.

Easy.

YouTube.

Amu is special to me. If she needs help, im gladly to do whatever it is. Girly things? Hold on, let me watch a YouTube video first.

So thank god for YouTube.

So back to the story.

Im helping Amu with her hair. Trying to figure out a cute style for her. Should I curl the ends? Straighten it? Braid? What should I do!? Dont worry I know.

Ponytail! Simple. I put two red X-clips to hold her bangs back and use a little hairspray. Boom. Finish.

Amu is wearing a red cardigan over a white tank top. Black jeans with red converse.

She looks cute if you ask me. But I am a boy, and she does look cute in everything...but hey! Its Amu!

"Thanks Kukai, same hairstyle again." I hear her say with a sigh. My smile turns into a frown. She notices through the mirror and smiles at me. "I-Its okay Kuaki. I like it! Thanks for helping." She says. My frown instantly turns into a smile.

"Your welcome Hinamori!" I shout with a thumbs up, she giggles. Awe. Her giggle is so cute.

"Kukai." I hear her say.

"Hmm?"

"Im scared..."

"Why? Dont worry. Im hear for you, so is Tadase and Ikuto. Nothing to worry about."

"I know...its just..."

"Its just what Amu?" I take a seat on her bed she swivels around to face me.

"I just dont know what to say to them...I feel like they might hurt me again...mostly my mother..."

"If you'd like we can stay at home and watch some lame movies." She smiles softly at me.

"I'd love to, but I also want to see them...I guess im nervous..."

"Dont worry. Worry, and it'll affect me and the boys. This proves your scared. When you're scared, we instantly go to ninja protection mode." I say doing sone wild karate moves. She laughs at me.

"Kukai you're weird. You know that?" She says through her fits of laughter.

"That me! Kukai the funny man!" I said with a goofy grin plastered on my face. She smiles again.

"Ready Amu?" We turn around and see Ikuto peeking through the door. When he sees me he instantly enters. Glaring at me.

"Hey Ikuto." I say waving faking a smile. He nods at me, his aattention now on Amu.

"You ready? Tadase's downstairs. We're just waiting on you." He says.

"Yeah. Kukai was just helping with my hair."

"Okay, lets go." He grabs hold of one of Amu's hands leading her downstairs. With me following and glaring at his figure.

**Amu's POV**

We walk down the steps. Tadase sitting on the couch reading a book. Souko and Aruto talking in the kitchen. Utau ignoring me completely who sits next to Tadase with headphones in her ears.

When we reach the final step, Aruto and Souko notice my presence and cut off their conversation completely. They walk over to Ikuto and I.

"Ready Amu?" Aruto asks me. I nod.

"Be safe. Stay with the boys at all times. Got it?" Souko says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yes."

"Good. Be safe. Watch her." She says looking at the boys.

"We got her Souko! Don't worry!" Kukai says flashing a grin.

"We understand" Tadase says.

"Got it. Dont leave her alone. Stay with her at all time." Ikuto says saluting.

"Bye." We say in unsion. Leaving the house and heading to my parents.

**Paws: I like this chapter.**

**Amu: Me too. What happens to me? **

**Ikuto: I dont know. Wait!**

**Paws: What?**

**Ikuto: Theres no Amuto! **

**Paws: True...then I shall continue. **

**~Time Skip~**

**Tsumugu's POV**

My back rests against the cushioned bed. Head against the lanky pillow. Same thing runs around inside my head.

Flashback

_"Tsumugu." They said. The men who dress in police uniforms. "You will be having a visitor next week. Your daughter Hinamori Amu will be here to see you and your wife."_

_"Do you know why shes coming?" I ask, sitting up. Looking at them in the eye._

_"All we know is that she wishes to speak to you guys. Nothing else but that. She requested it though."_

_"Do you know how she is? Is she in the hospital? Is she healthy?"_

_"She was in the hospital recently. She was in a car accident with a boy."_

_"Do you know this boy?"_

_"Sorry sir. We weren't informed with the name."_

_"Okay...anything else?"_

_"Nope." They left, leaving me alone once more thinking about my daughter. _

**Present**

**Tsumugu's POV**

_Why would Amu want to see me? _

"Sir. Your visitor. Is now here." The police officer entered my cell and cuffed me the way to the visitor room where my wife and daughter wait.

_Some family reunion._

**Amu's POV**

**Vistor Room**

****I sit on a chair. Kukai and Tadase next to me, and Ikuto behind me. My mother and father in front. Their hands handcuffed to the table that has a chain.

My mother is giving me a fake motherly smile. My father giving me a real one.

"Amu dear, what brings you hear?" My mother asks me leaning forward.

"What happened to your arm Amu-chan?" Father asks me.

"Well I was in a car accident. With my old friend. Remember Nagihiko?" I aks them. They both nod. "Well he came and picked me up from school. Taking me to Nadiseko. They had a picnic they wanted to take me too. Well on the way there...we had a car crash..."

"Are you okay?" My father asked concerned.

"Ye-yeah. Im fine."

"Good. So back to your mother's question. What brings you hear?"

"We-Well...um...I wanted answers."

"What kind?" My mother asked.

"The Why kind." I said.

"Ask away." My father says Waving his hand dismissively.

"Why did you bring me pain?" They were silent for a moment, stiff. My mother answered.

"Amu...we started the pain when your sister was born. We..."

"Just dont know. I guess we thought you deserved it. We were in debt. Barely had money. We just..."

"Thought you deserved it. We're sorry."

"Im sorry Amu-chan."

"O-okay...then why did you hurt Ami?"

"We just thought she didnt deserve to be born. See...your mother had an affair. Ami really wasnt my daughter. She was the daughter if another man." When my father said this, my mother just stared at him.

"You knew?" She aksed.

"Of course i did. We gave birth to a pink headed child. Not a brown headed one. "

"Im sorry..." My mother whispers to him. He ignors her.

"Ami wasnt my sister? I mean like fully?" I ask.

"No." My mother says quietly, head bowed in shame.

"Anything else dear?" My father asks.

"You gave me pain, because of your faults. You hurt Ami because she wasnt really your daughter. I guess nothing else..."

"Thats it? Thats all you came for?" My mother asked.

"Yes..gomen. Thank you for your time." I stood up to leave, and lefr with my three body guards. Not looking back.

When we reached outside, I told them I'd be right back. They asked me where I was going I told them the restroom. They dismissed me telling me to hurry back.

I didnt really go to the restroom, even though I shouldve.

I stood against the building. My back slid down the wall. The tears I held in now flew greatly.

"Why?!" I shout at no one or anything. My face rest against my palms. Salty taste in my mouth. I cried alone, like always. I remembered all the times I cried at night from the pain they caused. I remembered the day my sister died. I remembered the day ats her funeral. I remembered the days she cried. I just remembered all the times I cried in my life.

Like when Nagi and Nade left to America. Like when Ikuto left me when I needed him the most.

I just sat there. On the cement floor. Back against the wall. Head against my knees in a curling position. I just cried.

I felt arms wrapped around me suddenly. I opened my bloodshot eyes and saw familiar blue hair.

Iktuo.

Iktuo held me tight in his arms. Saying reassurances in my ear. Telling me its okay. Everything will be okay.

I believed him.

He said one thing that caught my attention.

"Amu, I promise, I'll always be there when you cry. Some how I'll be there for you. I promise. I swear I'll keep this promise till the end." He said.

"You promise?" I ask looking into his cobalt eyes.

"Yes." Not knowing that I would regret the promise he promised me in the future.

**Paws: Done!**

**Ikuto: Short Amuto scene.**

**Amu: Nice chapter. Its what?**

**Paws: 3 in the morning! Im tired! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the long wait. Review! **


	21. Chapter 21 I-I lo-

**Paws: Well that was a pretty good chapter. Play the songs when reading is what I suggest. **

**Ikuto: Your other story to lady**

**Paws: Yeah Yeah...wheres Amu?**

**Ikuto: She was sick**

**Paws: Not good...**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Paws: I dont own! *ignore Ikuto***

**Chapter 21**

**"I-I Lo-"**

**Amu's POV**

I was scrolling through the songs on the ipod Ikuto gave me. It used to be his, but he said I can have it. Turns out we have the same interests in music.**  
**

We both like Hollywood Undead, Sleeping With Sirens, BOTDF, Pierce The Veil, etc. Mostly rock and punk for us. Heh, didnt expect that from me, did you?

I found my favorite song on the ipod. I plugged it into the speakers and blasted the volume. I grabbed my hair brush and stood in front of my mirror, and started to sing along.

_**(Paws: WARNING! SONG HAS: SUICIDE CUTTING ABUSE BUT THE MAIN PART IS BEAUTY!)**_

**P.O.D _Beautiful_**

**_You stand with the gun in your hand. Staring at the wall with a look so sad. Thinking about who really cares. And will they even notice if I just disappeared. In one bang, blood rushed to the head. She'd rather fly through the sky than walk with the dead. She stays high while the world goes by. Just another day here waiting to die._**

I smiled when i was singing, even though its a pretty sad song. I just pretended I was singing with Ami like old times.

_**But life is beautiful. Share a little love with the whole wide world. Every boy and girl sing along. When we sing why-o, Why-o. **_

_**And she cries but her man denies. It's funny how love comes with so many lies. He said he'd never do it again. So she puts on a smile and starts to pretend. And she hides all the pain inside. While filling up her arms with pretty little lines. **_

_**She cuts with no intent to kill. This time she didn't do it. But someday she will.**_

I used to feel like this girl. I always put up a smile and hide the pain inside. Everyone at my old school didnt suspect a thing. No one knew I was getting bullied. I guess my façade was that good. I still put it up here and there.

I used to cut, even though I got hurt enough by my parents. I guess their pain wasn't enough to fill the void inside me. Ami caught me though and she helped me stop. She was my only close friend through the pain.

**_But life is beautiful. So share a little love with the whole wide world. Every boy and girl sing this song. When we sing why-o, Why-o. And hey, you're beautiful. And there's enough love for the whole wide world. Every boy and girl sing along. When we sing why-o, Why-o. _**

**_And hey, I know that you can find a way. You're beautiful to me. No matter what the people say. It's all gonna be okay. You're beautiful to me._**

**_Too weak, too weary to try. Too angry inside, well so am I. I'm all alone with nobody else. I'm so in need of help, I keep reminding myself._**

**_That life is beautiful. So share a little love with the whole wide world. Every boy and girl sing along. When they sing why-o, Why-o. And hey, you're beautiful. And there's enough love for the whole wide world. Every boy and girl sing the song. When they sing why-o, Why-o. And hey, I know that you can find a way. You're beautiful to me. No matter what the people say. It's all gonna be okay. You're beautiful to me. It's all gonna end someday. It's all gonna fade away._**

I started to whisper the last lines.

**_You're beautiful to me. You're beautiful to me. You're beautiful to me. You're beautiful to me. You're beautiful to me._**

When the song ended, I closed my eyes. When I closed them I saw Ami smiling at me. I smiled back. When I opened my eyes again, I saw my reflection crying., but smiling.

All the sudden I heard a group of clapping. I turned around in shock and saw Nagihiko,

Nadeshiko, and Ikuto standing in front of my door clapping.

"W-When did you guys get here?" I shouted. Nagi was still in crutches because of his leg. His sprained arm is all better.

"Well we wanted to see you." Nagi answered and pointed to Ikuto. "We couldn't get in without him in the room as well."

"Hey Amu." Nade said getting my attention.

"Yes?" I adjusted the sling for my arm and put the brush away.

"You're wearing the bracelet." She pointed out. I looked down at my wrist. I was wearing it. Its the bracelet she gave me a long time ago. Before they left to America we made the bracelet and they said I can have it. To remember them by. The red represents Nade. Blue for Nagi. Pink for me. All of our favorite colors.

On the cubed letters it said "Remember us NAN" NAN is our initials.

"I guess I am." I whispered. I don't remember bringing the bracelet, I dont remember the last time seeing it. _Weird. _

"Amu, your singing improved." Nagi complimented with a slight blush.

"Thanks, Ami and I practiced whenever we could." The twins looked at me confused. "Oh..yeah. You guys never met her..."

"Amu, can we talk?" Nade asked looking me in the eye.

"Sure...we have a lot to talk about. Ikuto-"

"No. Im not leaving you alone. Remember my promise?" He said crossing his arms. I recalled his promise.

"You're really sticking to your promise Ikuto." I said with a sigh sitting on my chair while the twins took a seat on the edge of the bed facing me. Iktuo got my bean bag chair and placed it by me.

"Where do I start?" I asked, but mostly to myself.

"Start when we left. What happened back then?" Nagihiko asked me. I inhaled.

"When you guys left, I later met Ikuto. I think I was eight, I dont remember. Later on when I turned 10, he left me. Im still not sure why, but I know he **will **explain to me later." I said giving him a look, he nodded understanding. "Well a couple months later, after he left, my baby sister was born. Her name was Ami." My eyes wandered away. They werent looking at anyone but the past.

"Ami didnt look like me that much. She had light brown hair like Mama's. Golden eyes like me...but nothing like Papa. But thats obvious, because she wasnt Papa's daughter. I guess my mother had an affair and Papa knew about it...

"When Ami was born I started to get abused by them. They always hit me..later on they used a knife..." I heard them gasp in shock, but I wasnt done. I continued. "Later on they started abuse Ami too. She was still a baby. Then came the worst part." I was silent for a few moments trying to regain my composure. "They raped us." I whispered.

Nadeshiko came up to me and hugged me tightly. She kissed my head right after. Whispering in my ear.

"No its okay...I want to continue." I said. I took a deep breath. Ikuto put a hand on my shoulder giving me strength. "Papa would beat us first then...he'd rape us. He took my and Ami's virginity away from us...at a young age. I still remember when it happened to me..." I shook my head for getting those thoughts.

"Mama would cut us with her knife and beat us...Papa would beat us and rape us...we were so young...Ami was so young..." I felt wetness on my face. I licked my lips and tasted salt. I started to cry. Ikuto's hand tightened on my shoulder, making me stay in reality. "We went through this hell for years. No one at school noticed. No one did. One day Ikuto came and saved me. I dont know how he founf out, even though he wasnt there for me all these years. But he somehow came and saved me and Ami."

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko looked at me. They were silent. Ikuto put an arm around me, being careful with the sling. When I stopped cryint Nagihiko amd Nadeshiko hugged me. Nagihiko was careful with his crutches and my arm. I smiled in the hug. I whispered thank you to them.

They took a seat back on my bed. We were silent for a few moments. We could only hear the piano from the next song on my ipod. "Hello" by Evenesence. Instrumental version.

The piano melody filled the quiet room. Making me feel a bit drowsy. I started to sway side to side.

"Amu.." I thought Ikuto said, but I don't remember. Because I fell asleep after that.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked down at Amu, who fell asleep on the chair. I sighed and picked her up. I told the purple headed people to move so I can let Amu lie down.

_I guess Amu's exhausted._

"Can we talk to you?" Nagihiko asked.

"No." I said bluntly, tucking Amu under the covers.

"We just want to talk. Why cant you just do that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Because I don't need to and because I don't want to."

"Fine, but we're staying." Nagihiko said standing his ground.

"No you're not. Because you're leaving if you like it or not." I said facing them, crossing ny arms.

"Dude. Come on." Nadeshiko said

"Dont dude me." I told her. "Now leave." I pointed to the door tapping my foot. They crossed their arms, and glared at me. _Ooh. Im so scared._

"Nope." They said in unsion. I sighed. I was about to say something back, but I felt a hand on my arm. We all looked down and it was Amu. Her eyes were half lidded, she still looked sleepy.

"Ikuto...let them stay. They're my friends." She said, tugging on my arm more. Making me sit on the bed. Her other hand patted the comforter. "Come on. Sleep over." She suggested. We all shugged and layed down on the bed with Amu. Nagihiko on the edge with Nadeshiko next to him. Amu next to her, then me. I guess you can say the girls were in the middle.

Amu snuggled closer to my chest, hugging me. "So warm." She mumbles. I smile.

Time pasts and I just stare at Amu's sleeping form. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko already knocked out. I was the only one awake.

Amu looks so peaceful when sleeping. She just look breath taking. She had her lips slightly open, small quite snores escaping her pink lips. Beautiful is what she is. I kissed her lips, lightly. Trying not to wake her.

"I lo-" I didnt finish my whisper because the door opened. My head fell to the pillow, trying to fake being asleep.

**Souko's POV**

_Where is that boy? He has chores to do. _

I was walking around the house llooking for Ikuto. He has chores to do. Which he hasn't started.

I checked his room. I checked the attic. I checked the basement. I checked everywhere! I couldn't find my son.

I was starting to get frustrated. _Maybe Amu knows? They seem to have gotten closer over the days._

I walked up the stairs and unlocked her door. When I opened it I saw four forms on her bed.

Ikuto, Amu, and two unfamiliar kids. Hmm?

They looked like they were sleeping so I left them alone.

**Paws: How was it?**

**Ikuto: Short like the other story.**

**Amu: Dont be hard on her. Her besti is moving!**

**Night: Im back! **

**Paws: Hey! Well yeah...Sorry for the long wait. Been depressed. Next cchapter will be longer! Check out my other story! **

**Ikuto: First 5 reviews gets a sneak peek! **

**Paws: Review! **


	22. Chapter 22 Party Part One

**Paws: Sup everyone!**

**Amu: Everyone is moving...**

**Paws: *groans* Dont remind me. I found out that Austin is moving too. This sucks...3 already over the summer...I hate getting attached...**

**Ikuto: We meet people. We find some that we dispise. We find some that we like. Thats life. The whole point is to meet new people. They come and go. But what effect they leave on us never goes away. Like a scar.**

**Paws: *crys* Thats so sad Ikuto!**

**Amu: *hands Paws a tissue* Ikuto your making her even more upset. **

**Night: Hes right though. People leave scars on our hearts. We could never forget.**

**Paws: Stop! Just lets start the story!**

**Night: She doesnt own...**

**Chapter 22**

**Party Part 1**

**Amu's POV**

_Why would Saaya invite me to her senior party?_

I was currently getting dressed for the senior party Saaya was throwing. Its been two months. Time passes by quickly, doesn't it?

My arm is now all better. I can now move it freely. I signed up for vollyball, drama, art, cooking, and dance club.

Im trying to be more active, you know? Im trying to make my high school years last longer. Im trying to get more into sports, to stay fit.

Drama, to work with my emotions. Like covering them up and faking them. Something I became accustomed of over the years. So it should be a piece of cake!

Art, because I want to try to be more artistic. Which im right now lacking. My portrait of myself looks like shit.

Cooking, because I want to be more out there with food. Plus I cant cook, I cant even crack and egg.

Dance club, because Nagihiko and Nadeshiko signed me up for it.

This will be a busy year for me. But im off topic.

Im wearing a leather jacket with a red lacy blouse under it. Dark blue skinny jeans and black knee high boots. My locket, of course im wearing it.

I was applying my red lipstick when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Ikuto entered. He was wearing jeans with a flannel. Nothing flashy.

"You ready yet?" He asked irritated.

"Whats up with you? Someone seems grouchy." I tsked.

"Im not. I just think you shouldnt go tonight. I have a bad feeling about it."

"Whatever Ikuto. Ever since Kukai and I been going out, you've been a grouch." I smirked in the mirror. Ikuto was staring at me wide eyed.

"Your what!?" He shouted.

**Paws: Done.**

**Amu:...That was short...**

**Ikuto: Cliffy?**

**Paws: *nods* Review! Sorry I forgot about the sneek peeks! Making it up by adding ch23 after this!**


	23. Chapter 23 Party Part Two

**Paws: Told you!**

**Amu: This is retarded...**

**Paws: I lost 3 best friends this summer. Of course I am. Just read.**

**Chapter 23**

**Part2 Party**

**Amu's POV**

"Whats wrong Ikuto? Why the surprised look?" I asked the gapping Ikuto.

"When did you guys start going out?" He asked angrily.

"Its a long story and I rather not dwell on the topic." I said bluntly. Getting up and grabbing my phone and ipod, stuffing them in my pocket.

"Well I want to hear it." Ikuto said tapping his foot. I sighed and told him to sit down, and started telling him the story.

**Past Week Ago**

**Kukai's POV**

_"I got this. I'll just walk up to her and ask her out." I said pacing back and forth in front of said girl's room._

_"Just need to be a man. I got this." I said encouragement running in my vains. I was about to knock on the door when I heard my name being called._

_Hinamori._

_"Kukai? What are you doing?" Amu asked curiosity behind me. I turned around and stood face to face to her. She was smiling at me._

_"...Um I-I was goi-going to as-ask you som-something." I managed to stutter out. A red blush painted on my face. My eyes covered by my hair._

_"Well?" She asked me, after some time passed._

_"Um...ca-can we talk in your ro-room?" My blush Iincreasing ten fold._

_"Sure..." She walks by me, our shoulders brushing. She takes off her locket and places it in the lock. She turned the knob and walked to her bed, sitting down. I follow and lock the door behind me._

_"A-Amu?"_

_"Hmm?" She looks up at me._

_"I-I wa-was won-wondering if yo-you wan-wanted to g-go out to-today." I looked down at my shoes, not looking at her in the eyes. She was quite. I could only hear the beating of my heart. The rapid pace, and all I feel is the heat on my face. I looked up, not able to handle the silence. When I looked up, I saw Amu smiling at me._

_"Kukai?" She says, her voice making me melt. "Are you okay? You look hot."_

**_She said I looked hot. Amu thinks I'm hot._**

_"Are you asking me on a date?" She asks shyly. _

_"Ye-Yes." I stuttered. "You do-dont have to I-if you dont wa-want."_

_"One date, and we'll see. Deal?"_

_"D-Deal." She got up and kissed my cheek. My eyes widen and I smile. I couldn't wait for later._

**End of Flash back**

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto just stares at me, no emotion showing. I tilt my head to the side.

"So?" He asks after some time pasts. "You guys became a couple?"

"Nope." I said with a smile, walking to my mirror. Touching up and doing some finishing touches. I can feel Ikuto's gaze on my back. I turned around and faced him. I crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" I asked innocently.

"The date? You said you guys were dating. So now you guys aren't?" I laugh at him and he looks at me like im crazy.

"We went on a date, yes. It was nice. Better than Tadase's, I'll admit. But I cant date him."

"Why not? I thought you liked him. Remember the hospital?"

"Well, I thought I did. He thinks he likes me, but he really likes someone else."I said with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Women's intuition." I stated. "No more questions. Lets go."I grabbed his hand and we were off.

**(Paws: So...II'll do the date chapter for 24. Kay? If you want.)**

**Time Skip**

**At the party**

**Amu's POV**

I was dancing like there was no tomorrow! I only had about three drinks this boy gave me. His name is Naiki, and he was in my math class.

We dont talk much, I didnt even know we had class together. Out of nowhere he met me and asked if I wanted a drink. Of course I accepted, even though it was the first time I drank alcohol.

The bitter liquid went down my throat, and it burned. I liked it though, something in the taste. I chugged my first cup down, and he got me another. Before I knew it, in the next five minutes I had three drinks

I was feeling a little tipsy, and light headed. My brain was fuzzy, and everything was turning. I ignored it though and kept on dancing with Naiki.

He was about Ikuto's height, but a little shorter. He had dark red hair, with dark brown eyes. He was lightly tanned also. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, with some jeans, and black vans.

"You're cute, you know that." He whispered in my ear seductively. In my drunk state, I didnt see the dangerous glint in his eyes. I just smiled up at him, trustingly.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled with a blush forming on my face.

"Wanna go...somewhere more private?" He asked holding my hand tenderly, moving his thumb in a circular motion. Calming my senses. I nodded and he smirked.

He weaved his way through the dancing crowd. Where sweat coated bodies mingled together. I saw a glimpse of navy blue, but it quickly disapered. Ikuto was somewhere private with Saaya. The minute we got here, he disappeared, leaving me alone.

**In Front of the House**

**Flashback**

_Ikuto and I were walking up the brick steps. Outside was filled with so many different cars. Cadillacs, Ferraris, BMWs, any expensive car you can name. It made me gawk at how rich everyone was. _

_The house was huge, not as big as the Tsukiyomi's but a close second. Outside you can see the strobe lights through the mirrors, you can hear the dj playing his music. "Get Lucky" by: Daft Punk was on. You kbow those movie premier lights? Those were outside on the front lawn, scanning the dark sky._

_This party was gonna be huge._

_We opened the door and you instantly smell booze. _

_"Ikuto?" I turned around and he was gone. I lost him to the crowd. "I guess he went to look for Saaya..." _

_I walked through the crowd, bumping into people occasionally, but finnaly made it to the bar. I sat down on one of the stools, and observed the area. Thats when I felt a tug on my shoulder making me turn around. Thats how I met Naiki. _

**End of flashback**_  
_

**Amu's POV**

Naiki led me up the stairs, and started looking for a room. I had another drunk in my hand, because he gave me one. I was sipping with one hand, and the other being held.

We walked at the end of the cream colored hallway, the party as our background sound. I was drunk, and I couldn't control my head.

Naiki opened the last door and pushed me inside, making me stumble. My drink spilt on my blouse, soaking it.

Naiki closes the door behind him, and he sees me wet. I started to take off my jacket.

"Your wet." He said in a concerned voice, but with something else. I just didn't know what.

"Y-Yeah. Its okay." I said, like it was no big deal. I sstarted to get dizzy again. I

"You okay?" He asked, I felt hands wrapped around my waist, close to my butt.

"Yeaaahhh." I slurred. I then felt something grope me and push me against the wall. My head got hurt by the Iimpact making me cringe.

"Your sexy you know that." Before I knew it, he started to kiss me. Everything then went black.

**Paws: So how was it?**

**Amu: Another cliffy?**

**Paws: *shrugs* Been busy...**

**Amu: I see...**

**Paws: I hope you guys enjoyed! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24 Faith?

**Paws: Just do the disclaimer! Play the song with the story! Makes it better!**

**Night: No owning here**

**Chapter 24**

**Faith? **

**Amu's POV**

_**W-Where am I? Why am I naked?** _

_I was lying down on a unfamiliar bed. My clothes discarded somewhere. My hair ruffled messed up. My head aching and fuzzy. My mouth filled with an unfamiliar taste, but something salty. My lower regions filled with pain._

_I touched my mouth, feeling a substance leek out. I swipe it off with my finger and look at it. _

_A white sticky substance was on my finger, I already knew what it was. I already faced enough in my life to recognize it._

_Seamen. _

_Someone drugged and raped me. Someone took advantage of me. Said person was gone, nothing left, but me._

_I looked down at my body, feeling ashamed; violated. I couldn't believe this happened to me...I couldnt believe someone...raped me._

_I started to cry. The tears streaming down my face. The salt removing the disgusting taste in my mouth. I cried like Yaya when Kairi missed a day of school. I cried like Ami when she faced pain. I cried like me every night in the past. I cried._

I then woke up.

I woke up in my room. The same bed the same pillows. I was safe. It didn't happen, but it almost did. I almost was raped...I almost was. If it wasnt for-

My door suddenly opened, I sit up.

It was Souko and Aruto. They looked sad and worn out. Black bags under their eyes. Wrinkles on their foreheads. But they smiled at me anyways, relief filled their weary eyes.

"Amu how are you feeling?" Souko asked sitting on my bed, Aruto standing next to her.

"Im fine. Doing better, did you find _him_?" I asked her, she frowned.

"Sorry Honey. We didn't find him yet."

"Hows Naiki?"

"Why do you want to know how he is? He drugged, and almost raped you. If it wasnt for-" Aruto was interrupted by Souko.

"Honey, hes fine. Don't worry. He's downstairs, he wants to see you." Souko said.

"Okay, let me get ready and I'll be down there." I started to get out of bed.

"I want Ikuto downstairs with you." Aruto crossed his arms, as if its sealing his demand.

"Fine, but I dont want him to be a creeper."

"He won't." Aruto said. I looked at Souko, Souko looked at me. We both looked at Aruto. "What?"

"Honey I think you'll be fine on your own. Ikuto will stay upstairs. Call or scream loudly when it gets out of hand." Souko said patting my head. Man I hate being short. "Now lets go Aruto, no buts on my suggestion." She said, and they both left me alone in my room.

I went to my dresser and grabbed my locket. I put it on and brushed my pink locks. Over time my hair gotten longer. Its already at my hips, I need to get a hair cut soon.

I got some clothes from my closet. I picked out a Sleeping With Sirens hoodie sweatshirt, thats one size too big. It was white with black lettering, with a white laced tank top under. Black shorts with red and white striped socks, and black and white convers. I love convers.

I put my hair in a simple ponytail with two black X-clips to hold my bangs. I added a little black mascara and light pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my phone and ipod, and my new Tuttle Beaches. I put the headphones around my neck, my phone and ipod in my back pocket. With Ears To See and Eyes to Hear by Sleeping With Sirens blasting from my headphones.

I walked down the stairs singing along with Kellin Quinn. I saw Naiki sitting on the couch, Ikuto and Kukai standing by him. Arms crossed as if they were body guards. I sighed.

"Oi!" I shouted jumping the last steps. Gaining their attention. "I thought I told Aruto and Souko I could handle myself."

"Well we didnt agree and came here anyways." Kukai said.

"We're staying Amu." Ikuto said.

"Fine stay. Naiki and I are going to go for a little walk to the park. We will talk alone with no interruptions. While you guys stay here. If you dont listen and I catch you guys with me at the park, I get to..." I tapped my finger against my chin thinking. "I get both of your allowances for a month!" I smirked at both of them.

"Ha! I dont get an allowance I have a job." Ikuto said matching my smirk. I left my smirk on my face.

"Fine I get your paycheck."

"Amu come on-" Kukai said.

"No. I can handle myself. I've been through a lot in my sixteen years of life. You guys know that. I can handle this."

"Fine." Ikuto said with a sigh. "You must call us in 40 minutes though."

"Yeah yeah." I waved him off. "Lets go Naiki. Tell Souko im out." I said. I grabbed the key off the hook and left with Naiki. The boy that holds all my answers from that night.

We walked silently to the park, so I put my headphones on and mumbled along to Simple Plan.

When we reached the park, I walked to the ice cream man. What? A girl can't get any ice cream? Or do you think im fat? Which im not.

"How ya doing Miss?" The ice cream man asked me. His name tag says hes named Tom.

"Im doing good. Well kind of. How bout you Tom?" I asked with a smile. Tom was an elderly man who was around his late sixties. He was bald wearing a white and red striped shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Im good Miss. Lovely day for a stroll isnt it? But a little hot for a sweater, dont you agree?"

"Nah, its good. Im not that hot." We looked at each other and laughed. "No but really im good. Its laundry day anyways."

"Well kay then. What would ya like today?"

"Hmm? Can I get a...cookie dough and cheese cake ice cream. On a waffle cone please."

"Comin right up." He started to scoop the ice cream and handed it to me when he was done.

"How much?" I heard a man say behind me...Naiki.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Tom asked me.

"No. No he isnt Tom. I got it Naiki." I said. Fishing in my pocket for loose change.

"Dont worry about it Miss. Its on the house." Tom said with a smile.

"N-No at least take-"

"Its okay Miss. Keep the money, you need it for school. Education is the key miss. 25 24 6 Miss." Tom's smile was gone, and he had a serious look.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing dear. Just be safe ya'll here?" His smile back in place.

"We-well here." I handed him a five dollar bill and quickly left before he gave it back to me. I gave him the one with a hearts around the numbers. What? I got bored.

Naiki followed me to the bench and we both sat down. Me licking my ice cream and Naiki just sitting there.

"Naiki?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you..." I couldnt finish the sentence. He knew what I meant.

"Im sorry. I wasnt supposed to do that. They just wanted me to get you alone, but I couldn't help myself." he mumbled.

"Whose they?" I asked looking at him closely.

"Um..we-well..." He fumbled with his words.

"Well what Naiki? I need to know." I pressed.

"I ca-cant tell you. Im sorry." He bowed his head.

"Whatever." My cool and spicy attitude coming out. "So why did you kiss me? Its a good thing Kukai came. Then Ikuto...im sorry for what happened."

"It-Its okay. I deserved it anyways. They sure can hurt someone." He laughed awkwardly.

"Well...you did do something I didnt want. They were just trying to protect me."

"Well you have some good friends." He said.

"I know." I finished my ice cream, and looked at him. "Naiki, I want to be your girlfriend...but I dont know..." I said getting closer to him. He started to blush.

"Wh-What?!" He shouted. Thats when Kukai and Ikuto came from behind the bush. I knew it.

"Amu! What the hell!" They shouted simultaneously. I leaned away from Naiki and glared at the two. Kukai sweat dropped, but Ikuto just glared right back.

"Knew it." I said crossing my arms. "I knew you guys would follow me. I knew you guys would eavesdrop on our conversation." I glared at Ikuto harder and he wavered. "You guys owe me your paycheck and allowance! Im going to be rich bitches!" I jumped up and down with glee.

"Fine then." Ikuto said, but still glaring. "Why do you want to be his girlfriend, Amu?"

"Ikuto?" I said in a sweet voice. "Do you think im stupid?"

"Yes." He said in a matter of fact tone. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Thanks!" I said happily. Making his eyes widen slightly. "Because someone I knew since I was younger has no fucking faith in me. Fuck this. Im leaving!" I shouted and ran away. I turned around to glare at Ikuto. I flipped him off. "Thats for leaving me alone at the party for the skank of your girlfriend! Whose fucking cheating on you dip shit!" I turned around and ran away. Not looking back at their faces.

**Ikuto's POV**

I just stood there watching Amu's figure disappear with each step she takes. I watched her tell me off and flip me off. I just watched her in silence.

_Saaya is cheating on me?_

"You left her alone at the party?" Kukai asked not looking me in the eye. "You left her alone? You...she almost got raped because of you...this is your fault." Kukai looked at me glaring.

"Yes..." I whispered my eyes covered by my bangs.

"What the hell?" Kukai shouted. "I thought you cared for Amu! No! You fucking care about yourself and Saaya! Shes right you know."

"She is." Naiki said looking at his shoes.

"What the hell do you know asshole?" I shouted at Naiki. He looked me in the eye.

"Im her brother. Shes always bringing a new boyfriend to her bedroom." He said.

"Fucking liar!" I lunged at him. My hand pulling at his collar choking him. "Dont fucking lie to me!" I was pissed. I wasnt angry. I wasn't furious. I was pissed.

"I-Im n-n-n-not lyi-lying!" Naiki choked out. I felt Kukai grab me and pulled me off of Naiki. Naiki fell to the ground in a coughing fit. Kukai restrained me from doing anymore damage.

"Ikuto!" Kukai shouted in my ear, making me glare at him. "Hes right!" My eyes widen.

"You're lying! Both of you! She loves me! She wouldnt cheat on me!"I shouted trying not to cry. Which is on a rare occasions.

"Ikuto. Why would I lie to you?" Kukai asked me. I look into his green eyes. Repeating the question over and over in my head. What would he gain by lying?

"Im not lying Ikuto. I wouldn't lie about this kind of situation." Kukai said letting me go. "I wouldn't lie."

"How long have you known?" I whispered.

"About a week...Tadase went to see if the rumor was true. They almost did it...but.." Kukai mumbled.

"But what?" I demanded.

"Amu stopped them." He said looking me in the eye. I was shocked. No I was beyond shocked. I was paralyzed. "Amu called Tadase and well he butt answered her. She heard the whole thing that was going on. I guess at one moment Tadase got her on speaker by accident and he heard Amu shout 'Stop Tadase! Stop!' He did stop and ran out of the room talking to Amu on the phone. Leaving Saaya half naked." Kukai said with a sad smile on his face.

"Saaya was never faithful with you Ikuto." Naiki said looking up at me.

"Im going to look for Amu." Without another word I ran off to search for the pinket. The girl I need to have faith in, because she has faith in me. Ever since that day. That day.

"Amu im coming." I whispered in the passing wind.

**Kukai's POV**

I watched Ikuto run after Amu, wherever she is. I started to remember what happened on our date. That was an awesome date, but what she said still haunts my mind.

**Kukai's and Amu's Date**

_Today is our date! I got a date with Amu! I can't believe this. I need to act cool. Relax. Breathe. _

_I was getting ready for my date with Amu which is in about ten minutes. Im taking her to the new karaoke bar that opened up near by. I was going to sing a song and dedicate it to her. She'll love me! _

_But another girl keeps getting in my head. I just cant get her out. Im not supposed to like her because we're friends and shes my best friend's sister. I cant have her in my head._

_I just cant._

_I fixed my hair a little bit, making it a little bit more messy. I sparyed a few puffs of clone, and a qucik spray of Axe._

_"You're ready for this Souma. You got this. Its like a soccer game, Amu is the ball. The kiss is your goal. You must get to the goal." I told my reflection in the mirror. I gave myself a thumbs up and a smile. _

_I was wearing a dark green flannel with a black undershirt. Dark blue jeans and green nikes. I had a black watch and a cross ring. I looked good._

_I cchecked the time and it was 6:56PM. Time to pick up Amu._

_I walked over to Amu's room, nervousness rolling off of me. I was sweating slightly beneath my brow. I kept on shaking. I had Amu's present in my pocket ready to give._

_I stood in front of Amu's room. Her door mocking me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and then the door opened. _

_Amu stood there in a black tutu style dress. It was strapless with a corset type of torso. The white strings cris crossed each other and finally formed a bow between her breast. It was mid thigh length, and it sprouted out like a flower. The tutu gothic style, looked cute on her. _

_She also had fishnet tights and black knee high boots on. Her locket around her neck, a gun and handcuffs design bracelets decorate her wrist. Her long pink hair put down, and curled at the ends. Not that much make up just black mascara and sparkly lip gloss._

_She looked sexy and beautiful. _

_I gulped, and she smiled at me._

_Lets hope I survive tonight. _

**Amu's POV**

_Kukai just kept on staring at me wide eyed. Did I look like a zoo animal or something? _

_I just smiled at him. He looked good I'd admit._

_"Ready?" Kukai bowing at me arm tucked behind him. "Milady." I laughed at him, he looked up at me with a smile._

_"Ye-Yeah I'm ready." I giggled out. I took his offering hand, and he lead me the way._

_When we got ddownstairs the front door opened, Tadase walked in. He looked at me then Kukai. A confused expression on his face. _

_"Where you guys going?" He asked us, arms crossed. _

_"Well Kukai is taking-" I was cut off by Kukai._

_"On a date." Kukai said, with a smile. I started to blush. Tadase's eyes widen slightly, and then he smiles._

_"Have fun." He says with fake happiness, his saddness hidden in his eyes. I felt bad._

_"Hey Tadase." I said, looking at him._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I know someone you might be interested in." I said, trying to make him feel better. I hope Nadeshiko doesn't kill me for this._

_"Not possible, I only have eyes for one girl right now." He said staring into my eyes._

_"Well okay then!" Kukai clapped once. He put an arm around my waist. "Ready?Amu?" He asked looking at me. I nodded and we left together. _

_We walked down the steps, and in our drive way was a black limo. A limo. Kukai ordered a limo. For us._

_"Kukai!" I shouted hitting him on the arm. "Why did you get a limo?"_

_"I wanted today to be special thats why, Silly!" He started to laugh. I laughed lightly too._

_"Where are we going? It better not be somewhere expensive."_

_"Its not, well kind of not and kind of is." I sighed. _

_"Okay! Lets have fun then." I said with a huge smile._

_"Lets go."_

_We walked up to the limo, and a man in a tux came out. He opened the door for us, and bowed slightly. I smiled. I went inside and took a seat on one of the leather seats. My tutu spreaded against me. I crossed my legs, and Kukai took a sear beside me._

_The limo started and we were off. Wherever Kukai planned to take me today._

**Time Skip**

_"Kuk-Kukai Iim not singing!" I shouted at him as we took a seat in our booth._

_We were at the new karaoke bar that opened up. The seats were a maroon color and very comfy. There were different color lights by the stage. Spotlights, and runway lights. There was even a disco! I started to get nervous. I haven't sang in front of a crowd before. _

_"Dont worry Amu. You'll be fine." He said encouragly. "I heard you have a beautiful voice."_

_"Who told you that?"_

_"Ikuto." Damn you Ikuto. _

_"Bu-But-"_

_"No buts. If you want I'll go first." _

_"Fi-Fine." I said crossing my arms. He smiled._

_"Okay! Im going to sign us up!" Kukai stood up and headed his way to the dj._

_I wonder what song I should sing..._

_Kukai came waltzing back and sat down next to me grinning. I smiled right back. That's when I heard my name being called._

_"Hinamori Amu! Where ya at! Its your turn to sing!" The dj called. I gulped and glared at Kukai who just smiled back at me. I sighed and walked up to the dj._

_"Whats the song ya singing today pretty lady?" The dj asked me. I sighed and told him. "Hmm? A girl who likes punk? I like it." He winked at me. He handed me a mic and I went on stage. _

_"Hinamori here is going to sing Rodger Rabbit by SWS! Can we give her a hand!" The dj announced and everyone cheered. _

_I started to blush a mad red._

_The music started._

**Rodger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens**

**Is there a right way for how this goes? You've got your friends. And you've got your foes. They want a piece of something hot. Forget your name like they forgot. Oh, ain't that something?**

**Some wanna see you crash and burn. And criticize your every word. I'm trying to keep from going insane. Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing. Oh, trying to be something more.**

**Nobody's gonna love you if. You can't display a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand. And guide you through. No it's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain. When all is done. And it's time for you to walk away. So when you have today. You should say all that you have to say. Say all that you have to say.**

**Is there a right way for being strong? Feels like I'm doing things all wrong. Still I'm here just holding on. Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs. Oh, just trying to show you something more.**

**Nobody's gonna love you if. You can't display a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand. And guide you through. It's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain. When all is done. And it's time for you to walk away. When you have today. You should say all that you have to say.**

**Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing. Look to yourself and you might find something. It's time that we sorted out. All of the things we complain about. So listen close to the sound of your soul. Take back a life we led once before. If it ain't you then who? ...If it ain't you then who's gonna love you?**

**Nobody's gonna love you if. You can't display a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand. And guide you through. It's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain. When all is done. And it's time for you to walk away. When you have today. You should say all that you have to say. So when you have all that you have to say.**

_The song ended, and I took a deep breath. I was mad red by now. I smiled and bowed. I heard a clap, then two. Before I knew it everyone was clapping. Some were standing up and woorting. I heard chanting of my name. I smiled brighter. _

_"Give it up for Hinamori Amu! You go girl!" The dj said, more cheers came from the crowd. I was so happy and excited. I walked down the stage and handed the mic back to the dj. Thanking him._

_I walked over to Kukai and he was smiling at me. Giving me two thumbs up.i smiled at him._

_"You were awesome Hinamori!" Kukai congratulated me. I smiled. I tthanked him and we both sat down. _

_"Next person up is Souma Kukai! Give it up for this man!" The dj announced. I looked at Kukai and I saw panic in his eyes. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Making him blush and I giggled._

_"Good luck Kuaki!" He smiled at me. He walked up to the dj. I sat down and relaxed. Waiting for Kukai to sing._

_"Im here on a first date with Amu Hinamori. I dedicate this song to her." He lookrd and me in the eye. "This is for you Hinamori." I heard the crowd cheer and the people around me congratulated me. I sstarted to blush._

_Drums started playing and I instantly knew the song._

**First Date by Blink 182**

**In the car I just can't wait,to pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair?Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat.**

_Kukai made a driving motion with his arm, as if he was steering a wheel. When he asked about the hair, he messed his up a little. He picked at hid clothes when he asked about it._

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.**

_Kukai started to jump up and down. Fist pumping the air. He didnt sing well but he was good. I started to smile._

**When you smile, I melt inside. I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you. I'm jealous of everybody in the room. Please don't look at me with those eyes. Please don't hint that you're capable of lies. I dread the thought of our very first kiss. A target that i'm probably gonna miss. **

_Kukai stopped jumping up and down and ssmiled at me. The whole time he just looked at me. He pointed to his watch when he said he wasnt worth it. He then pointed at me and him, and gestured to everyone in the room. Wanting it to be only us. When he said he hopes I dont hint im capable of lies, the whole crowd booed. But when he mentioned our very kiss they all rooted. Making me blush. He blew a kiss to me making the girls swoon. But my blush just increased ten fold. He started to jump up and down again. Making the crowd go energetic! I got out of my seat and jumped with everyone._

**Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over.**

**Honest, let's make, this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.**

_Everyone cheered and chanted his name. I did the same fist pumping the air. I felt someone grab me by the hips and raised me. They put me on the stage with Kukai who was bowing._

_When he saw me on the stage with me, he smiled. Everyone started to chant kiss kiss kiss. Making my blush increase even if that wasn't possible. Kukai grabbed me by the hips and dipped his head down._

_I closed my eyes and we kissed. Everyone cheered and rooted our names. Kukai kissed me softly, it was nice. But I didnt feel the fireworks, but I smiled anyways._

_This was a good date with Kukai._

**End of Flashback**

**Kukai's POV**

I can't believe she turned me down though...why does this_girl _have to be stuck in my head.

**Paws: Done! Over 4k words. Happy? Better be. Anyways...I wonder who the other girl is...**

**Night: Pretty good.**

**Paws: I wonder what happened to Amu and Ikuto...I wonder what Amu told Kukai on their date. I wonder who Amu is looking for. What will happen to Naiki? I dont know yet! But we'll see! Review! **


	25. Chapter 25 Continued

**Paws: Im sorry! I know long time no see! Hate me! NO OWN!**

**Chapter 25**

**Continued**

**Amu's POV**

I ran, i ran faster than the wind. Well actully, thats a lie. I just ran as fast i could. My vision was getting blurry with every step i take. The salty tears alredy went in my mouth. I tried blinking them away, but i couldnt.

_Stupid Ikuto! How could he not see her, for how she really is. A lying skank. How can he not see it!_

I ran to the streets. In town today the place was bustling with different people. I wiped my tears on my sleeves and walked. Ignoring the thought of Ikuto.

I walked past many different people. I saw some cosplayed as their favorite anime character. I saw some playing instruments, like flutes and clarinents. I saw a little girl drop her ice cream and started to wail. Her mother trying to calm her down. I saw a little boy loose his balloon to the sky.

I walked to the mall that was nearby. They had the cutest botiques. I walked inside, and was hit with nice cool air. I breathe it in, and smelled berries. I started to smile and forget what happened with Ikuto. I looked around, just window shopping. Of course i had to forget my wallet today. I sighed.

I went into Hot Topic, a punk-rock themed store. They had all my favorite bands there. I walked around the cool little store, looking at their merchdice. I saw a cool Pierce The Veil shirt, and Nirvana tanktop. Even though they were for boys, they still caught my eye. I also saw this cute little plushie of Canada and Germany from Hetalia. One of my favorite anime series

I was looking at their cds, when i felt a hand on my shoulder, making me tense. I turned around, and i saw Nagi. I smiled at him.

"Hey Amu, whatcha doing here?" Nagi asked me with a smile.

"Oh you know. Window shopping, nothing much. How bout you?"

"Just shopping with Nade, you know how she is." We started to laugh, the people around us sent us looks.

"Im sorry for you." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Its fine, but i have a question for you." He said leaning in closer.

"Okay, shoot." I said crossing my arms.

"I was wondering if you could get me a date with one of your friends." He said with a blush forming.

"Oh yeah? With who?" I gave him a skepital look.

"Rima." He whispered, and his whole face turned red. Purple on red, doesnt look great together.

"Rima?" I repeated.

"Y-Yes."

"Okay." I said turning around to look at the music again. I could feel his eyes bore into my back.

"Re-Real-Really?" He nearly shouted. I nodded. He then surprised me by hugging me from behind and squeezing me to death. I let out a short breath.

"Nag-Nagi!" I shouted. Trying to gasp for breath.

"I will only let go if you sing on that stage." He whispered in my ear and pointed outside the store. There was a stage, and a dj, and a small crowd. But no one on stage. Nagi wants me to start the party.

"Fi-Fine!" I shouted trying to get out of his grip. He finally let me go, and guided me to the stage outside.

I walked up to the dj and told him the song i wanted to sing. He looked familar, a little bit though. He nodded and looked it up. I went up on the stage, everyone murmuring in the crowd. I gulped. I felt the lights on me, and put the mic to my lips.

"He-Hello. Im Hinamori Amu and im going to be singing for you today."

The music started and i took a deep breath and sang.

**With Ears To See and Eyes To Hear (Acoustic)**

**By: Sleeping With Sirens**

**True friends lie underneath,  
these witty words I don't believe  
I can't believe a damn thing they say, anymore**

Lie! Lie! Liar!  
Liar you'll pay for your sins

Lie! Lie! Liar!  
Liar you'll pay for your sins

So tell me how does it feel,  
how does it feel to be like you?  
I think your mouth should be quiet  
Cause it never tells the truth  
So tell me, so tell me why,  
why does it have to be this way?  
Why can't things ever change?

Falling over, and over again  
From all the words that you have said  
It's written on my heart for everyone to see  
From the place I was, to the place I am, to the place I want to be  
For the mountains I've been climbing over and under and over

So tell me how does it feel  
How does it feel to be like you?  
I think your mouth should be quiet  
Cause it never tells the truth now,  
So tell me, so tell me why,  
Why does it have to be this way?  
Why can't things ever change?

So come down now, come down from your tower now  
Come down now, from your tower, oh  
Come down, come down from your tower  
Come down, come down, come down from your tower  
Ohh  
Come down, come down from your tower  
Ohh

Come down, come down from your tower  
Ohh  
Come down, come down from your tower  
Ohh  
Come down, come down from your tower

I sang with all my heart. I poured in every bit and pinch of feeling into the song. I sang my heart out. Sleeping With Sirens is my favorite band. They always get what I feel. They understand me. As I understand them.

I sang this song in Ikuto's point of view. I imagined I was him, and I was the friend that lied. I imagined him saying this to me, because I know he has no faith in me at all. If he knew what I knew, then we'll see.

I looked out at the crowd and they were silent and content. I saw most of them smiling. I smiled back, and they went wild.

"Thats Hinamori for you guys! Give it up for her!" The dj rooted. Everyone started...chanting my name.

"Hinamori. Hinamori. Hinamori." They chanted in unsion. Making me smile wider.

"Come on girl! Another song!" The dj asked. I nodded.

"Can you play..." I was thinking of a song when I heard a familiar voice shout out a song.

"Whisky Lullaby." I looked out at the crowd and saw Ikuto. We looked at each other.

"Why that one Ikuto?" I asked him. Everyone in the crowd looked for him, whispering to one another.

"Because we both know thats the song we both love. A love song, with tragedy It put you to tears the first time you heard it. You said to me-"

"One day a boy would love me that much, that they'd die to get me out of their head." I finished for him. He smiled at me and weaved his way tthrough the crowd.

"She may have cheated on this man, but she felt guilty. Because she still loved him. He didnt understand though. So he drank his life away."

"When he was gone, they buried him under the willow tree. She drank her life away because he was still in her head."

"Then they were both burried under the willow tree." We said in unsion. Ikuto was now in front of the stage. Looking up at me.

"Amu, sing that song for me." He whispered.

"Its a duet. Sing it with me." I whispered back into the mic. EEveryone stopped whispering at looked at us. The spotlight now on both of us.

"You're singing in a sweatshirt and shorts. Of course I would beautiful." He smirked at me and offered me an out streached hand. I pullled him up on the stage.

The dj handed him a mic. He also handed me an acoustic guitar and another mic. I gave him a look.

"I don't play." I told him.

"You dont but she does." He pointed behind me and I saw Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. I gave him another look.

"Thats a guy, by the way. Thank you." I smiled at him and headed over to the twins.

"Hey Nade!" I smiled at her and hugged her tightly. I pulled back and handed her the mic. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandles. Nagi was wearing jeans and a plain black tshirt. I handed him the gutiar. "Im guessing you told him you wanted to play?" I asked him.

"Yup! No way am i letting you take all the attention with Ikuto." He gave me thumbs up. I smiled and turned around to look at Ikuto.

"Im sorry." He said in the mic, making everyone awe. I just frowned and crossed my arms; acting stubborn. Thank you Rima for helping with my acting skills. Yes Rima and i have gotten close even though she was cold to me in the begining. We're best friends now. I'll tell you that story later though. **(Paws: I might make that the next chapter. Depends on the reviews)**

"For what?" I asked.

"For not believing you. You're right." He said, making everyone awe now. Saying sweet things about him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please explain to me what im right about." A ghostly smirk playing on my lips. My voice innocent.

"Saaya was cheating on me and i didnt believe you, and im sorry. I shouldve listened to my bestest friend- i mean, the love of my life." He said, i stared at him.

"What?" My voice quivered. my face full on red. I stood there wide eyed and open mouthed.

"You heard me. Amu Hinamori, I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, love you." He repeated. "I love you Amu."

_Ikuto loves me?_

**Paws: Im evil.**

**Night: Thats mean.**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE *Bleeps out rest***

**Amu: He?**

**Paws: No profanity here. So yeah! If i get at least 15 reviews i will make the next chapter even longer! **

**Night: EVERYONE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26 Rima and Amu (Past)

**Paws: *Smiles* You will hate me for this.**

**Night: Not good...Dont own.**

**Chapter 26**

**Rima and Amu (Past)**

**Amu's POV**

_I was walking to Math class after school because Mr. Nikaidou wanted to see me. Hes...a cluts you can say. Hes always falling and tripping in class. I remember the first time we met he bumped into me and all the paper scattered everywhere. I smiled. Hes one fun and weird teacher._

_I was walking to class when i heard groaning. I stopped in my tracks and peaked into one of the classrooms. I saw Rima reaching for a book on the bookshelf. Rima, well, we havent talked much. I wouldnt call us 'friends', more on the lines as aquantinces. I only know her because of Yaya, whos always hyped up on sugar. I think its her drug._

_I walked inside the classroom without being noticed. **This girl needs to pay attention to her surroundings or one day she'll be kidnapped.** _

_I stood behind her and grabbed the book she couldnt reach. She tensed up and looked up at me. She frowned and glared at me. **Wow, grumpy much?**_

_"Need help?" I asked her. Without waiting for an answer i started fixing the top rows of books. She just stared at me, i ignored her and kept on fixing the books. Putting them where they needed to be._

_"I dont need your help." She huffed and crossed her arms. I was about a head taller than her, and i just smiled._

_"Really? Are you sure?" I asked her, holding a book._

_"Yes." She stated._

_"Well, im helping you anyways." With that said i finished the top row of books and started working on the next one. She sighed, and at the corner of my eye i saw her shoulders slump in defeat._

_"Why are you helping me? Im always rude to you." She asked looking down at her shoes._

_"Well, i like helping people even though theyre rude to me. I like making new friends, Maybe we can be friends?" I offered with a smile. She looked at me and i looked at her. We smiled like dorks and she said:_

_"Sure." With that said we worked in silence._

_After this incident of becoming friends, Rima and i gotten closer. We were always messing with one another. Joking around about different things. I learned the evil side of Rima, that side is very, i mean, **very **dangerous. She said if someone ever hurts me, she'll make them pay. Which im really worried about. I already know she has some scary things in her closet. Like a clown head._

_I hate clowns._

_Its stupid i know, but hey we're all afraid of things. Im afraid of clowns. Dont judge me._

_I was walking to my locker where Rima and i always meet before lunch. I was starving. I saw Rima there, and i was around the corner okay. From where i stood i can see she was blushing. I smiled and looked at the person who was doing it to her. Thats when i froze and my eyes widened._

_Nagi._

_He was making my best friend blush. Next to Nade of course. I just stood there dumfounded. Rima, tough bad girl Rima, was blushing because of Nagi. **I wonder what he said to her?**_

_I walked over to them nonchantly. When i reached them, Rima noticed me first. She grabbed onto the hem of my shirt, and hid behind me. I hid my smile._

_"Hey Nagi! Whatcha doing here?" I asked him. He just blushed slightly and didnt look into my eyes._

_"Um...you know. Just chilling with Rima." He said scracting the back of his head trying to act normal. I knew he was fighting the blush that creeped onto his face._

_"Oh really_

_? We're going to lunch, want to eat with us?" I asked. I knew Rima was shaking her head behind me, begging me not to invite him. It was getting harder and harder to hold in my smirk._

_"S-Sure." He stuttered. I smiled at him and started walking to the cafiteria._

_We walked in and got our lunch and sat down at our regualr table. I saw Nagi get Nade and made their way back to us. Rima was whispering threats to me, but i just smiled at her and told her it was fine. I was going to pay for it big time later._

_Yaya and Kairi was already sitting down and eating their lunch. I sat down inbetween Rima and Yaya, Nagi next to Rima and Nade next to Nagi. Kusukusu next to Nade, Pepe next to her. And Musashi next to Pepe and Kairi. We were sitting in a circular table._

_"Hi everyone!" Yaya shouted when the twins sat down. "Who are they Amu-chi?" Yaya whispered loudly in my ear._

_"Thats Nade and Nagi, theyre my friends." I smiled to her. She did what she did to me in the begining. Introduced everyone to them loudly so that everyone at lunch can hear. _

_I felt eyes bore into me from behind. I turned around and saw Utau glaring at me, so was Saaya._

_Well fuck Saaya because she is a huge ass slut. I already knew she was cheating on Ikuto. I will let you know about that later._

_Utau and i, well we dont talk much. We arent even really friends. Not even aqauantinces. Shes always glaring at me and telling me different shit. Which i will, and shall ignore._

_I wanted us to be friends, but i guess we cant. Not when shes like this._

_I turned back to my group of friends and talked into whatever we were discussing. Before i knew it lunch was over and i was heading over to my next class. _

_Rima left with Nagi because they share that class together. Hehe. I think I know whats going on between those two. _

**End of Past**

**Present**

**Amu's POV**

"Iku-Ikuto?" I stuttered, my face red.

"I love you Amu Hinamori. Only you." We heard someone shout in the crowd. I looked into the crowd to find who did so. Thats when I saw her.

Saaya.

"Fuck you! You little slut!" She shouted at me. She was getting onto the stage. I was frozen to my spot. I knew Ikuto was watching her and so was Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. "You bitch!" She then lunged at me.

I fell to the ground with a hard thump to my back. It reminded me of my past. I imagined Saaya as my father and mother. I imagined her as them attacking me. Thats what gave me strength. I fought the bitch back.

She was pulling my hair. So I rolled so I was the one ontop. I bitched slapped her and removed her claws from my hair. I stood up and got in a fighting stance. My fists up in the air ready to hit. Saaya stood up and glared at me.

"You little slut!" She shouted at me. "You have to have all of the boys don't you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her calmly. Not putting my defense down. She started circling me, I did so also.

"You have Tadase and Kukai. Now you need my boyfriend also!"

"I-I-" she got me. I did go out with Tadase and Kukai. Maybe I am a slut...I put my arms down. And just stood there staring at her. "Im sorry..." I whispered. "But you're the slut!" I shouted back.

"Oh I am? How? Eilighten me." She said looking at her nails.

"You hook up with every boy at school because Ikuto won't give you any. Even Tadase." I said with triumph. I crossed my arms in satisfaction.

"You have no proof." She said glaring at me again.

"I just need to ask any boy if they have you as booty call and boom. Proof. Bitch. " I smirked at her. She got me and I got her.

"At least I didnt fuck my father."

"You bitch!" I heard Nadeshiko shout, before I knew it she lunged at Saaya.

"Nadeshiko!" I heard Nagihiko shout. We just stared at the two girls fighting. _Where the hell is security?_

They were rolling around hitting each other on the stage. Nagihiko and Ikuto broke the girls apart. Almost everyone in the crowd was recording what was happening.

"Okay! When are we going to sing!" I heard the dj announce. "Security take the red head out of here!" Thats when the security finally came and took Saaya out. She was shouting profanity like a sailor. I smiled and waved her goodbye.

"Amu." I heard Ikuto say. I looked at him. "Ready?" He asked. I just laughed.

"I just fought your girlfriend on stage. I think im ready." I said with a smile. I grabbed my mic and stood next to Ikuto and Nagi. Nade beside us also.

"Sorry everyone for that." I laughed with them. "Heh. Didnt expect that to happen. So without further ado! Whisky Lullaby!"

Nagihiko started to play the guitar and Ikuto sang his part.

**Whiskey Lullaby **

**By Brad Paisley feat Alison Krause**

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night.**

**[1st Chorus] (Nade singing with Ikuto)**

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger. Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow. With a note that said I'll love her till I die. And when we buried him beneath the willow. The angels sang a whiskey lullaby. **

**(Sing Lullaby) (Amu's POV)**

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night.**

**[2nd Chorus]**

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away hid memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger. Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow. Clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow. While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**

**(Sing Lullaby)**

When the song ended I was in tears, but I was still smiling. I felt someone put an arm around me, then another, and another. We were all hugging while we silently cried.

Some of the people had lighters in the air waving it around. I saw some leaning on shoulders for support. I saw tears going down their faces, and I smiled.

We sang with our hearts open. We sang and we made people cry. This is one of my favorite country songs because it has so much feeling. Its so deep in the soul, it...makes you emotional. I just love this song.

I turned to face Ikuto, and I did what my heart said to do.

I kissed him.

**Paws: EVILNESS!**

**Amu: I kissed him? **

**Paws: Yes. **

**Ikuto: HOW DARE YOU *Bleeps out rest***

**Night: Why?**

**Paws: No cussing here.**

**Amu: Review!**


	27. Chapter 28 Jealous

**Paws: Well...here. Sorry school and such. No owning.**

**Chapter 27**

**Jealous?**

**Ikuto's POV**

I felt Amu crush her lips against mine making me blush slightly. I didn't register what was happening until it was over. My ears were a slight red, and pink danced on my cheeks. Amu left me breathless.

She leaned away from me and faced the crowd. Everyone was oohing and awning. She didn't even have a blush painted on her cheeks. Nothing. As if she didn't feel anything toward the kiss. Making me think.

_Did that kiss mean nothing to her? Was it all for show?_

She bowed to the crowd and they cheered. I just stood there stunned. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko staring at me in bewilderment. We just stood there staring at Amu.

She smiled at the crowd, a toothy smile. She waved and skipped off stage. _I wonder whats going on her head. She looks calm and collected but...there has to be more to it. Shs has to be feeling something. _

I followed her off stage with the purple headed twins behind me. Amu was shaking, out of excitement or if she was scared. I dont know.

She walked up to the dj. He was smiling at her and also clapping. He irritated me. I glared at him, but he ddidn't even flinch. He just smiled at Amu.

"Thanks! But...you look familiar." She said to him trying to think where she saw him before. She was looking at him from head to toe. He laughed at her, like full out laugh. He leaned his head back and put his had on his stomach, as if pushing his laughter out of system. When he finally calmed down, he looked at her in the eye.

"You really dont remember me?" He asked her, when she didnt answer him he sighed. "Im the dj at the kareoke bar." He said, disapointment flickering in his eyes. Amu looked at him and she smiled.

_What kareoke bar? _I thought to myself.

"Oh my God!" Amu shouted, she tackled him a huge hug. He almost fell but caught himself before he did. he hugged her back and awkwardly laughed while Amu sqealed.

"Huh?" Nade said, looking bewildered by the scene like her brother and me. Amu just smiled at us and explained the date she went with Kukai.

The whole time i listened to her go on about her date with Kukai. Which i hated the most. How can she be so happy talking about her date with Kukai? Did she really like him that much? Did that kiss really mean nothing to her? Because that kiss meant a lot to me. Why else would she kiss me? Was it all for show?

"-So yeah." Amu finished, i blinked once then twice. 'We met there." She smiled at him, i almost growled, but i held it back.

"So how have you been Amu?" Dj- James -asked.

"Well...you know." She leaned on one foot thrusting her hip to the side, her hands on her hips. "Busy, but i guess fun." She smiled at him. James adjusted the hat on his curly hair, like afro style hair. How did he wear a hat? I dont know.

"Thats good, doing any professional work for your singing? Like Utau?" When he mentioned my younger sister's name Amu and i went still. The purplets just smiled calmly at him, not bothered. Amu started to stutter."Um-Um...We-Well...no. Im not that good. I only sang for my little sister and i."She looked at her shoes in shame, and i wanted to comfort her but James beat me to it.

He put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, and a spark of something happened inside me.

I do **not **get jealous.

**Paws: I love you guys please dont hate me!**

**Night: Your dead**

**Paws: Well new character will join us next chapter...and someone will join us here too soon. So yeah!**

**Amu: Shes happy i mean really happy about all the reviews. She got a winner!**

**Paws: ANYWAYS! Things are going on so wish me luck...Thank you and im sorry.**

**Night: Review**


	28. Chapter 28 authors note

**PLEASE READ THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Paws: Im sorry its been like what a month since my last update? Im sorry. I have school and well...high school...it sucks. **

**Amu: Keep going**

**Paws: This is for all my stories. I will not update until around September. Maybe. **

**Ikuto: You are hated now**

**Paws: *ignores him* Just stay with me. Bare with me please. I think I know what will happen. Heh. But you'll hate me for it.**

**Night: What about the winner to your contest? **

**Paws: ASDFGHJKL; I totally forgot! *face palm* I need you, the winner to my Can It Be? Contest to message me the name you'd like me to use.**

**Amu: Paws really likes the chatacters you guys want to be! She may not use them in Can It Be? though. She may use it in her other stories. Because-**

**Ikuto: Can it Be? Is at its ending point. She is thinking about a sequel or no. She cant decide. With what she has in mind, shes thinking about a very tragic ending. **

**Paws: Shut up!**

**Night: Well hes right. The idea is depressing sadder than when Ami died.**

**Paws: Its not that bad. Okay? Jesus. Just shush up.**

**Amu: Pleas relax guys. Shes under enough stress.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Paws: Im sorry everyone.**


End file.
